Peace and Quiet
by Michele0612
Summary: Corrupt scientists, an evil Vampire coven & several abilities that come with side effects. Bella's life has never been more complex. It didn't use to be so dangerous either... Can Alice save her or will all the complications be the end of Bella? Bellice!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Ok so this is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic. I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this but I'll figure it out as I go. Anyway please let me now if it's even worth continuing._

Chapter 1

'You've got to be kidding me. Of course he would be taking us to a room where they're turning the water tap on and off every five seconds,' Bella thought while squirming uncomfortably. She had asked their guide if she could go to the bathroom exactly twenty five minutes ago. He had answered her that she would have to wait till the end of the tour after which he proceeded to bore the hell out of everyone and now this. A room where the sound of water could be heard every five freaking seconds. Bella's poor bladder was being seriously abused and she wasn't at all sure if she could hold it in any longer. She looked around her for a possible distraction from the sound of running water or even better a solution to her problem because she really didn't want to have this kind of accident in front of her classmates who already disliked her as it was.

'Ah there!' She thought triumphantly as a door opened and showed her a hallway with directions to a bathroom. Now all she had to do was figure out how she was going to escape this room without anyone noticing. Luckily for her no one's attention was on her and the guide was insisting they stay in this room for at least another half an hour so that they could see the experiment the scientists were about to perform. Bella didn't really care about the experiment but she was glad nonetheless because that meant she knew they'd be here when she got back. She checked one last time and saw that most of the students were lost in thought and the few that weren't were looking at the guide. She acted quickly and slipped out of the room and hurried of in the direction of where the toilets were supposed to be.

After she had found the toilets she returned to where she hoped her class would still be. Since she was now significantly less in a hurry she walked slowly and took in her surroundings. White walls, white doors, white floor and deserted just like the rest of the place she had seen. No wonder this place was losing money and had a bad reputation. She doubted that inviting high school students who were interested in biology was going to help them.

Bella was shook out of her thoughts by a female voice and she froze. Momentarily scared that she had been caught but she relaxed once she realize that it was just a speaker coming from the room to her right. Knowing that she should just continue on but not being able to help herself she opened the door and walked into an empty room. Bella couldn't believe her eyes. While the rest of the building was plain, white and boring. This place looked like it had been taken out of an Austin Powers movie. There were long vertical colorful lamps on the walls and in the middle of the room there was a sort of lava lamp that seemed to be empty. It had a very flower power vibe to it and Bella thought it looked ridicules.

"Preparations complete. Model X ready for trial run."

Bella startled when she heard the robotic voice again. That didn't sound good. When she had walked into the room she had thought it had been some sort of weird relaxation room for the scientists since she hadn't seen any sort of equipment but since the robotic voice could only be heard in this room Bella realized she was wrong. She hurried towards the exit but she wasn't fast enough since her only exit was now blocked by a metal plate and for a split second Bella was glad she wasn't closer to the door but then her relief transformed into panic when she heard the robotic voice again.

"Model X securely locked down. Trial run starts up in five, four, three,..."

That's when Bella gave into her panic and started screaming that she was stuck, but apparently nobody heard her because when the robotic voice finished its countdown the colorful lamps were turned on and the huge lava lamp started shining so brightly it hurt her eyes and after a few seconds her head started hurting too. Bella wanted to continue shouting for help but she found that she couldn't. Her head hurt too much to do anything so Bella crumbled to the floor and hoped it would all be over soon before blacking out.

When Bella opened her eyes again she felt hazy and tired. She noticed that the steel plate was gone and she could once again leave so that's what she did as fast as she could just in case it would start again. She opened the door and started going back towards where she thought her class was. She hoped she was going the right way since she felt a little disoriented. She had no idea how much time had gone by and could only hope that no one had noticed her absence yet. She just rounded the corner and was about five feet from where she thought her class was when she heard two voices arguing behind her. She couldn't be sure but she thought they were in front of the room she had just left. She tried to concentrate and hear what they were saying which was something her headache didn't agree with.

"There's no one here!" One of the voices said clearly frustrated.

"But there has been! The readings indicate that someone was here when Model X was activated," another voice answered angry and threatening.

"If that was the case they would still be here. Our tests clearly indicate that being exposed to the radiations of Model X would lead to unconsciousness or death."

"The readings don't lie and we can't take the chance. We have to find whoever was in here!"

"But..."

"Did you forget that we were supposed to shut this project down? If anyone finds out we kept it running our careers are over. Now go and find out who was in here and bring them to me! We have to find them! They know too much!"

Bella's eyes widened. That did not sound good. She hurried towards the door where hopefully her class still was and silently entered the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed everyone was still there and no one had noticed her absence which wasn't that surprising since no one seemed to notice her presence either. Everyone looked ready for this tour to be over and Bella couldn't help but wholeheartedly agree. She wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. All she wanted was her bed and some peace and quiet since her head still hurt like hell and she felt very hazy. Little did she know that entering that room would mean the end of her peace and quiet for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you to anyone who took the time to review and anyone who added a story alert. I'm going to take those story alerts and reviews as an indication that I should continue so here's chapter two. _

Chapter 2

The guide finished the tour about ten minutes after Bella had snuck back in and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at that. Though before they were allowed to leave there was a quick bathroom break where Bella took the time to splash some water on her face because her headache and haziness were rapidly becoming worse and she knew that it would look suspicious if she didn't go to the bathroom after she had asked their guide if she could go just twenty five minutes ago. When the teachers had finished counting everyone they were allowed on the bus that would take them back to school. The mood on the bus was exuberant since everyone was happy that the tour and the school day were over.

Bella tried to ignore all the noise and the swiveling motions the bus made and concentrated on fighting her killer headache and staying conscious. Once the bus stopped Bella was one of the first students off the bus and quickly started walking home. She knew that she was losing both fights and hoped she would be able to make it home before she lost consciousness. When she reached her house she immediately went to the couch sensing she wouldn't make it to her bedroom and collapsed on it absently wondering if Renee was going to come home tonight.

When Bella woke up with a start she saw that it was still light out. She realized that it was probably the neighbor's dog barking that had awakened her and sighed. She wondered how late it was since she still felt tired. She sat up and noticed that she wasn't in her room but in the living room on the couch and the events from before flooded her mind. She then looked at the hour and her eyes widened. It was seven AM! That meant she had slept fourteen hours which was a record for her since she had never needed more than eight hours of sleep. It also meant that it was already the next day and she was going to have to get up and get ready for school if she wanted to be on time.

Bella groaned and by doing that noticed her headache from the day before hadn't completely vanished. She got up and quickly got ready. In the kitchen she found a note from Renee saying she was at Phil's. Bella shuddered she really didn't want to picture her mother in Phil's hotel room but she supposed she should be happy that he had a hotel room otherwise they would both be here and Renee would probably have a fit if she knew that Bella had slept for fourteen hours.

As it was both Phil and Renee deserved some time together they were newlyweds after all and Bella was happy she had been alone last night because she didn't want Renee to know that anything had happened. Not that Bella herself really knew what had happened but having Renee worrying about her wouldn't help anybody. Forty minutes later Bella walked out the door with an extra supply of painkillers just in case her headache got worse. Like always Bella walked through the park to school and arrived just in time for first period.

She sat in the back next to some boy she never talked to and waited for the English teacher to arrive when she suddenly saw images that sickened her. She was herself and the boy next to her, they were both naked and doing things she never ever wanted to see let alone do. Apart from being sickening it was also weird. It was like she was having a fantasy that wasn't really hers. She thought about that for a minute and looked at the boy next to her that was now leering at her. She shuddered both at the leer and her own thoughts. There was no way that was possible right? Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the teacher and she tried to concentrate on what he was saying. It would do no good to start failing a class and to be completely honest she just didn't want to think about what had just happened.

By the time it was lunch Bella was going crazy. Almost every time she had sat next to or close to a boy she had seen some sort of twisted image of them being together and Bella knew for sure that the images weren't coming from her. She found none of those boys even remotely attractive in fact most of them were repulsive and seeing them naked couldn't have been good for her mental health. So she had come up with two theories: either she was really going crazy and was imagining herself having sex with almost every boy she came close to or somehow she could see what they were fantasizing about. She was pretty sure it was the second one that was correct because the first one was just too disturbing to be true.

Bella shuddered and went to sit in a lonely corner in the lunch room. For once she was happy that she didn't have any friends because she didn't think she could handle more of those images and to make things worse her headache was increasing with every image she saw. She was very grateful that she had remembered to take a supply of painkillers because right now she needed them almost as much as she needed her solitude.

Lunch was over faster than Bella would have liked and she slowly dragged herself to her history class while trying to avoid contact with anyone. When she passed the principal's office she heard a voice that made her stop cold. It was one of the voices she had heard yesterday. Bella hesitated since she didn't know what to do. If she stayed here and tried to eavesdrop then she would be late for class and risked getting caught. If she went to class on the other hand she would never know what the man said and if it was her that he was looking for. The decision was made for her when she heard the scraping sound of a chair and footsteps towards the door. Bella quickly moved away from the door and once again started walking towards her history class but not before glancing behind her and seeing what the man looked like.

Unfortunately Bella's day didn't get any better in fact it got worse. When she sat next to some cheerleader she started seeing images of said cheerleader and the quarterback that was sat in the front of the class. By the time the class was over Bella's headache had tripled and she was feeling queasy. A feeling that got worse when she saw that the man from the institute was standing next to the teacher. When all the students were seated

"As you can see we have company. This is Mr. Johansson from the Institute and he would like to ask you some questions."

"So you were one of the groups that were getting the tour yesterday right?" Johansson asked and the students nodded.

"And everyone that was there yesterday is here today? No one's sick?" He asked looking at the teacher for conformation.

"Yeah no one was sick yesterday and no one is sick today."

"Okay!" Johansson said a little too cheery to be believable. "So I was sent here to ask your opinion on the tour you had yesterday. So I have a few forms that I would like you to fill in."

Bella had to stop herself from fidgeting and tried not to look too nervous while she filled in all the boring standard questions. Everyone handed their forms back and Johansson went to find the next class that had visited the Institute. Bella hoped that there was someone sick today so that they would look into that person and she had some time to come up with a plan to keep someone from finding out.

When the bell rang Bella forced herself to take her time and to walk calmly but the minute she entered the park she ran as fast as she could. She went faster and faster until she noticed she was going way too fast for it too be normal. She stopped shocked and looked behind her. No way! She had just ran through the entire park in less than a minute. She looked around her then franticly looking for someone who could have seen her. She sighed in relief when she saw no one. She started walking again but she was careful to watch how fast she was going.

When she got home Bella started freaking out. What the hell was going on with her? Constantly seeing these fucked up images and now the running, the really really fast running. Obviously something in that damn machine had done something to her, something she didn't really understand and right now it didn't really matter. What did matter was that there was a guy who was looking for her because another guy wanted to experiment on her. She had to think because if these kind of weird things kept happening to her someone was bound to find out. She jumped up when the door slammed.

"Bella!"

"Yes mom," Bella answered as relief flooded through her. She really couldn't live like this. Scared that someone would find out and come after her.

"Oh here you are honey. I was just wondering how your day went and if everything went alright yesterday," Renee said as she walked in the living room looking sad. Bella sighed and that wasn't a way to live either. When Phil left again she was torn between her love for her husband and her love for her daughter. It hurt Bella to see her like this. She sighed because she knew a solution that would bring a solution to both problems but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey mom. Yeah it went alright yesterday and today was fine. But I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure Sweetie. You know you can talk to me about anything," Renee answered with a weak smile.

"You know the end of the school year is coming up and I was thinking that maybe I should go and spend next year with dad."

Renee's mouth fell open and for a moment she had no idea what to say.

"And euh what has got you thinking that?" Renee asked not sure where the idea had come from.

"Well I was thinking that then you'd be able to travel along with Phil and you wouldn't miss him so much and I could spend some time with dad. I mean I want to get to know him a little better."

"Well, I don't know honey. Are you sure that's what you want? Forks is a lot different from Phoenix after all and you know I don't mind staying here and spending time with you."

"I know that mom but I really think it would be good for the both of us."

Renee sighed feeling torn. On the one hand she didn't want her daughter to leave but on the other hand it was becoming harder and harder to watch Phil go, not being able to go with him.

"Okay, we'll see if you still feel the same way at the end of July we'll ask Charlie about it," she said with a sigh knowing that there wasn't anything that could stop Bella once she had her mind made up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_Avarenda__: Forks might be a lot of things but safe isn't one of them :p but on the bright side Bella will fit right in…_

_Mynameis...: Don't worry. Alice will be in the next chapter._

_A/N Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. I'm glad my story is being read! Here's chapter 3. Please review and let me know what you think without them I don't really know if I'm doing something wrong or right…_

Chapter 3

By the time it was July Bella was even more sure of her decision. The last couple months of school had been a real nightmare for Bella. Every day she had had to deal with either sickening images or a jumble of answers to the questions of a test she was making. Now one would think that that was a good thing, but sadly whatever it was that allowed her to hear and see all those things had grown stronger so that now she heard not only the person next to her but everybody in the class room all at the same time.

All this had caused Bella to come home with severe headaches and to pass out from the pain and the exhaustion. The only reason she hadn't gone completely crazy was the fact that she had been able to tune out most of the thoughts except for the more intense ones. But unfortunately that hadn't been the end of her misery because every single week she had seen Mr. Johansson lurking around school and talking to students. It was making her nervous and paranoid and she just wanted it all to stop. She couldn't live like this, looking over her shoulders waiting for the day they found out it was her in that godforsaken room or till her mother found out that something was wrong.

Because even at home Bella couldn't find peace since apparently her mother really loved Phil and now Bella knew that better than she would have liked. Since Renee's mind often drifted to Phil and how much she loved him. Something that would have been fine if Bella hadn't known in very great detail just what her mother fantasized about. So when school finally ended she told her mother that she still wanted to spend the next year in the quiet town of Forks with her father. She just hoped Charlie was single and didn't have a crush on someone. And maybe if she was really lucky the students of Forks wouldn't believe in sex or thinking about sex before marriage. It wasn't likely but a girl could only hope right?

So when the end of August neared Bella was on a plane to Forks. When they finally landed Bella was more than ready to get off the plane and go find Charlie. Thankfully she didn't have to look very hard since Charlie was kind of hard to miss dressed in his cop uniform.

"Hi Ch… Dad," Bella said cursing herself for the near slip.

"Hi Bells," Charlie answered pulling her in an awkward hug. "I'm glad you're coming to stay with me this year."

"Yeah me too, dad. Me too," Bella answered as she thought about Renee and Phil being together and about Johanson lurking around her school.

Charlie took her suitcase from her and she followed him to his cruiser. On the way to the house Bella tried to remember the last time she was here. It must have been five years ago when she was twelve. After that she and Charlie had either went camping when she came to visit him or he had come to visit her in Phoenix. She could vaguely remember what the house looked like and she hoped Charlie had painted her bedroom walls since then, because purple really wasn't her color anymore.

"So here we are," Charlie said as he pulled up on the driveway.

Bella was pulled from her thoughts and looked up to the semi-familiar house.

"It still looks the same," she mumbled looking at the white house that could really use a coat of paint. The tree in front of the house was the only thing that had changed since it had grown a lot and was now blocking the view from her bedroom window. She followed her father inside the house and was once again struck by the thought that everything looked exactly the same as it had when she was twelve.

"You still know where everything is?" Charlie asked and Bella nodded. "Well, not a lot has changed but I did get you a new computer and painted your walls," Charlie continued and he seemed a little nervous when he said this like he was scared that Bella wouldn't like it and decide to go back to Phoenix.

"Thanks, dad!" Bella answered and she gave him another awkward hug.

"Yeah well I enrolled you in the local high school so you start on Monday. As for dinner…" Charlie seemed to hesitate a little before continuing: "I'll have to order in since I don't really have a whole lot of food in the house. Pizza okay?"

"Yeah pizza is fine, dad. But maybe I could take over the cooking after today?" Bella asked knowing her father really wasn't a great cook.

"That would be great Bells," Charlie answered after which he retreated into the living room and Bella went to inspect her room. She was surprised to see her walls were painted into a soft blue instead of the standard white she had expected. She saw the new computer and hoped that it would get her through the year. It wasn't as fancy as the computer she had had at home but it would have to do. Bella sighed and started unpacking some of her bags.

"Bells? Dinner's here?" Charlie called from downstairs.

Bella's eyes swept over her room that was now a little messy. She still had quite a bit of unpacking to do tomorrow but she was sure she could either finish that tonight or tomorrow morning. She sighed again wishing she hadn't given in to her mother's pleas to leave so late. Now she only had a day to get used to being here before she had to go to school again. But on the upside of things she didn't have a headache and hadn't seen any disturbing images today.

"Bells?" Charlie called again.

"Coming," Bella answered and ran downstairs.

Bella and Charlie both ate their pizza in silence which neither of them minded and Bella started to think that she had more in common with her dad than she had previously thought. She smiled at that thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay in Forks. After all who would think that the quiet daughter of Chief Swan was anything other than completely normal. Once she had finished eating Bella excused herself to unpack some more after which she went to bed completely exhausted.

The following day Bella woke up to an empty house and found a note from Charlie which explained that he had gone to work and would be home around five with groceries and a surprise for her. While eating breakfast Bella wondered what he would surprise her with since he had just gotten her a new computer and he didn't really know what she liked and disliked. After breakfast Bella decided to go for a long walk in the woods. She would take her lunch with her and see where she ended up. She could finish unpacking when she came back.

When Bella, after walking for about two hours, finally stopped to eat and drink something she had ended up deep in the forest but she wasn't scared since all those camping trips she had taken with Charlie had taught her quite a few things about nature. She didn't really know where she was but she knew how to get back and right now she never wanted to go back since she had finally found a sense of calm. The many trees surrounding her and the silence apart from a few birds always brought her a sort of inner peace. She loved the forest and she loved walking in the forest. Sure she tripped a lot more but to Bella the sense of calm was worth the sacrifice of being a little hurt.

Bella started packing up her things again and that's when she saw it a beautiful dear a couple meters from her. Before she could stop herself she moved toward it, the deer noticed and sped off leaving Bella staring after it in wonder. Seeing the dear speed off like that had reminded Bella of herself and her little run through the park. She wondered if she would still be able to run so fast or if it had been a one time thing. 'Well,' she thought. 'I'm alone in a forest. Only one way to find out.'

And with that thought Bella flung her bag on her back and started running as fast as she could, something she had avoided doing since that day in the park. At first she was just running at normal speed and wondering if it really had been a one time thing and if she should stop running before she tripped. But then she had started to speed up again and before she knew it she was running at an incredible speed and enjoying it.

She was running so fast it was almost like floating and just when Bella started thinking that this was the greatest sensation in the world she tripped and fell. She managed not to hit any trees but still made a lot of noise and she was sure she was going to have a lot of bruises. She sat up, ignoring her headache and checked if she was bleeding anywhere or had any broken bones. When she was sure she was fine she stood back up and looked down at herself. Her clothes were dirty and a couple of bruises were already showing themselves.

'Great,' she thought annoyed with herself. 'I'm certainly going to make an impression tomorrow.' She was shook from her thoughts by a rustling sound that was followed by a louder booming noise. Bella panicked and started running again. The panic fuelling her brought her to top speed in a matter of seconds. The only problem was that whatever had made those noises was following her and gaining terrain fast. Now Bella was having a full blown panic attack as she tried to push herself to run even faster. she heard another bang and felt her feet not touch the floor anymore. She looked down and panicked even more. 'Shit! She was flying and really, really fast too. This wasn't good! She didn't want to be flying! She was afraid of heights!' Bella willed herself to calm down a little and aimed in what she hoped was the direction of her house.

Not a minute later she flew through the bathroom window that had been left open. She landed on her ass on the rug that lay in front of the shower. Bella stood up and felt her headache get ten times worse. She groaned, reached for the painkillers and walked to her room. Once there she took two painkillers and collapsed on her bed. She lost consciousness seconds after her head hit her pillow.

_A/N So who do you think was chasing Bella in the forest and why didn't he/she/they catch up with her?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and to everyone who added a story alert. Anyway here's chapter four. I know it's a little slow but I needed to build up to the events in the next chapter! So the next chapter is definitely going to be action packed! I hope that made you guys at least a little curious! So please review. I'll even give you a motivation to review. The more reviews the faster I'll post the next chapter._

Chapter 4

Rosalie and Emmett had gone out to hunt and were now sitting quietly on a blanket enjoying the day and each other's company. Because even though they had been together for decades they still loved each other like it was just their first year together. It was like they were newlyweds only it was better because they knew each other inside and out. Suddenly their quiet moment was disturbed by a loud thud.

"What was that?" Emmett asked curious.

"I don't know probably an animal. After all we're in the middle of a forest," Rosalie said in a dry tone knowing that her husband's curiosity had been aroused and he would probably want to go see for himself what it was. Emmett let out a booming laugh at his wife's tone and said enthusiastically: "Let's go check it out!"

"Em, don't. It's not worth it."

But Rosalie had said it too late since her very curious husband was already running towards the noise. She sighed but ran after him and caught up with him easily since he wasn't running at full speed.

"This better be good," Rosalie muttered but was silenced quickly when she realized that whatever had made the sound was running away from them at an incredible speed. Both she and Emmett sped up and were catching up to it.

'Could it be another vampire?' She wondered and sniffed the air. She could smell the trees, the earth and blood. Her eyes widened. No not just blood, human blood.

"Em, it's a human," Rosalie whispered shocked.

"It can't be! Humans can't run this fast.

"I smell blood."

"Maybe it's a vampire covered in blood," Emmett answered and sped up even more. Just a little faster and he would catch up to whatever and whoever this was. He saw a tiny figure in the distance and then suddenly he felt his legs being pushed out from under him and fell. He looked up wondering if something had attacked him and saw the figure fly. It was flying!

Rosalie stopped as abruptly when she saw Emmett trip.

"Em?" She asked hesitantly. "Did you just trip?"

"Euh yeah something like that. But did you see it? It was flying!"

"Vampires aren't supposed to trip, Em! Did you hit your head too?" Rosalie asked feeling a little panicked because Emmett had just tripped and was probably hallucinating.

"I tripped but I didn't. It was liked something pushed my legs out from under me and no I didn't hit my head. Did you see it flying Rose? The figure was flying!"

"Okay Em, we should go see Carlisle right now! There could be something wrong with you!" Rosalie yelled now really panicked.

"There's nothing wrong with me Rose! I just fell."

"Vampires don't fall! Nor do they hallucinate about flying objects. Now get up! We're going to Carlisle!" Rose ordered and Emmett followed obedient because his wife seemed really worried and he didn't want her to worry, especially not about him.

Rosalie dragged Emmett all the way back to the Cullen mansion at top speed. Once they entered she yelled: "Carlisle!"

In just a matter of seconds Carlisle was standing in front of her and so was the rest of her family. They all looked a little worried at her outburst.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" Carlisle asked his golden brown eyes filled with concern.

"There's something wrong with Emmett! He tripped and was hallucinating."

"I didn't trip and I certainly wasn't hallucinating," Emmett protested.

"That's interesting," Edward said when he saw what had happened in Emmett's head.

"So? What happened?" Esme asked concerned when no one spoke.

"We were out enjoying our day when we heard something, a loud thud, and I was curious so we went to check it out. But when we got to where the noise had come from whatever made the noise was running away from us. Really fast, like vampire fast. Anyway we chased it and started to get closer to it when I felt some kind of force push my legs from underneath me. I fell and immediately looked up to see if something had attacked me but I saw it fly away! Whatever we were chasing, was flying!"

"I smelled blood, human blood so it might have been a human," Rosalie said. "And Vampires don't fall and there's no such thing as flying!"

"There's also no such thing as vampires," Alice piped up.

"Oh come on, Alice. You're going to stand there and tell me you believe he saw someone flying?" Rosalie scoffed.

"It's possible and if he said he did I believe him!"

A wave of calm went through the room and both girl fell silent.

"You might both be right, you know. I believe Emmett too, Rose. I felt nothing but sincerity come from him when he spoke and you should know that your husband doesn't lie about these kind of things. Besides vampires don't hallucinate either and it is possible that some kind of invisible force did knock his feet out from under him," Jasper said calmly.

Rosalie's panic retreated and she sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry Emmett, Alice. I'm just scared something might be wrong. I mean it was kind of alarming when Em suddenly tripped."

That made all of the Cullens laugh and if it was possible Emmett's cheeks would be red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry Rosie. There's nothing wrong with me," Emmett said hugging her from behind.

"If you ever say my name like that again there will be," Rosalie threatened but didn't resist his hug. Emmett just grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I'll examine you anyway. Just to make sure everything's alright but I'm more concerned about whatever it was that you chased," Carlisle said.

"I agree from what I could tell from both Emmett's and Rosalie's thoughts was that it was something that smells human, can run as fast as we do and that can fly," Edward said frowning because in all of his existence he had never heard of a creature that fit those criteria.

"There's nothing we can really do about that now. We can try and research it to see if we come up with something and be more careful in the woods, but other than that we're going to have to wait until we run into it again," Alice said confused that she hadn't seen any of this happen in a vision.

"Well let's go do some research then. Carlisle you can examine Emmett in the meantime," Esme ordered still concerned that something might be wrong with one of her sons.

They all lost themselves in research until it was morning and time to go to school. They were all feeling a little down because they hadn't come up with anything.

"Maybe we should stay home," Rosalie suggested still concerned something might be wrong with her husband even though Carlisle had declared him completely healthy.

"We should go. I'm fine besides we can't miss the first day of school!" Emmett countered enthusiastically kissing her neck.

"Yeah and I hear there's going to be a new student," Edward said remembering having heard rumors when he had passed through town.

"Who?" Alice asked confused. She hadn't seen anyone coming. Was she really that distracted that she couldn't see anything coming anymore? She realized she had been distracted and uncharacteristically quiet during the Summer holidays, but she didn't realize that it had gone to the point that it had started messing with her visions. She had been withdrawn these past few months because she felt a void in her life. She was lonely. She had no one to love and sometimes watching Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett really hurt since she knew she didn't have that. But she also felt like she shouldn't feel that way because after all Edward and Jasper didn't have anyone either and they didn't sulk about it. Then again both Jasper and Edward had had flings while she hadn't even kissed anyone. Could you believe it? She was over a hundred and hadn't ever kissed someone, at least not that she could remember.

"Yet," Edward whispered in her ear. "You haven't found love yet. It'll come, Alice. When you least expect it to it'll sneak up on you and you shouldn't feel guilty for missing that just because Jasper and I don't. You're allowed to feel, Alice. And you have had visions by the way. Just this morning you had one of Emmett jumping Rose, remember?" Edward shuddered and so did Alice. Really sometimes they saw things no one should ever have to see. "Now get in the car! I don't want to be late," he continued grinning, giving her a little push which she answered by sticking her tongue out and getting in the car extra slow.

_A/N Btw I'm curious if there is anything specific you would like to see happening in this fic? I can't promise I'll make it happen but I'll definitely try. So if there is, please let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_Wendy55__: No, it was just Rosalie and Emmett, vampires with at least some self-control _

_Mynameis...: Well as long as I have inspiration I'll keep updating regularly. But it could happen that I get stuck and in that case I'll probably fall of the grid but I promise that it won't be for much longer than two weeks at a time._

_The Accident Experiment__: Thank you for the great suggestions, as you can see I was planning to do something along the lines of three already. I'm afraid the rest kind of clashes with the storyline I had planned._

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review and to everyone who added a story alert. It's very much appreciated! Just a reminder that if you have questions and want them answered before the next chapter you're going to have to sign in… Anyway on to the next chapter! _

Chapter 5

"Bella! Bella!" A voice loudly called out. Bella stirred and slowly drifter towards consciousness. She heard the voice again. It sounded panicked but she couldn't figure out who the voice belong to.

"Bella!" The voice sounded frantic now. Charlie, it was her dad calling her name. She woke up fully now.

"Dad? What is it?" Bella asked sleepy and confused.

"Bells, you scared me! You didn't wake up and I thought the worst," Charlie answered relieved but still concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just tired I guess. I think I overdid it yesterday," Bella answered trying to stay as truthful as possible. 'She overdid it alright. She was freaking flying yesterday! Flying! Her! That was just asking for trouble!'

"Just tired Bella? You were already asleep when I came home yesterday. You slept for more than fourteen hours. I can't remember a time where you slept more than eight. Are you sure you aren't sick or something?"

"I'm fine dad. I guess I'm just a teenager that likes to sleep a lot. Nothing abnormal about that right?" Bella grinned weakly. She could feel her head starting to pound again and hoped Charlie left soon so that she could take a painkiller without raising suspicion.

"Okay, if you're sure. You better hurry and get ready Bells. It's almost time for school and I still have to show you your surprise since I didn't get the chance yesterday," Charlie answered getting a little excited. Bella nodded and breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie turned around and went downstairs. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a painkiller and a quick shower she hoped that one or both would cure her headache.

Twenty minutes later Bella ran down the stairs and into the kitchen she took an apple knowing that she wouldn't have time to eat more for breakfast and went in search for Charlie. She knew he had a surprise for her but she had to ask him something too. She had just realized that she had no way of getting to school. Well, she could walk but since they lived on the edge of Forks that walk would take about an hour and that was a lot of time to lose. She could run or fly but that might do a little damage to the 'I'm normal'-image she was trying to project. So she wanted to ask Charlie how she was supposed to get to school every day. She mentally cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner but she knew that with everything that had happened lately it was a miracle she was still somewhat sane. In fact that she was not lying on her bed in the fetal position after being chased by something and flying just the day before was nothing short of a miracle. It was probably just shock and the fact that she hadn't had time to process it all.

"Dad? Where are you?" She called out in between bites of her apple when she walked to the living room and saw no sign of Charlie.

"I'm outside. Come here for a second. It's almost time for you to leave for school."

"What are you doing outside? I thought you didn't have to leave for work until this afternoon?" Bella asked while she walked out of the house. When she noticed what her dad was standing next to her eyes widened.

"Well? What do you think? I know she isn't going to win any beauty pageant soon but she works and she's safe…" Charlie trailed off suddenly unsure of himself. Bella was still standing there looking shocked and for the first time he started doubting himself. She was a girl, a teenager and obviously she had changed a lot. The different sleeping pattern proved that. Maybe she didn't want such a burly car, maybe she would like a girly car better. "Bells? You don't have to drive it if you don't like it, but I just thought it…"

When she heard the doubt and hesitation in Charlie's voice Bella snapped back to the present and ran off the porch right into his arms.

"I love it, dad. Don't worry. I was just a little shocked that's all. I mean I just remembered this morning that I had no way of getting to school and then you go and give me a truck," Bella answered chuckling looking at the old red truck. It wasn't something most girls would like to drive but Bella wasn't like most girls and she liked the fact that her car had character. "This is one of the best presents anyone has ever given me," Bella continued which made Charlie blush. It was obvious her gratitude was making him a little uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you like it, Bells. Now get in and go to school. Don't wanna be late on your first day," Charlie said still blushing but relieved his daughter liked her gift. Bella nodded, kissed him on the cheek and got in her new truck.

"Bye dad. See you tonight. I'm cooking tonight so no pizza!" She yelled as she put the car in reverse and drove off the driveway.

When she got to Forks High school Bella was surprised to see that she wasn't only on time but she was a little early and considering her truck really didn't like speeding that was a small miracle. She walked through the doors and went to find the office. She was hardly inside before she collided with someone sending the person's books tumbling to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bella said cursing herself for making such a bad first impression.

"Hey, no worries. You're the new girl right? Chief Swan's daughter?" The black haired Asian guy responded.

"Yeah Bella Swan."

"Well Bella Swan do you need some help to find your way around here? If so I'm you're man!"

"Euh, could you just tell me where the admin's office is?"

"Sure, follow me! I'm Eric by the way," he answered and dragged her with him.

"So Bella, what's your first class?" Eric asked when Bella exited the office, startling her in the process.

"English in room 6."

"Alright, I'm in that class. Come on, I'll show you where it is," he said enthusiastically dragging her with him once more.

"Hey Bella? Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Eric asked right before they entered the classroom.

"Sure, why not?" Bella answered hesitantly. It wasn't like Eric was a bad guy, he just seemed a little too interested in her. Then again she didn't know anyone here so she really didn't get to be picky.

The first half of the day flew by and before Bella knew it, it was lunch. She followed Eric while Jessica, one of Eric's friends who also had English, was talking her ear of. Absently Bella wondered if the girl really thought she was that interesting or if she just liked to be the center of attention. She sat down at their table and was introduced to Mike, a blonde guy who looked like the typical teenage boy, and to Angela, a friendly looking brunette who quietly welcomed her to Forks. Based on her first impression Bella thought that Jessica was nice but a little self-centered, Eric seemed like a great guy but he really was trying to hard, Mike was downright scary especially since his fantasies were playing in her head and were all about her and very little clothes which made her want to barf and Angela was a really sweet and quiet girl. So it really didn't come as a surprise to Bella when Jessica did most of the talking which was once in a while interrupted with Eric or Mike's attempts at flirting with 'the new girl'.

So Bella just stayed in the background listening to the conversations around her. She was glad that she had made some friends on her first day because the better she fit in the less chance she had at being found out. She looked up from her lunch tray when she felt a cold breeze go through the cafeteria and felt her mouth drop open. For there at the door stood the most beautiful girl. Well beautiful wasn't really an adequate word to describe the girl. It was too bland. Everyone could be called beautiful but none of them would ever be in the same category as this girl. She was shorter than the average, but in a weird way it suited her like she wouldn't be the same if she had an average height. She had dark, short hair which was a bit spiky and she was pale with flawless skin. She looked original like you could put her in a crowd of a thousand people and still pick her out with just one look.

'Magical,' Bella thought. She's magical. Only when the girl started moving towards an empty table by the window did Bella notice that she hadn't come in alone. She was being followed by two boys who were, like the girl, incredibly gorgeous. Bella was already starting to wonder if maybe that machine from Phoenix did cause brain damage because there was no way that those three supermodels lived in Forks. And then the door opened once again making Bella shiver from the cold and revealing two more incredibly good-looking people. A huge guy with dark hair and a blonde girl walked in hand in hand and joined the rest of the remarkable group.

Jessica caught Bella looking and said: "Beautiful aren't they? But don't get your hopes up they're all incredibly stuck up. Think they're too good to talk to anyone who isn't a part of their family."

"Who are they?" Bella asked still fascinated but trying not to stare at the beautiful pixie-like girl.

"They're the Cullens," Angela answered with a soft smile. "The big, brown-haired guy is Emmett, the blonde girl next to him is Rosalie, the blonde guy next to her is Jasper, the other brown-haired guy is Edward and the other girl is Alice."

'Alice, it suits her' Bella thought while she felt an irrational irritation build up in her at Angela calling Alice 'the other girl'. For some reason Bella felt that if anyone at that table was worth a lyrical description it was Alice.

Meanwhile the Cullens were listening in on the conversation and Edward was getting frustrated.

"What's wrong, Ed? Is Jessica having fantasies again?" Emmett teased.

"No, Mike is, but that's not it. I can't read the new girl."

"What do you mean you can't read her?" Rosalie asked in a tone that was a cross between bored and irritated.

"I mean I can't read her. Nothing, it's like she's not even there."

"Jazz, can you sense her emotions?" Alice asked curious.

"I think so, but it's hard to tell for sure with so many people in one room."

Alice nodded and they all fell silent again as Jessica continued the conversation about them.

"And Rosalie and Emmett are dating. Can you believe it? I mean isn't it kind of disgusting. Like kissing your brother."

"They're adopted, Jess," Angela objected quietly.

"Besides," Eric said in his enthusiastic way. "It doesn't look like they think it's like kissing their sister or brother."

"There was something wrong with that sentence," Mike said looking as confused as Jessica. The conversation was interrupted by Emmett's booming laugh that could be heard in the entire cafeteria. Bella froze at the sound, suddenly terrified. She had heard that sound before, in fact she had heard it just yesterday. She looked at the Cullens again, at Emmett specifically and came to the conclusion that he was the one that had been chasing after her yesterday. Maybe it wasn't as safe in Forks as she had originally thought and that thought made her insides freeze.

The bell rung then indicating that lunch was over.

"Come on, Bella! Time for math," Mike Newton said with a flirty smile that made her stomach churn once again. Having no choice she followed him. She would think about all this when school was over, for now she just had act normal and sit through the next few hours.

Bella felt relieved when she walked towards the classroom where she was going to have Biology since it was her last class of the day which meant she could finally go home afterwards. She walked in and headed towards the teacher.

"Bella Swan? Okay, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen," the teacher said without really looking up and started taking out his books. Bella turned with a sense of dread and saw that it was the brown-haired Cullen that didn't look like a football player. Edward, his name was Edward. 'Okay, Bella. Just calm down. In an hour you'll be home.' As Bella went to sit next to him he leaned as far away from her as he possibly could. 'Well, he's just Mr. Congeniality,' Bella thought and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

When the class was nearing it's end images overtook Bella and she froze. She saw herself and Edward who was ripping her throat open with his teeth after which he attacked everyone in the class room. Bella paled visibly and started shaking. The bell rang then and Bella ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home, safe and alone, so that she could think, think about something other than the blood. She bumped into some kind of wall but didn't pay attention to it nor did she slow down. She just kept running towards her truck, towards safety. Once she reached it she jumped in and drove off as fast as her truck allowed.

"What was up with her?" Jasper asked as he walked towards Emmett and Rosalie.

"I don't know. She ran into me but just kept running. She looked kind of pale though," Emmett said thinking.

"Em? Did you smell her?" Rosalie asked as Alice and a grumpy Edward joined them.

"I did and I know."

"You did and know what? And what's up with you?" Alice asked confused directing her last question to Edward.

"Not here!" Edward grumbled. "If we're going to talk about things we should do it at home where we're sure nobody's listening in."

And with that Edward stomped towards his Volvo. The rest of the Cullen kids shrugged and followed him. Once they arrived home they found the place empty. Carlisle and Esme had left a note that said they were out hunting and would be back later. Alice searched their future and said: "They'll be back around 2 am. Now Edward what was up with you?"

"The new girl. I sat next to her. Her blood is the best thing I have ever smelled and I can't switch classes which means I'm stuck. So I either stay away from her and that class or wait till I snap and kill everybody," Edward grumbled hating that the girl's blood tempted his inner beast so much.

"Yeah, well that's not all. The new girl smells exactly like that flying figure we followed," Emmett said enthusiastically and suspicious at the same time.

"Still not all," Jasper said quietly. "When she passed us and bumped into you she was feeling terrified. Absolutely terrified."

"We should go and check her out. She could be a danger to us," Edward said.

"You're just saying that because she's a danger to you. Because her blood tempts you," Alice said defending the gorgeous brunette she had seen in the cafeteria.

"And you're just defending her because you like her," Edward said reading her mind.

"Get out of my head Edward," Alice said angry at him for invading her privacy and annoyed that he was right. She liked the girl and she hadn't even spoken to her yet. It was just that when she had looked at her she had felt something, something she hadn't ever felt before. Some sort of tingling feeling. She didn't know what to think of it, but she knew she liked the girl.

"Edward's right," Rosalie said.

"But," Alice interjected.

"Sorry, Alice but he is. We need to know if she's a threat or not. I suggest we go and find out."

"Well then, let's go," Edward said eager to get to the bottom of this.

"Wait! We should wait. Wait till chief Swann is asleep. It wouldn't do any good to be caught trying to break in the Chief's house," Rosalie said.

"Alright then. We'll go tonight," Emmett said while his siblings nodded in agreement even if it was reluctant.

"Fine," Alice huffed. "But we don't all go in. I mean we're not sure she's a threat and there's no need to scare her to death by all showing up in her bedroom."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Three of us go in and two stay outside just in case there are any problems."

"And who should go in?" Jasper asked.

"Well, she's a girl. So me and Rosalie and Jasper's power works on her so Jasper too."

"That's not such a bad idea. I mean Em. you can be a little intimidating and Edward's power doesn't work on her so we'll do it that way."

"It's settled then! We'll pay her a little visit tonight at midnight and find out whether or not she's a threat."

_A/N Now how do you think Bella's going to react to her visitors?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_Avarenda__: Either I'm predictable or you're very insightful. Let's go with the latter since it's favorable for both of us. ;)_

_hphglover__: I could have wrote it so that Charlie was somewhere else but that seemed a little too convenient. Not that him sleeping through the whole thing isn't but well if I can sleep through the firefighters coming to my street (with their sirens on) to put out a burning building then Charlie can sleep through Jasper being thrown into a wall._

_Wendy55__: Her headache did get a lot worse but it wasn't Emmett's fault (this time) ;)_

_A/N Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and/or added a story alert. The reviews really motivate me to write and to update. So here's chapter six! Let me know if you like it or don't like it!_

Chapter 6

After discussing what they would do about the situation with 'the new girl' they had all went to different parts of the house. Jasper had even gone so far as to leave the house since the tension and emotions were proving to be too much for him to handle. Emmett and Rosalie had both started playing a videogame to keep themselves occupied till Midnight, while Edward had sought his distraction in his piano. And Alice had retreated to her bedroom trying to see the future which, to her annoyance, wasn't working. Alice sighed because her not seeing anything meant that they would have to go in blind, not something she liked to do, especially not now since she wanted to keep her family as well as the girl safe. When midnight neared all the Cullen kids gathered in the living room.

"Okay, so everybody knows what they'll do?" Edward asked.

"Yep, I'll stay outside with you," Emmett said.

"I'll go in first followed by Alice and Rose, after which I'll wake her up carefully."

"And then we try and talk to her," Alice said looking at each member of her family with a threatening look.

"Don't worry, Allie. If we don't have to hurt her, we won't," Emmett said cheerfully, glad the waiting was over.

"Let's go then," Rosalie said eager to get this thing over with.

They all ran at vampire speed to the Swan house. They stopped at the end of the forest.

"They're breathing's slow. They're sleeping," Edward said quietly. Jasper nodded and walked towards the front of the house with the others on his tail.

"Her scent is the strongest here. I think that's her bedroom," Rosalie pointed at the window that was hidden behind a tree.

"Good, the tree will make it easier for us to get in," Jasper said and jumped in the tree and then to the window which was closed, but Jasper silently pried it open and stepped in the room. Seconds later both Alice and Rosalie joined him in the small bedroom.

Bella was trashing and whimpering a little and Jasper walked closer to her bed.

"I think she's having a nightmare. She's terrified," Jasper said knowing that this would make it even more difficult to wake her up without scaring her to death. "Stand back a little so we don't scare her too much. I'm going to wake her up."

Alice and Rosalie both listened and moved to the corner that was the furthest away from the bed so that they were far enough not to look threatening but still close enough to help Jasper should he need it. Alice tried to calm herself down. She had to trust Jasper to do this right. She knew he had been the best choice for this task since he had the best reflexes in case the girl attacked and he could feel her emotions so he would be the best at calming her down.

Just when Jasper leaned over to wake her up Bella started awake. She saw something leaning over her and reacted on instinct. Her hand shot out, but didn't make contact because Jasper flew against the wall with a thud. She sat up noticed Alice and Rosalie and panicked. She flew upright and bolted out the window at an inhuman speed. Both Emmett and Edward had just enough time to look up and watch her fly away towards the forest. Emmett reacted immediately: he jumped in the tree and through the window worried that someone was injured. Edward reacted seconds later and started in pursuit of the flying figure.

"Rose?" Emmett called out. "I'm fine, Em. We're all fine just a little shocked and surprised," Rosalie answered while both she and Alice were helping Jasper up.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Alice answered. "Did she hit you, Jazz? Because it didn't look like it."

"No, she didn't. I don't really know what happened. It felt like a force pushing me out of the way."

"Shh! Be quiet for a second!" Rosalie whisper-yelled. They all stopped talking and breathing.

"What was it?" Emmett asked a few seconds later.

"We forgot about Chief Swan! But his slow breathing means he's still sleeping," Rosalie answered puzzled that anyone would be able to sleep with all this going on.

"What do we do now? And where is Edward?" Jasper asked as he climbed out of the window.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alice huffed annoyed when they were all back outside and couldn't see Edward anywhere.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"He followed her," Jasper answered just before Alice stove away following Edward's sent. If he hurt one hair on that girl's head Alice was going to rip him apart. They had done enough damage already and he knew her blood was especially tempting to him. She really didn't want her brother to accidently kill the girl. She sighed in frustration. She really needed to know that girl's name. It was nowhere near normal to like someone so much without even knowing their name or having talked to them for that matter.

Bella flew over the forest not paying attention to where she was going. It didn't matter right now. She just had to get away. She had finally fallen asleep after hours of restless tossing and turning just to be startled awake by a nightmare to find that reality wasn't that much better. She had no idea how she had done it, but she had managed to push the guy standing over her away from her without using her hands or legs. After which she had jumped out of the window hoping the flying would kick in. Luckily for her it had. At least something had gone her way, because lately everything seemed to go wrong for her. Because here she was in Forks, a small town that was supposed to be safe, being chased, stalked and brutally murdered in someone's head.

Her concentration was slipping and she felt herself losing altitude coming closer to the top of the trees. She knew she really didn't have the energy to fly since she had hardly slept at all and was still exhausted from seeing images at school. She was going to have to land or she would crash. She searched the territory below her, franticly looking for an open spot while she descended some more. There! A few meters from her there was an opening, somewhere she could land. She tried to concentrate to get there before she crashed completely.

Just as Bella reached the open spot she lost her concentration and came crashing down right in the cold water of a small river.

"Aargh!" Bella spluttered. "I really need to work on my landing," she muttered. When she heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps she was frightened again. She scrambled upright just as the same guy from class came into view. He didn't look threatening he looked curious, but Bella reminded herself that that didn't matter since she had seen his thoughts. And his thoughts had been less than innocent. Edward took a step forward and Bella stumbled backwards. Her eyes widening with fear.

The wind blew softly making Bella shiver and Edward freeze. Bella saw his eyes darkening and felt her heartbeat pick up. He didn't look innocent anymore. 'He looks murderous,' Bella thought hoping that that wouldn't turn out to be her last thought.

Just then Alice skidded to a stop and came to stand next to Edward giving him an evil look in the process. She then took her time to study the girl realizing this was the closest she had been to her thus far. She looked scared, terrified really, but still beautiful. Her brown hair was wet as were her pajamas and it made her look a little exotic and a lot hot. She was breathing a little too hard, her eyes were wide with fear and she was terribly pale. She was still gorgeous though. As she took in the girl's appearance one thought stood out. 'Who wants to be normal anyway?' She felt the rest of the family join her and Edward. Jasper stepped forward to stand next to Edward and Alice while Emmett and Rosalie stayed a few steps behind them. Apparently they were still following the plan only in a different setting. Alice held her hands up, took a few steps towards the girl and spoke: "We're not here to harm you."

"Careful Alice, she's still scared," Jasper warned.

"I promise we won't hurt you," Alice tried again but she remained where she was, not wanting to scare the girl anymore.

"Yeah right," Bella scoffed despite her fear. "Tell that to your brother who's imagining ripping my throat open as you speak." Bella's eyes went wide when the last sentence came out of her mouth. Now she wasn't just scared anymore. Now she was terrified and panicking. She really hadn't meant to say that. It was supposed to be her secret, but then again they had already seen her fly so it wasn't like they were going to believe she was normal anyways. And it's not like they were completely normal either. They all ran really fast, broke into her room and one of them was apparently constantly fantasizing about killing her. Right, summarizing how abnormal they were really didn't help in calming her down so she stopped doing it and tried to think of everything except the situation she found herself in which proved to be impossible.

"What do you want from me," Bella whispered shivering, scared, broken and exhausted. She was fighting her headache and losing terribly and what was worse than that was that she could already feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, but she fought it valiantly.

Meanwhile the five vampires were looking at Bella in shock. Did she just say that she could see what Edward was imagining.

"Edward?" Alice whispered too silent to be heard by human ears. "Is she right?"

"She's right. Her blood is just so tempting. Me ripping open her throat was exactly what I was imagining," Edward whispered back sounding ashamed.

"So she can read us?" Rosalie whispered.

"This is not the time to be discussing that," Alice interrupted and focused on the girl again.

"I promise we won't hurt you," Alice said slowly moving closer again.

"D-don't," Bella protested feeling drained. She panicked and felt her feet lift from the ground which was unfortunately more than her exhausted body could take. Bella fainted and fell to the ground. Alice rushed to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. She picked her up bridal-style and felt that the girl was shivering badly.

"We need to get her to some place warm. She's freezing," Alice said and started running towards the only place where she knew she could take care of the girl.

_A/N In the next chapter: Esme and Carlisle's reaction to the entire situation. How do you think they'll react? Don't forget to review! The more reviews the faster the update! (I know shameless attempt at getting reviews and I really hope it works :p)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you to my reviewers, the people who added an alert and the people who added this story to their favorites. Now here's chapter seven it's a little more Cullen-centered but I hope you'll like it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think about it! _

Chapter 7

Alice was running as fast as she could trying to keep the shivering girl in her arms shielded from the wind. Emmett and Rosalie were now ahead of her while Jasper and Edward were running next to her. Both of them looked worried and guilty as they should since it was their fault. They had all been at fault. Scaring a girl so badly she had fainted. Now they really were the monsters they had fought so hard not to be. Edward looked pained as she thought that. 'Don't look at me like that, Edward! You know this was our doing,' Alice thought to him. Edward nodded sadly and whispered: "But we'll make it right again."

"I hope we can," Alice said looking at the beautiful girl in her arms. She really wanted a chance to have a normal conversation with her. To just be able to enjoy her company and look into her eyes without seeing fear. Edward shot her another pained look which she missed since most of her attention was on the girl. As they neared the house they saw that both Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the door looking a little hesitant.

"Carlisle and Esme are home and they're feeling worried," Jasper said explaining Rose and Emmett's behavior.

"We don't have time for this," Alice hissed. "Open the door. She's freezing and we need to get her inside now!"

Emmett hurried to open the door for her and Alice was in the living room laying her precious cargo on the couch.

"Carlisle! Help! Jazz, go and get some blankets! Rose, get her some dry clothes!" Alice ordered her normally carefree tone hard and leaving no room for argument. Carlisle came running from his office his eyes widening when he took in the side before him.

"Where were you?" Esme asked when she passed Rosalie on the stairs. "Euh… I'll let Alice explain," Rose said hurrying upstairs to get the clothes.

"Alice, what happened?" Carlisle asked his eyes still wide with disbelief.

"Alice?" Esme questioned as she walked in her living room. When she saw what was going on her eyes went wide too.

"She fell in the water and now she's freezing. I need your help! You can ask questions later and I promise I'll answer them all. Now please, just help," Alice pleaded. Carlisle nodded and went to get his equipment. Rosalie came back downstairs with a sweat suit that she had bought a while back but hadn't ever worn.

"Here, it'll probably be too big for her but it's warm and dry. Alice nodded and glared at Edward and Emmett who quickly turned around not willing to anger or annoy Alice when she was in such a mood. Esme and Rosalie helped her getting the girl dressed. 'Oh for Gods sakes,' Alice thought. 'Now I'm undressing her without even knowing her name.'

"Bella," Edward said quietly with his back still turned. "Her name is Bella Swan."

"Bella," Alice repeated in a whisper reaching down to brush some wet hair out of the girl's face. "It suits her," she whispered more to herself.

"Okay, she's dressed. Now let me examine her," Carlisle said gently pushing Alice out of the way. He started examining Bella by checking her breathing and pulse which seemed to be fine and he continued by measuring her temperature after which he sighed.

"What? What is it?" Alice asked panicked.

"I can't measure her temperature with this thermometer. I'll need to use a low temperature thermometer and that means she's hypothermic. I just need to determine how bad it is," Carlisle explained with a serious look on his face as he took out the other thermometer.

"91.4° Fahrenheit (+/- 33° Celsius) which means she has a mild to moderate case of hypothermia. Jasper cover her with all those blankets, Edward turn up the heating system, Esme go get a towel or a hairdryer for her hair. She should warm up on her own but I'll need to check regularly just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"I'll do that," Alice said quietly when Esme came back down with a luxurious towel. Alice took the towel from her and started toweling Bella's hair trying to take comfort in the proximity of the girl even if she was sick and unconscious.

"I've done what I can for now. So will one of you tell me what's going on?" Carlisle said in a strict tone.

"She's the figure! The flying figure I saw yesterday? She's it!" Emmett said still feeling a little enthusiastic.

"How did you find that out and how did she end up here?" Esme asked confused.

"Well, we figured it out at school because the new girl smelled the same as the figure!" Emmett answered.

"And Edward couldn't read her so she could have posed a threat to us. We decided to pay her a little visit just to be on the safe side," Rosalie added.

"So you cornered her after school?" Esme asked frowning.

"Euh… No, we waited till night fell because we didn't want to discuss this in a public place and we didn't want to be caught by Chief Swan while breaking into his house."

"You waited till it was dark? But she was still awake when you broke in, right?" Carlisle asked getting alarmed.

"No, she wasn't. We were going to wake her up, but because she was having a nightmare she startled awake before we had a chance. She used some kind of force on Jasper and slammed him into a wall before she jumped out of the window a flew away," Alice said disgusted with herself that she had gone along with the plan. Carlisle was both fascinated and horrified. A part of him couldn't wait to find out how a human girl had been able to do all that while another part of him wanted to lecture his children about proper manners and dangerous enemies.

"Emmett went to see if Alice, Rose and Jazz were alright while I followed her," Edward continued where Alice left off while he cringed at his father's thoughts. "She was losing altitude and ultimately landed in a river. She was scrambling up when I approached her, but she was scared of me, terrified even"

"I wonder why," Esme muttered.

"Then the wind blew her scent in my direction and it affected me like no human's blood ever had. I pictured killing her and that's when Alice came. She tried to reassure Bella but it didn't really work since apparently one of her other skills is that she can look into my head. So she saw me killing her in my head," Edward continued.

"She was terrified and panicked and that's when she started floating again. But before she could really fly away again she fainted and Alice caught her. We brought her here then," Jasper finished feeling incredibly guilty.

"So if I understand this correctly you thought a human could pose such a big threat to seven vampires that you had to confront her immediately without consulting us first? And to make things even worse you had to do it when she was asleep?" Carlisle asked incredulously not understanding how his children could have been so stupid.

"She could have been a threat," Rosalie insisted feeling guilty but not wanting to admit it.

"She's human Rosalie! You traumatized the poor girl!" Esme yelled causing everyone to stare at her in shock. Esme never yelled… "You're my children and I love you dearly, but this behavior is unacceptable! I expected better from all of you," she continued in a more even tone which still caused all five of her children to flinch.

"I'm sorry…We got carried away and were concentrating on the fact that she has gifts and that I can't read her," Edward said feeling guilty. All the Cullen kids nodded and apologized to their parents for not thinking things through.

"Well, you better make this up to her when she wakes up and gets better. After all you did kind of attack her like she was the enemy while she hasn't done anything," Esme said glaring at all her children till all of them, even Rosalie, had nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" Rosalie asked suddenly eyes wide and feeling panic.

"It's about five AM. Why?" Carlisle asked puzzled that she had asked such a thing.

"Well, it's nearing morning and that means that Charlie Swan is going to wake up soon to find his daughter missing. Hell, for all we know he's already up and searching for her!"

"Rose, stop panicking. Charlie will wake up when his alarm clock goes off at six and he won't notice Bella's gone until seven when he goes to see if she's awake yet," Alice answered having searched Charlie's immediate future as soon as she had figured out what Rosalie was panicking about.

"I think we still have a reason to panic! After all within two hours the police Chief of Forks is going to notice his daughter isn't in her bed. How in the world are we going to explain how she ended up here?" Rosalie snapped.

"We'll have Esme or Carlisle call him to tell him she's here before he notices she's gone himself," Edward said quietly.

"And what are we going to tell the man exactly, Edward? She flew out of the window? He'll be here to arrest us all if we tell him that," Esme countered imagining how worried the man was going to be when he heard his daughter had spend the night somewhere else and with people who were little more than strangers to either of them.

"How about we tell him we found her in the woods?" Emmett piped up.

"The woods? In the middle of the night? In her pajamas?" Alice asked incredulously still stroking Bella's hair even though it wasn't really necessary anymore.

"We'll just tell him we found her sleepwalking in the woods near our house and since she was dressed in just her pajamas she has contracted a mild case of hypothermia." Emmett said wich caused the others to look at him disbelievingly.

"What? You have a better excuse? It's not like she's going to be skipping out of here any time soon and the man is going to want to know where his daughter is and why she can't go to school," Emmett defended himself and his idea. "Besides, let Esme call him and turn on the charm a little. I'm sure he'll except any excuse then."

Esme arched an eyebrow in anger and asked: "So, I have to clean up your mess?"

"You don't have to, but you have to admit that he's not going to believe any of us if we call him. Now you he'll believe," Emmett answered sheepishly.

"Fine!" Esme huffed. "But you owe me for this! And so help me you're going to make all of this up to that poor girl!"

"We will," Jasper promised which seemed to calm her down a little.

"I'll call around 6 AM so that I don't wake him up and I'll even try and convince him to not visit until this evening when she's well rested and up for visitors."

"That's a good idea. She'll feel weak as it is and we need some time to explain everything to her before she talks her father into throwing you all in a jail cell. Now we're going to need to monitor her till she wakes up and I suggest you take turns in doing that," Carlisle said.

"I'll do it," Alice said still sitting by Bella's side and not intending to leave until the girl opens her eyes.

"Very well, but the rest of you better find a way to make it up to her too," Carlisle warned before walking out of the room towards his office where he was going to research if there had been other humans with this kind of abilities.

_A/N I'm not a doctor and don't know all that much about hypothermia so if I made any mistakes I apologize. Next chapter: Bella wakes up!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Again thank you so much to those who took the time to review, added a story alert or added this story to their favorites. It really motivates me to keep on writing. Anyway on to chapter eight!_

Chapter 8

Bella woke up slowly. She felt confused. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before but instinctively knew she wasn't in her room. Strangely enough she didn't panic nor did she feel afraid. She felt safe like she knew that whatever had happened or would happen she was protected. The fact that she was feeling all that did make her panic a little and she struggled to open her eyes. They felt heavy and it took her a few tries before she succeeded, but eventually her brown eyes slowly opened and after blinking a couple of times a beautiful girl came into view. 'Did I die?' Bella wondered when she looked at the angel-like girl curiously. The girl smiled and the feeling safe came back tenfold along with a kind of warm feeling and some kind of tingly feeling Bella couldn't really describe. One thing was sure though she had never felt like this before and she didn't know why she was feeling this now. A distant noise brought Bella out of her musings and alerted her that the girl wasn't the only one in this house. Bella startled and began struggling to sit up, but the girl stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Shh, calm down. You're safe I promise. You had a mild case of hypothermia and need your rest so just stay down, okay?" the girl said softly and with those words Bella was transported to the previous night. Finding strangers in her bedroom, panicking and flying again, landing in water, seeing that guy kill her in his thoughts while this girl was trying to calm her down by promising she was safe. But what was really weird was that Bella had believed her. Even while she had seen her throat being ripped open in the guy's thoughts she had believed the girl when she said she was safe, just like she believed her now and that freaked her out more than everything else.

Bella had given up her struggle to get up. It was obviously pointless since the girl appeared to be a lot stronger than her. So she calmed down and settled back in the soft couch underneath her with a resigning sigh.

Alice, who had been so happy to see the girl awake and downright delirious when she noticed Bella looking at her with some sort of confused curiosity instead of terror, let go of the shoulders she had been holding and smiled again hoping to reassure Bella.

"I'm going to call my dad down here, okay? He's a doctor and works at Forks Hospital. He's going to need to examine you," Alice said softly knowing that Carlisle already knew his patient was awake and was probably anxious to examine her again.

"Okay," Bella breathed out hardly making any sound.

"Carlisle! She's awake!" Alice called out and after a few minutes Carlisle walked into the living room at a human pace. Having to walk at a human pace in his own house where he normally didn't have to hide annoyed him a little but he thought it was best since his children had traumatized this girl enough as it was.

"Good afternoon," he said politely keeping his voice and tone soft and comforting. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I would like to examine you again if you don't mind miss…?"

"Swan, Bella Swan and I guess I wouldn't mind," Bella answered more than a little hesitant. Carlisle nodded and reached for his equipment that was still on the coffee table.

"Are you hungry, miss Swan?" Carlisle asked while checking her pulse.

"A little," she answered not really able to remember the last time she had been really hungry.

Carlisle nodded and said: "Alice, go and get her something to drink, preferably something warm and see if Esme can fix her something to eat?"

Alice nodded and hurried towards the kitchen knowing Esme had probably already started making something.

"Breathe in for me," Carlisle said checking Bella's lungs and wondering how it was possible that this human girl had multiple abilities, something that was unheard of even in vampires.

"Would you please stop thinking so hard?" Bella pleaded looking pained and interrupting his musings.

"Thank you," she breathed with a sigh of relief while Carlisle looked at her both shocked and curious.

"What?" Bella asked. "Didn't your children tell you everything that happened yesterday? They must have figured out that I could see what that one guy, Edward I think, was thinking.

"They mentioned something like that, but weren't really sure," Carlisle said still looking amazed. "So you can hear what I'm thinking?"

"No, not right now I can't. It kind of comes and goes. I think it has something to do with how much energy is spent thinking about something. I could hear you wondering about my abilities because you were concentrating hard on that thought and I could see your son thinking about ripping my throat off because it was a very intense thought for him," she explained sounding a little unsure and a little scared.

"About that I must apologize for my children's behavior. It was unacceptable and won't happen again," Carlisle said moving on from checking her longs to measuring her temperature.

"It was definitely scary. I tried to keep them away from me with my abilities but it didn't really work," Bella said feeling nervous talking about that specific topic and noticing Carlisle's interest perking up when she said the word 'abilities'. "But I don't get that you seem so interested in my abilities while your children have abilities too."

"Euh, well… It's not exactly the same," Carlisle fumbled not wanting to lie to the girl but not able to tell the full truth either. He knew that they would probably have to tell her the truth eventually, especially since she had seen Edward's thoughts, but it still wasn't a decision he could make on his own.

"Are you going to explain the difference to me?" Bella asked picking up on the fact that he hadn't really answered her question.

"I probably will, but I have to consult with my wife and children about it first since it isn't just my story to tell," Carlisle answered honestly.

Bella nodded understanding. If this had happened to Charlie or Renee too she wouldn't talk about it before asking their permission either. Charlie! Shit!

"What time is it?" Bella asked panicked remembering that Dr. Cullen had said something about afternoon.

"It's about 2PM."

"Charlie! I have to call Charlie, my dad, now!" Bella said franticly trying to get up but being sabotaged again by an incredibly strong Cullen.

"Calm down, Bella. Esme, my wife, has already called him this morning," Carlisle reassured her softly which calmed her down a little.

"She called him? And what did she tell him? Sorry but my children scared your daughter so much that she went flying out the window?" Bella asked incredulously not knowing what they could have possibly said to explain her absence.

"Euh," Carlisle hesitated feeling a little embarrassed. "My wife called him and told him you were sleepwalking in the forest near our house where our children found you and she explained that you were hypothermic and wouldn't be able to attend school today. He's coming over after his shift to visit because while you're a lot better already I would recommend staying inside and rest for at least another day."

"You told him I was sleepwalking in the forest and he believed it?" Bella asked not quite buying the fact that her dad, the cop, would believe such a stupid excuse.

"Let's just say my wife can be very convincing and I am a very respected doctor so yes he believed it," Carlisle said feeling uncomfortable since he knew that his wife Esme had dazzled the sheriff into believing the unlikely story. His explanation made Bella frown and when she opened her mouth to ask another question he interrupted: "Don't ask. It's part of the whole story. I'll probably tell you eventually. Now however you need to drink, eat and rest."

Bella sighed not liking the fact that she would have to wait for an explanation, but it seemed like she didn't have a choice. She really didn't want to trust him, but for some reason she did. Just like she felt safe with his daughter which really wasn't normal since the girl had broken into her room. It made her feel uncomfortable that she felt that way around Alice.

Just then Alice walked back into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands followed by another beautiful woman who looked a little older than her and was carrying a tray with pancakes and syrup.

"Hello, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. I hope you like pancakes?" She said putting the tray on the coffee table in front of Bella while Alice handed Bella the hot chocolate.

"Hi," Bella said feeling a little awed. Seriously this entire family consisted out of models. Criminal models maybe but models nonetheless. "Yeah, I like pancakes," Bella added as she eyed the enormous pile of pancakes. She doubted she would be able to eat more than two.

As if reading her mind Esme said: "I know I may have made a little too much but I didn't know how hungry you were." Esme smiled and continued: "And I'm sure Carlisle already said this but I'm really sorry for my children's behavior yesterday. They don't normally act that stupid or inconsiderate."

Alice looked away feeling guilty and hating the fact that Esme was right. They had acted stupid and inconsiderate. She felt the hopelessness settle inside her. Was Bella ever going to forgive her for that? Was she ever going to be able to trust her or was she always going to be afraid or guarded around her?

"Esme? Alice? Would you come in here for a second?" Carlisle called out from the kitchen.

"Don't forget to rest," Esme told Bella softly with a stern look that reminded Bella a little of her mother. Bella nodded and started eating her pancakes.

When Alice and Esme walked in the kitchen they saw that the entire family was already there.

"I'm sure you already know what this is about," Carlisle began. "So I'm just going to come out with it… I think we need to tell Bella everything. The entire truth about who and what we are."

"You've got to be joking?" Rosalie asked incredulous. "We can't just tell a human! It's dangerous and it's forbidden!"

"It's not like we have a lot of choice here, Rosalie," Edward muttered not liking the situation either but knowing that there was no alternative.

"But telling her is dangerous to us and to her! She would become mixed up in a world where she doesn't belong and she could bring a world of trouble upon us if she knows!"

"She can already end us with what happened yesterday," Jasper calmly interrupted. "She just has to tell her dad what really happened yesterday and he would take care of the rest since our story wasn't that good and he would believe his daughter's word over ours."

"Face it, Rose. With the decisions we made yesterday we have no choice but to tell her," Edward said.

"What do you think Emmett? Alice? You two have been very quiet," Esme said softly.

"I think we need to tell her. I mean she saw Edward's thought's, his bloodlust. How else are we going to explain that? So, I agree with Carlisle, Jazz and Edward. Sorry Rose," Emmett answered squeezing Rosalie's shoulder.

"Alice?" Esme asked.

"I'm scared. Afraid of what her reaction will be," Alice admitted slowly. "I mean what sane human would want to be anywhere near vampires? I just… I like her and I would like to get to know her but it seems that that is getting more impossible by the second," Alice continued feeling sad at the thought of Bella turning her back on all of them.

"Do you see any other way?" Esme asked referring to her visions.

"I can't see anything involving her. She's like a blind spot to my visions," Alice admitted shaking her head.

"Really?" Carlisle asked a little alarmed and a lot intrigued.

"Yes, so far I haven't seen anything that even relates to her."

"That makes it even more dangerous! We have no way of knowing how she's going to react," Rosalie interrupted really not liking the fact that they were going to have to do this.

"And we still have no choice, Rose. I know you can see that too. Now who's going to tell her? Because I really don't think it's a good idea we all tell her together. That might make her very uncomfortable," Esme said.

"Yeah, knowing you're in one room with the kids that kind of attacked you is nothing compared to knowing you're in a room with seven vampires," Emmett agreed jokingly.

"Well, I don't want to be there," Rosalie said.

"Rose," Esme started.

"No, it's alright. I get that we have to, but I rather not be there," Rose said smiling slightly.

"I think it's best if I stay away too," Edward said.

"I disagree," Carlisle said. "Since we're mostly doing this to explain your thoughts. I think you should be there. Maybe just in the background?" Carlisle suggested and Edward nodded.

"I'm staying with Rose," Emmett said. "Besides wouldn't want to scare the girl. After all I'm a big bad vampire."

That made everyone chuckle a little.

"You're big yes, but bad not so much," Jasper said chuckling making Emmett pout.

"The rest of us should be in the room. Jasper because he can calm her down if it's necessary. Alice because she obviously cares about the girl and I think it might be best if we do the talking and try and explain it," Carlisle said looking at Esme who smiled and nodded in agreement.

'It would be best if it happened like that,' Carlisle thought to himself. 'He could explain everything in his usual scientific manner and Esme could offer comfort and kind words if they were needed. Jasper could calm everyone down if things got heated. Edward's thoughts needed to be explained so he needed to be present to show he wasn't such a bad guy and Alice needed to be there because he didn't think she could wait somewhere else while they told Bella. She liked Bella and wanted to be her friend so maybe Alice being there would be the start of a friendship for them. For the sake of his daughter he hoped that it would go that way. He didn't think Alice would take it well if Bella rejected them because of their secret. They were a good team, a real family. He just hoped Bella Swan wouldn't react badly and shatter them.

_A/N Next chapter: They tell Bella the truth… How is she going to react? And Carlisle has a proposal for her. What could it be?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you to those who took the time to read, review, added a story alert or added this story to their favorites. I'm going to have to warn you guys that the next chapters might be posted a little less frequent. I promise I won't vanish but real life seems to be demanding attention lately so my writing might suffer. I promise to update as much and as fast as I can! _

Chapter 9

When they went back to the living room Alice felt her nerves flare up. It was the closest she had ever come to having a panic attack which wasn't surprising since she was normally happy and bubbly. Some would even describe her as overly enthusiastic like that broody telepathic brother of hers, but lately the enthusiasm had been pushed back by loneliness and the feeling that she was missing something. It was a feeling that had arisen quite a while ago and never before had it succeeded to fully erase Alice's natural cheerfulness, but now, combined with her feelings of guilt and dread over the situation with Bella, it appeared her enthusiasm had almost completely vanished.

Edward, who was walking behind Alice and was feeling a little nervous himself albeit for different reasons than his sister, had of course heard every word she had thought and squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"It'll be okay, Alice. She'll forgive you and once she gets to know the real you she'll love you. How can she not?" He whispered in her ear meaning every word. His sister might be a little annoying at times but most of the time she was completely endearing. Not that he would ever tell her that. She would tease him mercilessly if she ever found out that he felt that way. He felt a wave of calm go through him and shot Jasper a grateful look, but then he heard Alice's thoughts and the calm feeling was replaced by confusion. Alice, it seemed, was mulling over something he had said.

'She'll love me? Do I want her to love me? Of course Edward didn't mean it that way, but still… Do I want her to love me? In that way? She's a girl, not that that's important. I mean the girl-part isn't, but it is. I mean she's a human girl, not even eighteen while I'm a vampire who is so much older than her that it gives an entirely new meaning to robbing the cradle since Bella's grandmother wasn't even born when I became a vampire. But still, when I look at her and especially when I'm near her I feel something. Something I'm sure I never ever felt before and it makes me want to stay by her side for all eternity. Is that love?' Alice rambled confusedly inside her own head while Carlisle seemed to be hesitating in front of the door of the living room.

'I think I'm going crazy. I must be giving Edward a headache. Oh shit! Edward!' Alice thought before turning around and looking at the telepath in question. Edward looked both amused and confused and when he opened his mouth to say something Alice knew she wasn't going to like it so she cut him off: "Don't even! Privacy, Edward! Ever heard of it. God I wish someone could invade your privacy like this!"

"Actually," Edward drawled amused. "There is." And he pointedly looked at the door of the living room where Bella Swan was situated.

Alice's eyes went wide. 'You don't think she heard all that do you?' Alice thought frantically to her brother who just shrugged in response. 'Shrugging? Shrugging isn't helping! Tell me did she hear?'

"I wouldn't know Alice. I can't read her remember and none of us know how her abilities work," Edward answered shrugging again. "I'm sure we'll be able to see from her expression," he continued grinning as Carlisle shook off his hesitation and opened the door only to hesitate again when he noticed Bella was fast asleep on the couch.

"Well, we did tell her to rest," Esme said smiling at the sleeping figure.

"We'll have to wait till she wakes up. It would be best for one of us to stay here and keep an eye on her, just in case," Carlisle said.

"I'll do it. I don't mind!" Alice exclaimed overly enthusiastic which was a result of feeling extremely relieved that Bella hadn't heard any of her thoughts. It made her parents and Jasper look at her funnily while Edward just chuckled. She smiled sweetly at the first three and threw a death glare at the last.

'Stupid telepath!' Alice thought making Edwards chuckle transform into a full-blown laugh which earned him the weird looks that had been thrown at Alice seconds earlier.

"Okay," Jasper drawled confused. "Call me when she's awake and you need me here."

Alice nodded solemnly as the rest of her family went off to go do something while she sat next to the couch studying Bella Swan's face hoping that it held the answers to her questions. 'Do I love her? Can I be in love with her? Already? I haven't even had a real conversation with her… But Alice knew that that didn't really matter since vampires could feel almost immediately when they had found someone who was going to be important in their life and Alice knew that Bella Swan was going to be very important. She just didn't know to what extent but she knew she already had a major crush on the girl and that it wouldn't take much to transform into real love if it hadn't already.

So while watching Bella's beautiful face Alice came to some important conclusions about her life that made her feel excited, nervous and terrified all at the same time. She was on her way to falling madly in love with Bella Swan, a human teenager. And to make matters even more complicated in a few moments they were going to tell Bella the entire truth about them which could cause the human to freak out majorly and hate them forever and that would really mess up with Alice's last conclusion: she really wanted Bella to love her back.

About an hour later Alice noticed Bella was starting to wake up. She watched, fascinated with how much it differed from a couple of hours ago. This time Bella groaned like she really didn't want to wake up or open her eyes. She also stretched her entire body making Alice gulp a little and when she finally opened her eyes there was no trace of confusion just a sleepy look. When Bella noticed Alice was watching her she blushed and mumbled 'hi'. All in all Alice had decided that she preferred Bella waking up like this since it was the most precious and cute thing she had ever seen.

After allowing herself another few minutes of admiring Bella Alice called Carlisle and distanced herself from Bella thinking that the girl really wouldn't want her to be sitting so close when she found out what they were. Bella noticed Alice moving away from her and frowned. Why would she sit with her while she was sleeping but move away from her as soon as she woke up? Maybe she didn't want to sit with her, maybe she was forced to do it by her parents? Because it didn't seem like she had done it out of her own freewill and the fact that she moved away as soon as Bella woke up proved that and it probably also meant that Alice didn't like her. That last thought made Bella feel a pang of sadness because for whatever reason she did like Alice even when liking her made her feel uncomfortable because she had absolutely no reason for liking someone who had broken into her room. Bella sighed. It was all very confusing and she didn't think everything had sunk in yet, but for now Bella was just going to try and stay calm and rest. There would be time to think about everything later, when she was alone in her room for instance.

Carlisle walked into the room and broke Bella out of her thoughts. He was followed by his wife, Edward and the guy who had been leaning over her when she had woken up yesterday. She thought back to Angela's introduction and remembered his name was Jasper. Bella tensed not knowing what to expect from them, but almost immediately after her nerves had gotten the better of her she felt herself becoming calm again. She frowned. It was a strange feeling going from nervous to calm in just a matter of seconds without an apparent reason for it.

"Bella, you don't need to worry we would just like to talk to you," Esme's soothing voice broke the silence and both Edward and Jasper went to stand against the wall that was the furthest from where Bella sat.

"Yes, we would like to explain everything to you. Why my son had those violent thoughts in his head and why all my children thought it was warranted to break into your room and chase you through a forest at a high speed," Carlisle said.

"I guess you talked it over with your family," Bella said to Carlisle who nodded in response. "So? Let's have it?" Bella asked curious as to what they could say to explain everything.

"We're vampires, Bella," Carlisle said bluntly bracing himself scared of how she might react. After all after all she has been through the last 24 hours a mental breakdown wouldn't be unthinkable. But Bella didn't react. She just sat there and looked at him. She didn't gasp or scream. Her eyes hadn't even widened with shock. She just sat there like he had told her it was rainy outside.

"After seeing you run that fast and seeing you fly my children thought that you could pose a threat and that's why they broke into your room and that's why Edward had those thoughts," Esme explained further waiting for some sort of reaction from the girl.

"So you want to kill me?" Bella asked while looking at Edward feeling surprisingly calm simply accepting their explanation. After all if she could fly vampires being real wasn't that farfetched. She would just add that little piece of information to the already enormous pile of things she would have to think about later.

"No, of course not," Esme started to say but stopped when Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Why was he daydreaming of ripping my throat then?" She asked still eerily calm which made Carlisle uncomfortable. A disbelieving rant or fainting would have made him feel more at ease.

"It's complicated. We aren't exactly normal vampires. We don't drink from humans... Our diet consists of only animal blood. That doesn't mean that we don't crave human blood anymore because the blood of animals keeps us alive but doesn't quite satisfy us. We just try to keep our bloodlust under control around humans," Carlisle tried to explain.

"And that means?" Bella prompted feeling that there was more he needed to say.

"That means we don't want to kill you but your blood still tempts us so we're still dangerous to you," Edward cut in feeling like he needed to make that clear.

"Yeah, I got that the moment you started chasing me through a forest, broke into my room and were thinking about killing me," Bella answered sarcastically.

"Isn't you being a doctor asking for trouble?" Bella asked after thinking about all this for a moment.

"I've been around for quite a while and have had plenty of time to practice my control so that I can now handle being around bleeding humans without feeling tempted," Carlisle explained.

"But that kind of control is very rare. We can all stand to be around humans during the day, but being around them when they're bleeding is more than most of us can handle. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie have the best control," Jasper said quietly.

"So you don't want to kill me?" Bella asked again already knowing the answer but still needing to ask the question again.

"No, we really don't," Carlisle said. "In fact I want to try and help you, but I'll tell you about that later. I want to know if you have any questions first?"

"What's it like?" Bella asked getting blank stares in response. "I mean how is being a vampire different from being human apart from the obvious nutritional difference and the being immortal part?"

"Well euh, as you have probably noticed we can run really fast, we don't get tired anymore nor do we still need sleep, our senses are enhanced, we're incredibly strong and some of us have gifts," Edward said not understanding why the girl wasn't freaking out.

"And we're not exactly immortal. Fire is the only thing that can really kill us," Carlisle added.

"What about the sun or stakes?" Bella asked thinking about popular TV-shows involving vampires.

"No, stakes don't affect us at all and we kind of sparkle in the sun," Esme answered smiling.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked puzzled and when Bella nodded in response he continued: "Why aren't you afraid? I mean when you saw Edward's thoughts yesterday and when my children were chasing you or breaking in you were petrified and now you don't even seem all that scared."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm over my limit? I'll probably freak out about it later when I've had time to process it all."

Carlisle nodded knowing that it was likely that the girl was in shock.

"So you said you want to help me?" Bella asked. "How?"

"Well, I would like to know the story behind your gifts and then maybe run some tests. I want to see if I can find out how your abilities work and the more you learn about that, the better you'll be able to handle them. We certainly have the equipment to help you out and it seems to me that you could use the help since you can't really control your abilities. I want to help you because that way I can satisfy my curiosity and perhaps make up for what my children did, but me helping you does mean you'll have to spend time here. So what do you say?"

_A/N Please let me know what you thought of this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting or adding to favorites! Okay so I know I'm going kind of slow and that there hasn't been any real Alice-Bella interaction, but I don't want to rush into things. Their relationship will grow, but they have to get over their fears first and approach the other. So the interaction will come, but you're going to have to be patient and wait for it. Here's chapter ten which I wrote while being sick so I hope it doesn't completely suck! Let me know what you think…_

Chapter 10

Bella sighed and dropped back down on her bed. She had woken up early after an almost sleepless night, had gotten up and got ready. So now she was sitting on her bed waiting for it to be time to leave for school. Her mind drifted back to the previous day and to Carlisle's proposal. She hadn't known what to answer him and couldn't have been more grateful for the interruption in the form of a knock on the door. It had been Charlie at the door. Once he saw her he had hugged her and told her she should have warned him that she was a sleepwalker. He hadn't let go of her once and had pleaded with Carlisle to be able to take her home that night. Carlisle had agreed but had told them that she should take it easy and rest and had asked Bella to please come back Friday for another examination. Bella knew he was asking her to think about what he had said and to have an answer ready for him by Friday. Both Bella and Charlie had nodded solemnly in response to the doctor's orders and once Charlie had brought Bella home he had chased her off to her bedroom with the promise that he would cook dinner. Charlie's dinner had of course ended up being pizza since his adventure in the kitchen had ended with the fire extinguisher and a mop.

So Charlie had interrupted her conversation with Carlisle and this Friday she would have to go back and give him an answer. She didn't really know what to do. If she said no then she would be forced to figure it all out alone, but if she said yes then she would have to spend a lot of time with the Cullens and would have to tell them everything that had happened to her and she didn't know if she trusted them enough to do that. The problem wasn't that they had admitted to being vampires because to Bella that didn't really matter. The fact that they went against their natural instincts because they respected human life too much allayed any fears Bella might have had about that. But it seemed that none of the Cullen kids really liked her and that they even viewed her as a threat to their family which did cause her to hesitate. Plus they had broken into her house and had scared her half to death.

She had already decided to keep her distance from Alice because she felt a pull towards the girl who didn't seem to like her. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and it would become even harder if she accepted Carlisle's help so that was another reason to turn his offer down, but Bella still wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do because she felt that Carlisle was probably the only one who would really be able to help and understand since he and his children had abilities too and didn't Edward say something about having gifts too? Bella absently wondered what he meant by that and decided to ask him on Friday after she had made her decision but before she told them about it.

She was shook out of her musings by the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Bella sighed it was time to go and have breakfast and leave for school. She only hoped Charlie would let her go without too much protest. He had been very worried about her yesterday and she knew it wouldn't have changed overnight. About a half an hour later Bella was in her truck on her way to school. It had taken her the entire thirty minutes that she was eating to convince Charlie that she wouldn't die from going to school. He had caved after she had promised him she would take it easy and call him if she suddenly didn't feel well.

When Bella walked into the classroom and saw Alice Cullen sitting behind one of the desks she just barely held onto a sigh. Really, for someone who should be resting and taking it easy her day was turning out to be unbelievably stressful. She steeled herself and reminded herself of her decision to keep her distance from Alice. So she nodded politely as a greeting and went to sit on the other side of the classroom hoping that she would be able to keep this up.

As the class progressed Bella realized that ignoring someone you were drawn to was anything but easy and on top of that she felt like an absolute asshole for treating someone like that. When the bell finally rang Bella sprung up and ran out of the class so fast that she was scared she was going to go all 'Speedy Gonzalez' again. But she had to get herself out of that room because every five seconds she had had the urge to look at Alice and had had to fight it. As a result Bella was already exhausted and it had just been her first period of the day. With that realization Bella's shoulders slumped and she just hoped she wouldn't have to share another classroom with a Cullen, especially not Alice Cullen. All this had made her wonder: how on earth was she going to keep this up?

When lunchtime came around Bella absentmindedly followed Jessica to the cafeteria. She was grateful that the blonde was too self-absorbed to notice that Bella was distracted and wasn't listening at all. She greeted everyone at the table and tried to keep her attention on her plate of food instead of on the table of model-like vampires.

"Bella? Bella?" Mike's annoying voice interrupted Bella's staring at her plate.

"Yeah?" Bella asked a little annoyed at the interruption. Was being left alone too much to ask?

"I was just asking how your morning went. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I was daydreaming a bit. My morning went okay, but I think I need some air so I'm going outside for a while."

"You sure you're okay?" Angela asked a little worried.

"I'm fine. Don't worry! I just need some air," Bella said smiling.

"Want some company?" Mike asked hopefully.

"No thanks. I just want some alone-time," Bella answered apologetic.

After Bella had left the table Lauren turned to Jessica and Mike with an evil smile and said: "She's kind of a weirdo isn't she? I mean alone-time during lunch break and she hardly ever eats. If she was skinnier I would think she has anorexia."

Meanwhile Alice was having some trouble controlling herself. When Mike had asked Bella if she wanted company in that disgustingly sweet and hopeful voice of his she had been able to keep the growl contained for the most part. Rosalie might have thrown her a weird look or two but nobody else reacted to it probably because Edward and Jasper knew what was going on with her and because Emmett just didn't care about that kind of emotional stuff. But when Lauren had said those spiteful things a growling Alice had had to grip the table to keep herself from walking over there and ripping Lauren apart. She felt waves of calm going through her and shot Jasper a grateful look. Lauren didn't know it, but Jasper's gift had just saved her life. Alice had never before lost control like that but then again she had never cared about someone like that either.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Rosalie asked with an arched eyebrow and Alice growled again in response because she wasn't calm enough yet to give Rosalie a real answer.

"Oh come on Alice. I know you like the human but aren't you exaggerating this a bit."

Alice looked at her then, annoyed and angry. She threw her a look that said 'why are you even asking that question' forgetting for a moment that Rosalie couldn't read her like Edward or Jasper.

"Oh my God! You actually care for her don't you? Alice don't do this to yourself. She knows about us it's only a matter of time before she freaks out. You'll get hurt."

"Don't you think I know that there's a big chance I'll get hurt. Don't you think I realized that when she completely ignored me this morning in class? I can't help it Rose! I care about her. Put yourself in my shoes. What if it were Emmett? Would you be able to stop caring?" Alice asked and with that she stood up and left the cafeteria.

"She's struggling Rose. She's scared that Bella is going to hate her for what she is and that she's never going to have the chance to try and see if she's the one," Edward said quietly trying to make his sister understand.

"The one? She feels that strongly about her?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"She does," Jasper confirmed. "Not that she fully understands it all herself, but she's falling for her. Very hard and very fast."

"I think you better go and apologize, Rose. She's having a difficult time with this and she doesn't need to doubt if we're going to be okay with this or not. She needs to know we'll be there for her," Emmett spoke up kissing Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie sighed, got up and went out in search for her sister.

She found her outside sitting on a bench near the forest.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to make things harder for you. I guess I'm just having a difficult time with all this because she's human. I don't want anyone of our family to get hurt and I'm afraid she'll hurt you and our entire family by rejecting us for what we are," Rosalie spoke honestly. "And I don't really trust her and it makes me very uneasy to know that she knows our secret."

"I know you didn't want to hurt me Rose and you didn't. It's just difficult to feel these kinds of things for a human who has no reason to trust us in the first place. And don't worry I know you're just being overprotective when you go in bitch-mode," Alice joked and gave Rosalie a small hug.

"Just don't let it get out. It'll ruin my rep."

"Nothing could do that. You just have to look at someone angrily and they run for it, which is a very smart move on their part," Alice grinned. The banter distracting her from Bella's behavior towards her this morning.

"Well if they're not afraid of me they'll come on to me and that's just life threatening."

"Who should they be more afraid of? You or Emmett?"

"Is that even a question, Alice?"

"Sorry." Alice grinned but it faded when the bell rang.

"Don't worry, Alice. Everything is going to be okay," Rose said in a comforting tone, took Alice by the hand and lead her to class.

_A/N Next chapter: It's Friday what will Bella have to say to the Cullens?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting or adding to favorites! Hi! It's been a week and I finally managed to write another update. I hope you'll like it. I'm still going slow but some real Bella/Alice interaction is near and should be in the next chapter. I'm sorry if it's taking too long, but I kind of have the storyline in my head and don't want to rush things! Please review!_

Chapter 11

While driving to the Cullen house Bella was nervously drumming her fingers against her steering wheel while trying to clear all lingering traces of doubt from her mind. Unfortunately that proved be more difficult than she would have liked it to be. Carlisle's proposal had been the only constant in her mind since Tuesday. Well, if she was being completely honest with herself Carlisle's proposal and Alice had been on her mind since Tuesday, but since Bella didn't want to be thinking about Alice she was in denial about thinking about Alice. She sighed knowing that if it sounded that stupid in her head, it would sound absolutely ridiculous if she said it out loud. She groaned then, realizing that she was thinking about Alice again. 'Focus, Bella!' She told herself.

"Ok, I'm going to go in there give Carlisle an answer and stick with it no matter how hard it gets," Bella said to herself before turning down the street that would lead her into the forest and to the Cullen house.

Alice was pacing. Bella was coming. She knew that because there were holes in her visions and holes meant Bella. She hoped that Bella would accept Carlise's help because she knew that it would allow her to spend some time with Bella, but also because Carlisle really wanted to help Bella. So far Bella had avoided them all and that both scared and comforted Alice. It scared her because she was afraid that Bella would stay away from them because of what they were. Something any smart, not suicidal human would do. But Alice was also comforted by it because if Bella was avoiding them all it meant she didn't dislike Alice specifically. So if that was the case maybe if she tried really hard she still had a chance at befriending Bella? Alice sighed she knew that was a ridiculous thought and that she must be driving Edward crazy, but she was desperate and would grasp at any straws she could find because she genuinely liked Bella. Even her vampiric side demanded that she spend time with her and it wasn't because of her blood which. was an odd sensation for a vampire: wanting a human for something else than dinner.

Alice's head shot up when she heard the roar of an engine coming closer. She was already walking down the stairs when she heard the brakes followed by the engine being cut of. She joined the rest of her family in the living room and barely restrained herself from shooting up and opening the door as Bella knocked softly. Both Carlisle and Esme went to the door to greet the girl and they could all hear her heart rate double.

"She's very nervous," Jasper murmured in a voice so soft only vampires could hear it.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you again," Esme said smiling and hugging the girl and to everyone's surprise Bella allowed her to without stiffening or backing up.

"Is she scared?" Alice asked Jasper watching the display in confusion.

"She's not. She's still nervous but she's not scared."

"Thanks, good to see you too," Bella answered softly.

"Well, maybe it's best we take this to my office?" Carlisle said sensing Bella's nervousness and knowing that the rest of the family would be able to hear the conversation regardless of where it was held.

"Sure," Bella said following Carlisle to his office nodding at the rest of the Cullens leaving Alice to stare at her retreating form in confusion.

"She wasn't scared?" Alice murmured more to herself than to anyone else but Jasper still answered: "No, she wasn't."

"But she should be," Alice said slowly not understanding.

"I thought you'd be happy," Edward said frowning, knowing how worried his sister had been that Bella would reject them because they were vampires.

"I am," Alice said only half telling the truth. She really was happy, but she was also incredibly confused. 'If Bella wasn't scared of them than why had she avoided them all? And why wasn't she scared of them? They were vampires designed to kill and suck humans dry.'

"Oh, you have such a nice way of saying that," Edward said annoyed.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled. "But you have to admit it's strange!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's strange and I'm sure she'll explain it to Carlisle. Now be quiet I want to hear what they're talking about," Emmett said in a mature manner that was rarely seen of him.

"Have you reached a decision?" Carlisle asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"I have, but I have some questions first. That is, if you don't mind?" Bella said hesitant and nervous.

"Of course I don't. Ask away."

"Well, I was wondering about what Edward said the last time I was here. He said something about you having gifts or more gifts than the speed and everything and I was wondering what kind of gifts?" Bella asked knowing that if she didn't like the answer it could change her mind. She was doubting her decision to accept Carlisle's proposal as it was.

"He was right. Some vampires do have gifts. Mostly those gifts are enhancements of a gift the vampire in question had in his human life."

"So do you have a gift? Or anyone in your family?" Bella asked picking up on the fact that he had said some vampires and not all vampires.

"I don't really. I mean I guess you could say my compassion has been enhanced which enabled me to resist human blood. As for my family I would prefer if you'd ask them yourself if you don't mind? We could go and ask them right now," Carlisle said knowing instinctively that she wanted to know before she told him her decision and not feeling comfortable telling her something that wasn't his to tell.

"Okay," Bella said her nervousness reappearing again and following Carlisle back downstairs to the living room.

"Bella wants to ask you a question," Carlisle said to his family who were all present in the living room.

"Euh yeah. I just wanted to know what you're gifts were?"

"I can see the future," Alice answered immediately hoping she could get Bella to look at her which she did.

"The future?" Bella asked confused.

"Yeah, it's coupled with the decisions people take. Whenever someone I concentrate on makes a decision I have a vision. I mainly concentrate on the visions that have to do with us," Alice explained ecstatic that Bella was finally looking at her and talking to her.

"But I thought you said it's coupled with gifts you had as a human?"

"We think Alice had visions as a human too," Carlisle answered.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I don't actually remember anything about my human life," Alice answered with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella apologized picking up on the regret.

"It's okay. I don't really need to remember," Alice smiled believing in what she said. Did she regret not knowing? Yes. Did she need to know to be happy? No.

"And does anyone else have a gift?" Bella asked finally tearing her eyes away from Alice and breaking the eye contact between them.

"I can sense and manipulate emotions," Jasper said smiling at Bella and knowing she was still a little nervous sending her a wave of calm.

"Oh," Bella said surprised by the calm that overtook her. It was a really strange feeling to suddenly go from nervous to calm.

"I'm extra strong for a vampire," Emmett grinned.

"Beauty," Rosalie said.

"My ability to love someone was enhanced," Esme said with a friendly smile.

"I can read people's minds," Edward said making Bella's eyes go wide. 'Read minds? That wasn't good. He had heard everything she had thought?'

"Not yours though," Edward added grinning. It was obvious she had had thoughts she really didn't want him to hear.

"Not mine?" Bella repeated frowning.

"No, only Jasper's gift seems to work on you. Edward can't read you and Alice can't see your future," Carlisle answered hoping he would find out why exactly that was.

"Oh," Bella said surprised, but happy that Edward hadn't heard her thoughts then she thought of her own mindreading abilities and she frowned again.

"How do you do it?" she asked Edward.

"Do what?"

"Hear everything the people around you are thinking? I mean sometimes or well in my case most times it's just disgusting and when it's more people at once it's downright chaotic and painful."

"I've learned to tune it out, but you're right hearing what people are thinking isn't half as fun as it sounds."

"I'll say," Bella said thinking about Mike Newton's last fantasy. She shuddered in disgust.

Alice cocked her head studying Bella. She didn't get this girl. She hadn't panicked when they told her they were vampires, but she had distanced herself this week. They had all assumed that she was afraid of them and had prepared for her to be terrified today, but she only seemed a little nervous and even that seemed to have disappeared after Jasper's little wave of calm.

"So Bella," Carlisle started hesitantly. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No, not really."

"So can you tell me what you have decided then?"

"Well, I can't say I haven't hesitated a lot nor am I really all that sure about my decision now," Bella started and was interrupted by Carlisle: "It's understandable that you have doubts and are hesitating."

"Yes, it is. But I seriously doubt you know why I'm hesitating," Bella answered making all the Cullens look at her in confusion. "It's not because you're vampires. That's who you are and you can't change that. To be honest I think it's admirable to go against your own nature like that because of your morals and beliefs. However breaking into my house and chasing me through forests is a choice and in my opinion that makes you kind of untrustworthy," Bella continued with a courage she didn't know she had in her and making the Cullens' eyes go wide. None of them had expected that she would have more problems with that than with them being vampires.

"But that said," Bella continued not realizing she had shocked them. "I'll accept your offer because I don't think I can do this alone and I don't know who else is going to be able to help."

"Thank you and I promise you I will do my best to help you out. Also there will be no more break ins or chases," Carlisle answered sincerely still confused but also relieved that she had accepted his offer.

"Now, would you mind telling us your entire story? I need to know how you acquired these gifts."

"Euh sure," Bella answered and told the Cullens everything about the weird room, the headaches, the passing out and about Johansson. They had all listened quietly but none of them had expected such a story. They had thought it would have been something supernatural not a scientific experiment gone wrong.

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to take some scans and some blood. I have no idea what kind of effects being in that room has had on your body but I'll try and find out," Carlisle said his head already on the scans he was going to take.

The rest of the Cullens expected Bella to freak out since a vampire had just asked her for her blood but Bella just shrugged and agreed. 'I really don't understand her,' went through Alice's head again as she watched Bella in wonder.

"Do you have time for it now?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, but I want to be home on time to make dinner if you don't mind," Bella said thinking about Charlie's idea of dinner.

"Of course. Follow me please," Carlisle said and he led her to his lab.

Bella spend about an hour in Carlisle's lab with him. He took several different scans, x-rayed her body and drew her blood. When he was done he told her he would examine the different scans and her blood and would know more the next day so he asked her to come back the next day to which she agreed.

The following day Bella was on her way to the Cullen house again. Carlisle had requested she came as soon as she could which turned out to be around noon because she had needed to catch up on her sleep. Absently her mind drifted back to Alice and the moment where they had stared in each other's eyes. Confused Bella wondered why she was thinking about that again. It wasn't like it was odd to look at someone while you were talking to them, but Bella had felt a little odd. She had felt a flash of warmth go through her and it had surprised her so much that she had broken the eye contact. Now she was left wondering what in the world had happened to her because her feelings around Alice were everything but normal. Instead of being guarded and feeling a little insecure like she felt around the rest of the Cullens, she felt warm and tingly around Alice. She sighed as she stopped the car, got out and knocked. She still felt a little nervous being here with people she hardly knew. The door opened and standing there looking absolutely vibrant and gorgeous was Alice Cullen. Alice smiled and Bella had a revelation: she liked her. She liked Alice Cullen and not just in a friendly way either judging by her rapidly beating heart and the warm feeling that went through her again. No she didn't just like her, she was attracted to Alice Cullen…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting or adding to favorites! The next chapter, I hope you'll like it._

Chapter 12

Bella frowned at that realization. 'I'm attracted to Alice? How did that happen?' She looked at Alice again. A smile on her face and her golden eyes shining. 'Okay so maybe it isn't that farfetched she is incredibly beautiful after all. But how can you be attracted to someone, how can you like someone who you don't even trust?' Bella realized she was still standing in front of the house not saying a word or doing anything but looking at Alice while Alice was looking at her curiously. 'No, this isn't awkward at all,' Bella groaned internally. She made an effort to stop all the thoughts running through her head and smiled a little.

"Can I come in?" She asked Alice who was still standing in front of the door blocking her entry.

"Oh of course, sorry!" Alice muttered looking sheepish cursing herself as she let Bella pass. When Bella had studied her like that she had thought that there had been a moment between them. Apparently she had been wrong. She sighed. This was getting ridiculous. She was hoping so much that she was starting to imagine things, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. She liked Bella and she wanted to be friends with her. Okay, she wanted to be a lot more than friends with her, but right now she would be happy with being just her friend. She shook herself out of her thoughts and followed Bella to the living room. She was impatient to hear what Carlisle would have to say about the test results and was scared that he might have found out something negative.

"Well?" Alice asked Carlisle impatient since no one had said anything since they had greeted Bella.

"Right, I got the results and it's good. As far as I can see there's no damage and everything's working as it should," Carlisle started hoping to ease Bella's worries which caused Bella to let out a relieved breath. She hadn't even realized how scared she had been that there might be something wrong with her.

"But as far as I can see your entire body has been affected by being in that room. Your brain seems to be capable of handling a lot more activity all at once, your nervous system seems to be able to process information a lot faster than it normally would and your muscles and your bones seem to have hardened a bit which doesn't mean you won't break anything anymore, it just means it'll take more force to break something. The changes are mostly in your brain and nervous system but I think your body has adapted to the changes so that it'll be able to handle those changes. The headaches are a bad sign though. I think they're a sort of warning that you're overdoing it and that with time and practice you'll be able to do more without getting the headaches. That's all I could find out, when you have a better control over your abilities I can redo some of the tests while you're in someone's head or while you're running and I'll probably. So I suggest we start practicing," Carlisle continued.

"Practicing?" Bella asked not sure what exactly he meant by that.

"Yes, I think it's best if you start with the running since that seems to be the one you have the most control over. We'll join you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"So I should just go running?" Bella asked to be sure.

"Yes, for now just running and no flying. I don't want you to be exhausted I just want you to practice a little and to get used to everything."

"And did you find out why neither mine nor Alice's ability works on her?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure but I do have a theory. I think it's because her brain has been altered which seems to be blocking both you and Alice out."

"So ready to go practicing?" Emmett asked grinning knowing Carlisle expected them to run along and make sure nothing happened.

"Euh, yeah sure," Bella answered slightly startled by his booming voice.

"Are you sure because I could make you something to eat first if you want?" Esme asked with a warm smile.

"No thanks," Bella answered smiling back. While she might not trust any of the Cullen kids both Carlisle and Esme had earned her trust and she liked them both very much.

"All right then. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and myself will be joining you. Ready when you are," Carlisle said smiling gesturing to the door. Bella got the hint and went outside.

"Before you get your hopes up I have only ran like this twice before so I'm not sure if this is going to work," Bella said hoping she would embarrass herself, especially since the girl she had just found out she was attracted to was here too watching her every move. That thought was followed by Bella mentally scolding herself for even thinking like that. She shouldn't like Alice and she shouldn't care about what she thought. What she should do was concentrate.

So Bella breathed in deeply and tried to clear her mind before starting to run. The first minute or so Bella was running at a normal human speed and just when she started to doubt herself and her ability she sped up. She ran faster and faster till the trees became a green-brown blur. She looked to her right and saw Emmett running next to her grinning broadly, then she looked to her left and saw both Carlisle and Alice looking at her and discussing something.

Bella and Alice's eyes met briefly causing Bella's thoughts to go back to Alice. Bella sighed. 'God, she's beautiful.' And before she even realized what was happening Bella was flying. Jasper, who had been running behind Bella, sped up and made sure he remained under her at all times. He didn't want her to fall and break something or worse, since he actually liked her. Her emotions were all over the place when he and his family were around her which entertained and fascinated him. Especially Alice seemed to provoke a myriad of emotions in her. He hadn't told Alice about that since he believed that Bella had a right to her privacy and that he and his brothers and sisters had violated that enough already.

"Bella! You aren't supposed to be flying!" Emmett yelled cheerfully while Alice, Jasper and Carlisle looked scared.

"I know!" Bella yelled back sounding slightly panicked.

"Well come down already."

"I don't know how!"

"Do you know what caused you to fall or land the first two times?" Carlisle yelled hoping to be able to find a solution to get her back down.

"Tired! I got tired!"

"Are you getting tired now?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"Not really! I just got up about an hour ago!"

"Try and calm down!" Jasper yelled.

"I'm flying here and he tells me to calm down," Bella muttered to herself.

"I heard that," Jasper laughed despite the situation. "And I'll try and help you calm down."

Bella felt the wave of calm hit her and could feel she was slowing down and when she felt another more powerful wave overtake her she fell. Before she had time to scream she reached the ground or rather landed in Jasper's arms.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked calmly easing her panic.

"Yeah, thanks," Bella smiled. She didn't really trust him but he sure came in handy. Jasper smiled back and put her down so that Carlisle could check for any injuries. Bella didn't notice Alice's jealous look nor did she hear the soft growl. Jasper however did and he looked at Alice curiously before shooting her an apologetic look and sending her a wave of calm to ease the jealous feelings.

"It wasn't like that, Ally," Jasper whispered.

"I know," Alice answered softly. She did know, but that didn't stop her from being jealous of the contact Jasper had just shared with Bella.

They continued practicing for another couple of hours but not before Bella had assured them all repeatedly that she was fine and hadn't hurt herself.

A couple of hours later Bella drove home thinking about her day and the Cullens. One Cullen specifically occupied her thoughts. Alice. She was attracted to Alice Cullen who was a girl and a vampire which was kind of mind-blowing to Bella who hadn't been attracted to anyone in her entire life. It just figured that the first time she liked someone in that way that there would be something strange about that person. Now it appeared strange was an understatement since the person wasn't even human. But the girl thing or the vampire thing was not the biggest issue Bella had with liking Alice. The biggest issue in Bella's mind was that she liked someone who she felt she shouldn't even trust which was very unlike her to begin with. Bella sighed and to think that life in Forks was supposed to be easy and boring.

A week later Bella was in her car yet again and again she was driving to the Cullen house. She hadn't expected it but a lot had changed in those seven days. Avoiding the Cullens during school had been one of Bella's main priorities last week, but it had proven to be impossible and in retrospect she didn't really mind. After Jasper had saved her from another one of Mike Newton's attempts at flirting with her she had gotten closer to him realizing that they had a lot in common since they were both bothered by every teenager who had a lustful fantasy. And because of his power he also knew when to be there for her and when she needed some space. Edward was nice too. She didn't like or trust him as much as she did Jasper, but he was a good lab partner and a good guy even if he did seem to have some trouble controlling his bloodlust around her. Emmett and Rosalie mostly stayed out of her way. She would bump into Emmett sometimes and he would say something funny in passing but that was about it. Rosalie hadn't even given her the light of day in the beginning of the week, but last Thursday she had approached her to apologize for being so cold toward her. Bella had hesitantly accepted the apology and had asked Jasper about that afterwards. Jasper had told her that Esme had talked to Rosalie about her behavior after which he had assured her that Rosalie never did anything unless she wanted to.

So the Cullens were becoming her friends, something which Bella never would have guessed, but she figured it would be easier if they got along since their father was helping her developing her abilities. She had allowed them all to get a little closer to her, all of them except for Alice. She sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want her and Alice to be closer because she did. In fact out of all the Cullens Alice had been the hardest to avoid but she had done her very best to stay away from her this week and had succeeded. It had been very difficult for Bella because ever since she had realized she was attracted to Alice she had had to fight the urge to try and be near Alice. But she had resisted that urge because she was afraid of what she felt for Alice. She didn't even know her so what she felt for her was completely abnormal. Who fell for someone without even really knowing them or trusting them for that matter.

When that thought entered Bella's brain she almost lost control of her car. 'Fell for someone? She knew she liked and was attracted to Alice, but was she falling for her. With difficulty Bella managed to get herself to the Cullen house where she was received warmly by everyone except Alice and Edward. They told her Edward and Alice had gone hunting and would be back soon.

"But we won't wait for that if you don't mind," Carlisle said smiling. "They'll join us when they're finished and we have a time limit after all," he continued indicating the fact that she had to be home by dinner time. She nodded and followed them outside to go running again.

Two hours later they returned to the house and Bella let herself drop down on the sofa. The Cullens followed her looking amused. Alice who had been keeping her distance from Bella during the practice went to sit across from her determined to talk to Bella after she had rested a little. She hadn't wanted to talk to Bella before or during her practice fearing it would distract her, but they seriously needed to talk because Bella had been avoiding Alice the entire week while she let everyone else in her family get close to her and the entire week Alice had had to suppress the urge to throw a tantrum. For God sakes she had even talked to Rose this week but not to her while she had done everything she could think of to get in Bella's good graces. It just wasn't fair and it had to change. So Alice was going to talk to Bella about this today even if she had to tie her up to get Bella to stop running from her.

"God, you're a slave driver," Bella complained shooting Carlisle an accusing look.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Emmett teased poking her softly in the sides.

"Stupid vampire…thinks he's funny," Bella muttered darkly.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Emmett protested.

"I know," Bella responded smiling and making Jasper chuckle and Emmett pout.

"You're mean Bella."

"Side effect of exhausting me and teasing me afterward," Bella grumbled.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you've improved already," Jasper comforted her looking at Carlisle for confirmation.

"Jasper's right. Your control has gotten better already. Were there any side effects?" Carlisle asked switching to full scientist-mode.

"I've been sleeping more and I think I'm eating less. I mean I wasn't a big eater before but now it seems like I eat almost nothing," Bella said.

"And when did you first notice this?"

"I didn't. Angela was worried this week because according to her I hardly ever eat and always seem tired and while I knew I looked tired I hadn't noticed that I ate so little."

Carlisle nodded. Apparently a decrease in appetite could be added to the list of side effects.

"Okay, well keep eating regularly but don't overdo it. Just don't stop eating completely. I'll check your blood again next week to see if there something you're lacking."

Bella nodded and checked her watch. "Well, thanks for exhausting me and keeping me company," she grinned. " But I think it's about time for me to go home."

"Euh, Bella wait. Could I talk to you first please?" Alice spoke up and knew it was probably a little mean to ask this in front of her entire family but she was desperate.

Bella seemed to be hesitating and Alice spoke up again before she could refuse: "I won't take long I promise."

Bella nodded and Alice smiled brightly at her. 'Oh no,' Bella thought before following Alice to the driveway. 'I'm so falling for her.'

"Look, I'm sorry for kind of putting you on the spot like that but I really need to talk to you."

"It's okay," Bella answered quietly.

"I just wanted to know why you seem to be avoiding me? I mean at first I thought it was because we broke into your room because you avoided all of us but now you're avoiding only me," Alice said with a pained look on her face which broke Bella's heart and her resolve to stay as far away from Alice as possible. She wasn't going to continue with it now that she had seen how much it seemed to hurt Alice.

"I-I," Bella stuttered not really sure how to say it. "I liked you," Bella admitted softly making Alice frown in confusing.

"If you liked me then why did you avoid me? And does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

"No, it's just. I liked you when all I really knew about you was that you had broken into my room," Bella explained.

"Oh," Alice answered a little stunned. She hadn't expected it to be something like that.

"It just confused me so much I avoided you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. I understand, but does that mean you'll continue to be uncomfortable around me? Can't you try and get to know me?" Alice pleaded hopeful.

"I don't really know," Bella answered honestly knowing that she hadn't ever felt comfortable around Alice. Warm? Yes. Tingly? Yes. Nervous? Yes. But comfortable? No.

"Okay, but maybe we could try and be friends?"

"How?"

"We could go and do something together tomorrow?"

"Euh," Bella started hesitating.

"I promise it'll be fun," Alice said looking at her with big hopeful eyes.

"Okay," Bella gave in.

"Great!" Alice jumped up and hugged Bella feeling the electricity between them getting stronger than ever.

"Oh sorry," Alice apologized sheepishly when she noticed Bella was blushing and looking a little uncomfortable. "I'll let you go home now. Come over tomorrow after lunch?"

"Sure," Bella answered still a little baffled.

"I promise, Bella, I'll be the best friend you've ever had! And tomorrow I'll take you places you've never been before."

"Right," Bella muttered blushing again. "Going home now," she said smiling slightly at Alice before turning around, getting in her truck and driving home thinking about Alice's words. 'Was she flirting with me?' Bella wondered. 'Oh come on, Bella. Stop dreaming. What in the world would someone like Alice ever see in someone so plain like you?'

Meanwhile Alice was kicking herself for sounding so flirty. She could hear both Jasper and Edward chuckling at what she was feeling and thinking no doubt.

"She growled and said: "Not funny Edward, Jasper! Stop laughing!"

"Oh, come on, Ally," Jasper soothed. "She agreed to go do something with you didn't she?"

Alice's face brightened considerably.

"She did," Alice agreed happily.

"So what are you two doing?" Edward asked glad to see his sister smiling so brightly.

"Euh," Alice hesitated. She had been so focused on convincing Bella that she hadn't thought of that.

"You don't know?" Jasper asked amused earning a slap on the shoulder.

"It isn't funny! What am I going to do?" Alice complained a little panicked.

"You'll think of something," Jasper answered calmly leaving her to her thoughts.

"It'll all be alright," Edward promised her before following Jasper.

"Yeah, sure. I just have to make the best impression ever without knowing what she likes," Alice grumbled going back outside to go running again so that she could think.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting or adding to favorites! I have a question for you guys. Should I pair up Jasper and Edward? Or should they fall for another vampire from a different clan? Or should they stay happily single? I was leaning towards the last one but wanted to hear your opinion about it since I've started doubting._

Chapter 13

Sunday came too soon for Bella who was still kind of tired from the running exercises Carlisle had made her do the day before. Luckily Bella had thought of setting her alarm to go off five times in a row the night before, because otherwise she wouldn't have gotten up at all. Groaning and grumbling Bella got up and out of bed. Bella knew she had slept through breakfast and would have to hurry up if she wanted to have lunch and be on time at the Cullens. She really didn't want to be late and disappoint Alice because she had finally realized that she had been unfair to Alice. She had punished Alice for what she was feeling around her and Alice hadn't deserved that so she had decided that she was going to be on her best behavior around Alice now. She was going to try and make up for everything and was very grateful to Alice for not only giving her that chance but for being the one to step up and try and make thing right between them.

"Bella! You better hurry if you want to be on time!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yes, dad. I'm coming!" Bella called back before getting dressed and running downstairs.

"I'm sorry," Alice said as she opened the door to see Bella who's hand was trained to knock on the door.

"For what? Not letting me knock?" Bella asked amused and a little confused.

"No, I just don't know what we're going to do today since I don't know what you like to do. I thought of going shopping but," Alice paused as giggles overtook her when she saw the horrified look on Bella's face. "But," she continued still giggling. "I didn't think you would enjoy that."

"Yeah, you're right," Bella said blushing. "Well, how about we just go for a walk?"

"A walk?" Alice asked confused.

"Yeah, a walk in the woods maybe?" Bella suggested gesturing towards the thick woods around the Cullen house.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous for humans?" Alice asked confused. She was pretty sure that walking in the woods wasn't that safe, especially since there weren't any trails nearby.

"Dangerous? I'm walking with a vampire for company," Bella said amused not really noticing Alice's sad expression when she said that. "I think I'll be protected from the wild life don't you?" Bella continued making Alice's head shoot up in shock.

"Protect you?" Alice asked shocked.

"Well yeah. What? You don't think you'll be able to handle a stray animal?" Bella teased.

"Off course I could. It's just...," Alice trailed off. "You're really confusing," she mumbled.

"So that's a no to going for a walk?"

"No, it isn't. It's a good idea," Alice smiled.

"You sure? Because if you really want we could go shopping," Bella said with a grimace.

"No, I want you to enjoy yourself too," Alice said taking Bella's hand and dragging her towards the forest.

"They're such dorks," Rosalie said when Alice dragged Bella towards the forest.

"Rosalie!" Esme said in a warning tone. "We've gone over this."

"What?" Rosalie asked looking innocent. "I'm supportive! And I'm not saying they're not cute, but they're dorks, Esme. I mean Alice is stuttering for crying out loud. A stuttering vampire is so not good for our image," Rosalie mumbled making Emmett, Jasper and Edward laugh while Esme merely smiled.

"You should see yourself with Emmett sometimes, Rose. A vampire acting all gooey-eyed and mushy like that isn't good for our reputation either," Esme said still smiling and making Rosalie look a little embarrassed.

"Why Rose," Jasper drawled. "I'm sure if you were able you'd be blushing."

Rose scowled and warned: "Don't start with me Jasper."

"Enough already. Don't start bickering. Go play or something," Esme ordered in her mom-tone making Edward go to his piano, Jasper to his room and making Emmett drag Rosalie towards his Xbox.

Meanwhile Alice and Bella were walking through the forest with Alice leading them away from any kind of scent she could smell since she really didn't want to bump into a bear or something.

"So why hiking?" Alice asked curiously. She may not know a lot about humans but what she did know was that teenage girls like Bella normally didn't like hiking but preferred going to the beach or going to the movies.

"What do you mean why hiking?"

"Well it's just that most teenagers around here prefer going to the beach to surf or go mountain biking or something."

"Alice, I'm not like most kids. You should know that by now," Bella said smiling. "And that's not even taking in account that I can fly or seem to be the human version of Speedy Gonzales," she continued.

"Speedy Gonzales? Seriously?" Alice asked in between giggles. "Why not Road Runner or something?"

"No way. Speedy Gonzales is the fastest mouse in all of Mexico and he's cool while Road Runner is an annoying bird that just keeps repeating meep meep. My vocabulary happens to be a bit larger than that," Bella smiled happy that she seemed to be able to make Alice laugh.

"Just a couple of problems with Speedy Gonzales then... You're not in Mexico. Besides your wardrobe would need some color before you could pull off that analogy. Don't you think?" Alice teased.

"I'm not going shopping with you," Bella protested hearing the well disguised plea to go shopping.

"Ah come on. Why not?" Alice pouted.

"Because you seem like the kind of person that would drag me into each and every store and make me try on thousands of things before deciding," Bella answered making Alice throw her a suspicious look.

"Alright, who warned you?"

"I'm entitled to keep my sources a secret," Bella answered grinning.

"No, you're not! You're not a journalist and if you don't answer I'm going to kidnap you one day and take you out for a shopping marathon. I suggest you save yourself," Alice answered grinning back evilly.

"You're kidding?"

"Want to find out?"

"Ok, ok, but you'll have to have mercy on them!"

"Them? Okay, I'll have mercy if you'll go shopping with me. Just one afternoon, a few hours not a marathon."

"A whole afternoon is a marathon for me Alice," Bella groaned.

"No mercy it is."

"Fine," Bella huffed suppressing a grin. "Jasper warned me and Edward did too, but in their defense they were concerned for my safety."

"Well, now they can be concerned for theirs," Alice said in a fake sugary sweet tone.

"Hey now, you promised to take it easy on them. If you don't I won't go shopping with you remember," Bella said trying to sound threatening instead of choked with laughter. Alice was the first to crack, erupting into a fit of giggles at the absurdity of their banter.

They continued on their walk with Alice leading them towards a small stream where they decided to stop for a while.

"This place is really beautiful, Alice. How did you find it?"

"I came across it while running," Alice answered smiling. Her smile faded when she noticed the sun break through the clouds. 'Damn her for messing with my visions. I really hope she doesn't freak,' Alice thought panicked right before the sun hit her and she started sparkling. Bella's eyes went wide when she saw Alice's skin sparkle like the most brilliant diamond.

"Alice?" Bella asked stunned.

"Told you we kind of sparkle in the sun," Alice shrugged.

"Kind of?" Bella repeated gently touching Alice's cheek making Alice's breath hitch.

"Beautiful," Bella whispered drowning in Alice's golden eyes. "You're beautiful." They stared into each other's eyes and were unconsciously leaning toward each other, but Bella pulled away again when the moment was broken by a bird who suddenly landed in the water nearby with a big splash before flying of again.

'I'm going to kill that bird,' Alice thought annoyed and a little confused. 'Did this mean Bella liked her too?'

"Come on, stop looking so worried. I'm not going to freak out because you sparkle in the sun," Bella said tugging at Alice's arm and breaking her from her thoughts.

"Good, I'm glad," Alice smiled still confused. "We should be getting back otherwise you're not going to be home on time."

Bella nodded and followed a quiet Alice who was deep in thought.

As they returned to the Cullen house Alice was trying to build up her courage to ask Bella out. She realized she didn't know if Bella even liked girls or if she even liked Alice in that way, but she just had to know. She had finally found her soul mate. She could feel that deep inside her soul and she wasn't planning on hesitating and wasting time out of fear. She had to know if Bella might be interested in her or not. 'God, I really hope she is,' Alice thought to herself.

"I had a lot of fun today and I think you had too," Alice started smiling softly when she saw Bella nod and smile at her. "And I was wondering if euh maybe you would like to go out on a date with me some time?" Alice continued stuttering slightly.

"A date?" Bella repeated stunned. She didn't expect Alice to be so direct and ask her out like that.

"Yes a date. You know me picking you up, going to the movies together or something like that and maybe if it went well ending it with a goodnight kiss?" Alice continued knowing that she was really putting herself on the line.

"Oh," Bella blushed.

"You don't have to. It's just that I would like to, but if you're not interested you don't..."

"No, I would love to," Bella interrupted before blushing a deep red. 'Oh boy maybe that was just a little too eager,' Bella lectured herself.

"Great!" Alice smiled relieved and incredibly happy that Bella had said yes."

"So euh maybe next Friday?" Alice suggested wanting to give Bella enough time to change her mind. After all dating a vampire wasn't something that someone should just agree to without thinking it through.

"Okay, but I'm not going to change my mind you know," Bella answered instinctively sensing that Alice was doubting her answer a little and giving her an out in case she wanted to change her mind.

"Did you hear my thoughts?" Alice asked frowning not understanding how else Bella could know what she had been thinking.

"No, it just kind of sensed it," Bella answered smiling thinking she probably inherited that from her insightful mother.

"Okay," Alice answered a little hesitant. She believed that Bella had heard her thoughts but it was kind of weird that she had just sensed that. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Alice asked half scared that Bella would continue to avoid her.

"You will and I won't stay away from you I promise," Bella answered kissing Alice's cheek before getting in her car and driving home and leaving behind a stunned but very happy Alice Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N As always thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting or adding to favorites! _

Chapter 14

Bella was hesitating in the doorway of the kitchen. Knowing that she needed to address the matter since it was Thursday already, but not really sure how to tell her dad about the date. She realized she could have just told him she was spending the night with the Cullens, but she didn't want to lie about it. She thought she was lying enough to him as it was without adding lying about this too and she really didn't want to lie about this. As scary as it was to tell him the truth she wanted him to know because it was important to her.

'Here I go," Bella thought before walking into the kitchen.

"Euh dad?" Bella ventured already blushing slightly.

"Yes Bella?" Charlie answered not looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm going out on a date next Friday," Bella said and Charlie's head snapped up.

'Well that certainly got his attention,' Bella thought to herself. 'Hope he doesn't have a stroke or something when I tell him it's with a girl. Good thing I don't have to tell him the girl's a vampire too.' "I mean if that's alright with you?" Bella added when she realized that she hadn't actually asked if she could.

"Fine by me, just be careful, don't forget your curfew and take your pepper spray with you," Charlie answered. "So who's the lucky guy?" He continued. "Please tell me it's not that Newton kid? I mean he's nice and all, but not exactly the brightest bulb in the box."

"No dad," Bella chuckled amused that her dad seem to share her opinion on the 'Newton kid'. "That's euh actually another thing I wanted to tell you." Bella continued hesitating. 'God why wasn't there a handbook for this sort of thing? Something like 'how to tell your dad you're going out on a date with a girl without having him stroke out'. "It's Alice," she blurted getting nothing but a blank face and confused look. "I'm going on a date with Alice Cullen," Bella said smiling slightly at the end. That sounded really good to her ears. 'A date with Alice Cullen...'

"Alice Cullen?" Charlie repeated flabbergasted. "Okay, euh I'm okay with that. It's just euh I didn't know you were interested in girls," Charlie muttered blushing brightly now. In fact he was so red Bella was wondering if his head might explode.

"Yeah, me neither. I mean I've never been interested in anyone, boy or girl."

"But you're interested in Alice?" Charlie asked seriously his blush fading slightly. He didn't want his girl to be going out with someone she wasn't interested in.

"I am. I really am," Bella said smiling again.

"Okay, well the curfew and the being careful still applies. I'm not too sure about the pepper spray though I mean she seems decent and nice, plus she doesn't seem like she could pose a real threat to anyone," Charlie mused making Bella bite her lip so that she wouldn't burst out in laughter.

"I'll let you think on that, dad. I'm going to go do my homework," Bella said going to her room where she succumbed to her laughter.

On Friday morning Bella woke up feeling nervous. She was looking forward to her date with Alice but couldn't help being nervous. This would be her first date ever. 'God that sounded pathetic,' Bella thought turning a little sad. She slowly breathed out. 'Not the time to feel sorry for yourself, Bella. Besides you have a date with Alice Cullen tonight, you don't have a reason to feel sorry for yourself.' Bella smiled again just thinking about Alice seemed to do that to her lately. It was quite the change from a couple of weeks ago, but all of her hesitation and confusion had cleared up after spending every day with Alice since they had gone for that walk together. Alice was a funny, cheerful and sensitive person. She was great and Bella's feelings for her had been growing more and more. Bella knew she was falling hard and fast for Alice and even though it scared her a little Bella couldn't remember ever being happier. She only hoped that Alice was falling with her because unrequited love really didn't sound pleasant.

"Bella!" Alice called out her face completely lighting up as the brunette got out of her truck.

"Hi, Alice," Bella greeted her blushing a little.

"Ready for tonight?" Alice asked with a hint of hesitation terrified that Bella would change her mind at the last minute.

"Off course I am. I'm not going to change my mind, Alice," Bella answered grinning and teasingly bumping into Alice.

"Good," Alice said relieved. "Great," she grinned.

"Yes great. Just one problem," Bella started still grinning. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear since you won't tell me where we're going."

"Yes and I'm still not telling you," Alice smiled. "But make sure you dress warm enough. According to the weatherman it's going to be chilly."

"Not even a hint?" Bella complained.

"No, you'll see tonight."

"Fine," Bella mumbled.

"So, euh," Alice started hesitating slightly as nerves overtook her. "Is it okay if I come and pick you up? I mean I'm not sure what you told Charlie so…"

"I told him the truth and I would love it if you came to pick me up," Bella answered smiling again.

"The truth?" Alice repeated stunned. She had thought Bella would want to wait with that till she was sure of Alice. After all telling your father you were dating a girl still caused problems in some households.

"Yes, I told him I was going out on a date with Alice Cullen. You don't mind do you? I mean your parents know so I just assumed that you'd be okay with it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed," Bella rambled frowning now.

"Bella, Bella," Alice said trying to stop a rambling Bella from talking. "I don't mind so calm down."

"Sorry," Bella muttered blushing.

"You shouldn't be. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I really don't mind that you told Charlie. Not at all! I just wasn't expecting it."

"Why not?"

"Euh, I thought you would want to wait with telling him till you were absolutely sure of me," Alice mumbled a little embarrassed.

"Sure of you?" Bella repeated confused. "If I wasn't sure of you I wouldn't be going out on a date with you."

"I know, I just thought that you would want to wait with telling Charlie, wait till we were serious?" Alice half said half asked not sure if she was making sense.

"I am serious, Alice. I mean I know we're not in a serious relationship yet, but I'm serious about dating you so I thought Charlie should know about it," Bella explained making Alice smile brightly. She started to say something but was interrupted by the bell.

"Time for school," Bella smiled pulling Alice with her towards the building.

"Alice for God's sakes stop being bouncy!" Rosalie snapped having had enough.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled distractedly but not stopping her fidgeting.

"Rose," Esme warned.

"Don't Rose me! She's driving me crazy! She's driving everyone crazy. In fact if she wasn't my sister I would have tied her down to a chair by now!"

"Kinky," Jasper mumbled amused by the whole thing and trying to do his best in calming Alice down a bit though he had to admit so far she was affecting him more than he was affecting her.

"Shut up Jazz!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose, calm down honey. Remember our couple of first dates?"

"Yeah," Rosalie muttered remembering how much of a mess she was, snapping at everybody because she had no idea what to wear. "But I wasn't bouncy."

"No, but this is Alice. Did you expect her to be bitchy instead of overactive and bouncy?" Edward interjected.

"Fine, but she better be over this by their second date or I might just tie her to that chair," Rosalie huffed walking out of the house to go and hunt for an hour or so knowing Alice would be gone by then to pick up Bella.

An hour later a very nervous Alice got out of her yellow Porsche, walked to Bella's house, hesitated for a split second and knocked twice. She was surprised when a slightly blushing Charlie open the door.

"Hi Chief Swann," Alice greeted him cheerfully swallowing her nervousness and sending him a dazzling smile that made him blush even brighter.

"Hi Alice. Come in. Bella should be ready in a minute and you can call me Charlie," he mumbled embarrassed and stepping aside to let her in just as Bella descended the stairs.

Alice's mouth fell open. Wow! She knew Bella was beautiful, but she had never expected her to become even more gorgeous in just a few hours. She was wearing a tight black jeans and a red long-sleeved t-shirt that showed just a hint of cleavage and made her eyes sparkle.

"I know, I know," Bella said not realizing Alice was staring at her in admiration. "I'll take my jacket with me in case the weatherman turns out to be right about that chilly weather."

"You look amazing, Bella," Charlie complimented his daughter having noticed Alice was having trouble picking up her jaw from the floor.

"You're dad's right Bella, you look incredible," Alice said still admiring the brunette.

"Thanks," Bella said blushing.

"Well, you girls have fun. Bella, remember your curfew," Charlie leading both girls to the door.

"You've got taste," he whispered in Bella's ear right before he pushed her out of the house and closed the door with one last yelled 'have fun'.

"Any chance you didn't hear that?" Bella asked blushing brightly now.

"None, but I'll pretend I didn't," Alice said amused holding the door of her car open for Bella.

Bella thanked her and once Alice was in the car too asked: "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see soon enough," Alice answered with a mysterious smile.

"Not fair," Bella protested but Alice just continued smiling at her.

Twenty minutes of disobeying almost every traffic law later Alice parked her car in an empty parking lot near the forest.

"Euh, there isn't anything here, Alice."

"Well no, but that's because this isn't where I'm taking you. We just can't go any further by car."

"So how are we supposed to get there?" Bella questioned confused.

"Do you trust me?" Alice asked her eyes betraying how terrified she was of a negative answer.

"Of course," Bella said without a hint of doubt.

"Then just close you're eyes and don't open them before I tell you to," Alice said and Bella closed her eyes. "Oh and don't be alarmed I'm going to pick you up now."

"What?" Bella started to ask confused but before she could get it out completely Alice had already picked her up and had started running. Bella didn't open her eyes when that happened, but held onto Alice a little tighter.

After what couldn't be longer than a minute Alice put Bella down again, took of her long coat that had been covering most of her outfit and told Bella to open her eyes.

Bella opened her eyes and saw that she was on a hill where Alice had set up an expensive looking telescope and two warm looking blankets. Bella turned to look at Alice and her eyes widened. She was wearing a gray dress that stopped just above her knees and black pumps which really showed off her perfect legs. Standing there looking absolutely gorgeous and bathing in the moonlight Bella thought she had ended up in a fairytale and had found a real princess that seemed to really glow.

"Is this okay?" Alice asked getting a little insecure because Bella was just staring at her without saying a word.

"Perfect," Bella breathed. "It's perfect," Bella answered blinking a couple of times trying to get out of her haze.

Alice smiled then, feeling relieved and incredibly happy.

"Good, I wanted it to be perfect for you," she said taking Bella's hand and guiding her towards the telescope.

"Look," Alice said positioning the telescope and stepping back so that Bella could look.

"What am I supposed to see?" Bella asked.

"It's Pegasus. If you concentrate you can see his head, neck, back and feet," Alice said trying to describe what Bella should be looking for.

"I think I can see him," Bella said and Alice could hear the smile in her voice.

"He kind of reminds me of you," Alice said grinning, falling back on the blanket enjoying the night and Bella's company.

"Why's that?" Bella asked curiously coming to sit next to Alice.

"A beautiful creature who isn't supposed to be able to fly, but can as probably the only one of his kind."

Bella blushed a little at being called beautiful.

"Probably?" She repeated a little confused.

"Well, I can't be sure Pegasus was the only one just like I can't be completely sure that you're the only one who can fly. I mean you probably are, but between vampires and possibly other humans who have been in that room you never know. Would it matter to you if you knew there was someone else out there who has been through the same you have?" Alice asked curiously.

"Probably not. I mean it's not like I know a lot about what happened to me so I don't think that someone else who went through the same thing would know more about it than I do. I can only hope that if there is someone else that they got away from Johansson and his buddy and that they have help like I do," Bella answered honestly, smiling at Alice when she said the last part.

"I'm glad you've allowed Carlisle to help you."

"It's not just Carlisle. You're entire family has helped me and I'm glad too. If I hadn't I wouldn't be here with you and I wouldn't want to have to miss this," Bella said inching a bit closer to Alice and taking her hand.

Alice looked at her and traced her face with the hand Bella wasn't holding.

"You really are beautiful you know."

"You're the beautiful one," Bella muttered blushing brightly and leaning into Alice's touch.

"You know I wish you were human sometimes," Bella mumbled a few seconds later still blushing slightly.

Alice froze and asked with a scared and trembling voice: "Why?"

"Because I don't like being the only one who's blushing all the damn time."

Alice giggled relieved. "But Bella you're cute when you blush."

"Yeah? Well you'd be cute too. This just isn't fair," Bella mumbled nuzzling Alice's neck and completely ruining Alice's concentration.

"You really need to stop being afraid you know," Bella mumbled into Alice's neck.

"Afraid?"

"Yes, every time I say something that makes you think that I have a problem with you being a vampire you freeze, terrified and thinking the worst of me. It's kind of insulting and it's definitely unbecoming for a vampire," Bella said gently and teasingly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," Bella answered kissing Alice's neck making her shiver.

"That's really distracting," Alice breathed out.

"Should I stop?"

"No."

"Bella looked up into Alice's golden eyes then, seemingly searching for something before leaning in and kissing Alice softly on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting or adding to favorites! I had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope it turned out ok…_

Chapter 15

Alice was drowning: Bella's scent was all around her, she could hear her heart beating faster and faster and those warm and soft lips were on her cold ones moving slowly like she didn't want to scare her away. Alice moaned and deepened the kiss. She pulled Bella closer to her and let her hands wander over the soft body beneath her. She caressed Bella's cheeks, went down to her shoulders over her collarbone to her sides and back up again. Bella groaned and tangled her hands in the hair at the base of Alice's neck. Alice pulled away for a moment to give Bella the chance to catch her breath and immediately went to kiss her neck making Bella utter soft noises of pleasure. Alice had never ever felt like this before. Arousal was coursing through her and she couldn't seem to get enough of Bella. She abandoned the beautiful neck she had been kissing and went back to soft lips. She let out a surprised moan when Bella pulled her even closer onto herself. Things were rapidly getting out of hand and she found herself battling to remain in control. Strangely it wasn't bloodlust she was fighting because while Bella's rapidly flowing blood should make it harder for Alice to control herself that wasn't the case. Alice was still affected by Bella's blood but she didn't want the blood as much as she wanted Bella which made it easier to control her vampiric urges. So here she was a vampire who was kissing a beautiful human and wasn't fighting bloodlust but arousal and want. She knew she was rapidly losing her fight and caving under her need for Bella.

Bella was kissing Alice with abandon and enjoying every second of it. She didn't know how they had gone from the soft, slow kiss to the full blown make out session they were enjoying now and she didn't care. Right now all that mattered to her was that Alice was making the most incredible noises, had the softest hair and was the best kisser in the world. She pulled Alice even closer to her when those lips once again started caressing hers knowing that no matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't be close enough to Alice. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that they were getting kind of out of control and should probably take a break, but she ignored it because that led to Alice not kissing her anymore and that was just unacceptable.

After a couple more incredibly arousing kisses Alice finally found an inch of self control and pulled back after softly kissing Bella one last time. Bella groaned in protest and pouted at Alice.

"God don't look at me like that. This is hard enough as it is," Alice complained.

"I'm sorry was I testing your control?" Bella asked worried that she had overstepped a line.

"It isn't your blood that's hard to resist," Alice answered with a grin.

"Oh," Bella blushed a little as she realized what that meant. "Then I take it back I'm not sorry. At all."

"You're terrible!"

"I'm terrible? You're the one that stopped!" Bella protested.

"If I don't stop now I'm never going to stop, then you're definitely going to miss your curfew and Charlie won't ever let me take you out again."

"I hate that you're right."

"I do too sweetie. I do too, but we can take our time can't we?"

"Yeah we can. I'm not going anywhere," Bella said smiling and kissing Alice's neck softly.

"Okay, I'm going to take you home now," Alice said picking Bella up and running to her car knowing that if she didn't take her home now she would cave and jump Bella.

The ride home was spent in a comfortable silence which allowed Bella to study Alice's face and think about how perfect her very first date had gone. She smiled snapping out of her thoughts and going back to studying Alice's face.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Bella startled jumping up a little. She blushed a little embarrassed for being caught staring.

"Sorry, I'm just admiring you," Bella answered quietly.

"Oh…" Alice said a little surprised. "Why?"

"Because I like looking at you. You're beautiful," Bella answered caressing Alice's cheek.

"Thank you," Alice said touched. She knew she was attractive. After all she was a vampire and that meant she was perfect. But knowing it and hearing it out of the mouth of the girl she was in love with was a completely different thing. She had the sudden urge to tell Bella she loved her, but she kept herself from uttering the words. She didn't want to scare the brunette away and was afraid that telling her she loved her on their first date she would do just that.

"We're here," Alice said ten minutes later getting out of her car, running around it and opening the door for Bella.

"Thanks," Bella murmured blushing a little. "And thank you for the wonderful date. Definitely one of the best nights of my life."

"For me too," Alice said before leaning in and kissing Bella.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Bella breathed out when Alice released her.

"If you don't want me to leave I don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can get into your room without your father knowing about it. I can stay and watch you sleep if you want," Alice said hesitantly.

"Watch me sleep? That won't be any fun for you. I mean you're a vampire you don't have to sleep. You could be doing something else, something fun."

"Being with you is fun and I think watching you sleep will be interesting. After all I don't remember my human life and haven't really seen anyone sleep before."

"Well if you're sure you won't be bored I would love for you to stay over," Bella said smiling.

"Okay, so you go inside and I'll drive the car home and come back. Just remember to leave your window open."

"I will," Bella answered before leaning and kissing Alice again.

"See you later," Bella said to a flustered Alice smiling brightly.

"That was mean Bella and I'll get you back for that," Alice pouted.

"I'm looking forward to it. Now get going," Bella said giving Alice a little push.

"Fine, I'm gone."

"Dad! I'm home! And I'm on time," Bella yelled when she entered the house.

"Good, I wouldn't like having to ground you," Charlie grumbled from the living room. "How did it go?" He continued.

"Great," Bella answered not even trying to stop the huge smile that was threatening to split her face in two.

"I'm glad you had fun, Bells."

"I'm going to turn in. I have to be at the Cullens tomorrow. Good night dad and don't fall asleep in front of the TV again."

"I won't. Night Bells."

By the time Bella had changed into her pajamas which consisted out of a white tank top and black pants Alice was already waiting for her in her room.

"That was fast," Bella commented smiling as she saw Alice sitting on her bed.

"It wasn't that fast. You're just used to your own slow pace," Alice teased.

"Hey! I'm fast! Speedy Gonzales remember!"

"Yeah you're fast but I'm faster, Speedy," Alice teased.

"You're a vampire you don't count."

"I'm still faster," Alice whispered in Bella's ear.

"Mean Pixie," Bella muttered before Alice's mouth descended upon hers.

"You were saying?" Alice asked after releasing Bella.

"No idea," Bella answered flustered and trying not to yawn.

"You're tired sweetie. You should sleep."

"But…"

"Sleep Bella. I'll still be here in the morning."

"Kay," Bella said as she laid her head down on Alice's shoulder.

"Night," she mumbled before giving in to her exhaustion.

The next morning Bella was startled awake by Charlie who was checking up on her before leaving for work. With bleary eyes Bella looked around in her seemingly empty room. Just a few seconds after Charlie had closed her door Alice came back in through the window.

"Good morning Bella," Alice greeted her happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Alice. Yes, I did. Thank you for being my pillow," Bella mumbled sleepily.

"Any time. But I kind of need to go hunting now. So maybe you could get ready while I go hunting and I'll come and pick you up when I'm done?"

"You don't need to come and pick me up, Alice. I can drive to your house alone. That way you'll have more time to hunt," Bella said not wanting Alice to go through extra trouble for her.

"Don't be silly, Bella. I'll be finished with hunting long before you're done getting ready and I want to come pick you up. I like spending time with you alone even if it is just a ten minute car drive."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. See you later," Alice said after which she kissed Bella and jumped back out the window.

Two hours later Bella sat waiting in Carlisle's office while Carlisle was sitting across from her studying her blood work and latest scans. She was trying desperately to keep her concentration on Carlisle so that she could answer any questions he may ask correctly, but it proved to be impossible. The memories of her date with Alice the night before wouldn't leave her alone which distracted her immensely.

'Concentrate Bella. You know how this works. Carlisle studies the tests and asks you some questions which you answer honestly so that he can figure out what's going on with you,' Bella mentally admonished herself.

"So how's your appetite?" Carlisle asked while reaching for another file to study Bella's latest functional MRI.

"It hasn't really improved. I eat a small amount of food every day but actually feeling hunger is rare these days."

"Okay, well your blood work is okay so as long as you're not missing anything vital there's no need to worry about that." Carlisle said and went back to studying the scan while Bella allowed her mind to drift once more.

'The stargazing was really great. Alice knows a lot about astronomy,' Bella thought not noticing that the pencil that was laying on top of Carlisle's desk was starting to float. 'And I could really talk to her. She's a great listener.' At this point every small object that had been lying on Carlisle's desk was now floating in the air. 'A great kisser too,' Bella thought as her mind went back to their make out session.

Carlisle's attention was torn away from the tests he was studying and comparing when he felt something bump into his hand. Confused and a little startled his head shot up seeing that it had been his desk that had bumped into his hand. In fact everything that had been laying on his desk and the desk itself were floating. The confusion was replaced by wonder when he realized that he had just discovered another one of Bella's gifts. He looked up at the girl in question and saw that she was in some kind of trance and hadn't realized that she was making everything in his office float.

"Bella," he said softly trying not to startle her too much.

There was absolutely no reaction, but he could see that her face was getting paler and came to the conclusion that it was probably costing her a lot of energy. Just when he was going to call out her name again Bella groaned and her hands went to her head while every object fell back down with a thud which was why Esme and his children were now all standing in the doorway of his office.

"What happened?" Alice asked concerned entering the office and taking one of Bella's hands into her own.

"I don't know but I've got a horrible headache," Bella whispered sounding pained.

"She made everything float," Carlisle answered Alice's question.

"Float?" Emmett repeated confused.

"I think she has some kind of telekinetic ability," Edward murmured as he saw the entire scene play out in Carlisle's thoughts.

"I think she needs to rest and maybe take something for the headache," Esme interjected concerned.

"You're right," Carlisle agreed. They could figure out what had happened later when Bella wasn't in any kind of pain. "I think it's best if we cancel the running exercise too. She needs to rest."

"Ah man," Emmett complained since he enjoyed running with Bella. It was especially fun when she started flying and they had to try and catch her to make sure she didn't fall on her ass.

"There's always next week," Rosalie comforted him. She would deny it to anyone who dared to ask but she too had come to enjoy helping Bella practice her abilities.

The rest of the Saturday and a better part of Sunday went by in a haze for Bella. She remember having a huge headache and feeling incredibly tired, but everything else was kind of a blur. She knew Alice had taken her home and had told Charlie she was a little sick and needed her rest which was probably why Charlie had let her sleep in on Sunday. Sunday afternoon Bella was feeling remarkably better but had to decline Alice's invite to come over because she really needed to catch up on her homework.

So when Alice came to pick her up for school on Monday morning Bella was incredibly happy to see her again.

"Hi Alice!" Bella said as she got in the car.

"Good morning Bella. Feeling better today? Because you don't have to go to school if you don't feel okay," Alice replied worried.

"Alice, I'm fine. Charlie said the same thing to me this morning, but there's nothing wrong with me so I'd rather spend the day with you at school instead of alone at home in bed."

"Okay, but please tell me when you're feeling sick again."

"I promise. Now how was your Sunday?"

"It was okay. I spent some time with Jasper which was nice. I missed you though."

"I'm s…"

"No need to apologize. I know you have homework and that it takes you more than five minutes to finish it all," Alice said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're the teacher's pet who finishes her homework in less than five minutes."

"Teacher's pet? I'm not a…" Alice started sputtering as she parked her car.

"Whatever you say Alice. See you at lunch," Bella called over her shoulder as she walked away laughing.

"Stupid human. Calling me a pet," Alice muttered as she too got out of her car.

When it was finally time for biology Bella was exhausted. She was sitting next to Alice pretending to be interested in what the teacher was saying, but in reality she was wishing for the class to be over so she could finally spend some time alone with Alice. She was kind of daydreaming about Alice and what they could do later that she didn't even notice a man walking into the classroom escorted by the school nurse. She did however notice when he called out her name.

"Bella Swann? I need you to come with me please," he said and Bella's head shot up and her eyes went wide with fear.

'Johansson? But he was supposed to be in Phoenix. What was he doing here in Forks?'


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thanks for reading, adding and reviewing! I've got a small question for you readers… I've been thinking about Jacob and the rest of the werewolves and whether or not they should show up later in the story… What do you guys think? Should I include them or should I just leave them out?_

Chapter 16

Bella sat frozen in her seat and Alice couldn't tell if it was because of shock or fear, but she guessed it was a little of both. She looked back at Johansson who was studying Bella intently which caused Alice to bite back a growl. How dare he come in here and scare her mate like that. She should teach him a lesson! Just as Alice was ready to lurch across the class room and wipe that annoying look of his face she felt Bella cover her hand. She looked beside her again. Bella was wearing a pained, pleading and scared expression. Alice sighed. Bella had probably seen what she had in mind for Johansson and wanted to prevent her from doing anything stupid. She gave Bella a small reassuring smile and nodded slightly indicating that she would control herself. She didn't like it, but she knew it wouldn't be of any help to Bella if she let her vampiric urges control her.

"Miss Swan?" The teacher asked urging her to hurry up so he could continue with his lecture.

Bella slowly got up from her chair and followed Johansson and the nurse out of the classroom, but not without shooting Alice a scared look. Alice held back another growl. Everything inside her was screaming that she should go after Bella, but she knew she couldn't. She was a student here and would not be allowed to interfere like that. She looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes! The class would take another fifteen minutes which meant the teacher wouldn't allow her to take a bathroom break. She glared at her watch and she glared at the teacher. 'Time better move fast!' Alice thought to herself annoyed that the concept of time had finally caught up with her. As a vampire who of course had eternal life she didn't have to worry about time and so time meant nothing to her, but now those fifteen minutes seemed to mean everything. She looked at her watch again. Fourteen minutes. 'Does it always move so slow?' Alice thought as she strained herself to be able to hear where Bella was and how she was doing.

Meanwhile Bella was having an aggravating discussion with the school nurse and Johansson who was obviously trying very hard to stay polite, but not really succeeding.

"Miss Swan, you don't seem to understand," Johansson began. "It is of the utmost importance that I be able to examine your blood. You could be the carrier of an extremely dangerous disease without even knowing it."

"I'm not letting someone I don't know draw my blood," Bella said trying to appear adamant and not scared. "I don't like needles and won't allow anyone to stick one into me for no good reason."

"No good reason? Your health could be in danger! You could present a threat to those around you! I know it sounds implausible but you could have contracted a very dangerous virus while you were visiting the Institute."

"Really Miss Swan, just allow me to take some of your blood. It's obviously important," the nurse said looking at Johansson nervously. If the girl was contagious they had to find out sooner rather than later.

"There's no way I'm letting you take my blood! The only one who's allowed to take my blood is my doctor! And I think maybe my dad should be here for this too!"

"Ridiculous! You could be in real danger and you want to waste time while we wait for your doctor and daddy to get here?" Johansson asked disregarding his polite façade and making the nurse slightly nervous.

"So stop wasting time by arguing with me and let me call my doctor," Bella countered.

"We should just let her call her doctor," the nurse said. "Her father is the sheriff in town and I don't want to stir up trouble because we didn't call her doctor like she asked," the nurse continued softly to Johansson.

'The girl's father is a cop? Shit! That's going to complicate things if it's her. Better call Becks and tell him about this,' Johansson thought to himself.

"Fine! Call your doctor, but tell him to hurry up! We've wasted enough time as it is."

Bella nodded , walked out of the nurse's office and took out her phone.

"Hello Carlisle? I need your help," Bella spoke softly into the phone knowing Carlisle was able to hear every word as if she was shouting it.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"That Johansson guy from the Institute that was looking for who was in that room? He's here and wants to draw my blood and I know you told me that my blood work isn't completely normal."

"Yes, if he knows where to look he'll see that there are anomalies," Carlisle answered pausing a moment before continuing: "Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes to draw your blood. Don't worry, Bella. I'll come up with something."

After that he hung up and Bella went back in.

"My doctor will be here in about ten minutes," she told Johansson.

"Very well, if you'll excuse me I have to go make a phone call to my boss," Johansson said stiffly before leaving.

He went outside and made sure nobody was watching him before taking out his phone and calling Becks.

"Becks? We have a small situation down here," he said.

"What do you mean small situation?" Becks barked annoyed. "You should have been able to solve this a long time ago."

"Like it's my fault that every blood test of the kids back in Phoenix turned out negative? It's not like I like going to Houston, LA, Cincinnati and Forks to track down teenagers who have moved and draw blood from them!" Johansson snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now what's the problem?"

"Well, the girl refused to let me or the nurse draw her blood so now we're waiting for her doctor to get here."

"Why in the hell are you listening to the wishes of some little brat?"

"Because she's the daughter of the local sheriff and I do not want to have to deal with the cops!"

"Crap! That is a problem!" Becks growled. "But the fact that she's so reluctant to let you draw her blood might mean you found who was in that room," he continued.

"I know," Johansson agreed.

"So make sure you get her blood and examine it as fast as you can. I assume you can use a decent lab somewhere?"

"Yeah, I can use one in a nearby town called Port Angeles."

"Good, now if this is the girl you need to take her back with you! No matter what! It's too important to screw up! She would be the only one who survived that room. She could really help our research along!"

"I know that!" Johansson gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Well then, go get the job done," Becks barked before hanging up.

"I hate that twisted son of a bitch," Johansson said to himself going back inside the school.

"Esme!" Carlisle yelled.

"What?" Esme asked panicked as she flew down the stairs. Carlisle never yelled and it was making her nervous and scared.

Carlisle quickly explained the situation to her and told her he need to get to the school now.

"I'm coming with you," Esme said.

"Sweetheart…"

"I'm coming with you! Bella's quickly becoming a part of this family and I want to help!"

Carlisle looked like he was still going to protest so Esme continued: "And if I can't help I want to at least be there for her. You can't change my mind about going!"

"Okay," Carlisle gave in knowing his wife could be incredibly stubborn once she had her mind made up.

"But we've got to hurry and come up with a plan, because he really can't get his hands on Bella's blood."

"So we make sure he doesn't," Esme said.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"We're vampires," Esme shrugged. "We use our skills."

"You're not suggesting we attack him?" Carlisle asked not really believing she was, but just checking to make sure.

"Of course not!" Esme said indignant. "I know he's human, Carlisle. I'm not talking about hurting him. I'm talking about stealing from him!"

Understanding crossed Carlisle's face and he whispered: "That could work and it could definitely work if we don't steal but swap. I need to go get something and then we're going to run to the school since we don't have enough time to take the car."

Five minutes later Carlisle walked into the nurse's office.

"Hi, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen," he said to Johansson after which he shot the nurse a smile which obviously affected her a great deal. Despite being nervous and scared Bella had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. She had never thought she'd see Carlisle dazzling somebody like that.

"Yeah, yeah, if you don't mind drawing the blood now doctor? We've lost enough time as it is," Johansson said impatiently.

"Certainly," Carlisle said and he took his equipment out of his bag.

"Don't worry, Bella. This won't hurt."

Bella nodded and bit her lip again trying her best to look nervous and afraid which wasn't that hard because she was indeed nervous and afraid, but it wasn't because of the needle but because of Johansson.

"Here you go, sir." Carlisle said handing the vile of blood to Johansson.

"Thanks," Johansson grumbled. "I'll let you know about the results," he said as he left.

"You can leave now," the nurse said. "School's over for the day."

Bella nodded and followed Carlisle outside still feeling afraid because Johansson now had her blood.

"Carlisle?" She asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Bella. Just trust me," he murmured as he took her outside where his kids were waiting.

"Bella, Are you alright?" Alice asked worried.

"I'm okay. He just wanted some blood," Bella answered allowing Alice to envelop her into a comforting hug.

"Need me to kick his ass?" Emmett asked.

"No, Carlisle has a plan. Maybe if that fails," Bella answered with a small smile.

"What plan?" Jasper asked feeling the worry and fear both Alice and Bella were projecting.

"It's not exactly my plan. It's Esme's and you'll see if you just wait a few minutes. Alice have you had a vision of the outcome?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I think Bella's too close to it which is probably why I didn't have one of Johansson coming here either," Alice answered.

"I'm sorry," Bella said looking at Alice.

"It's not your fault. My visions aren't an exact science. Sometimes things slip through the cracks and your one of my blind spots which does make it harder, but not impossible. I can still see the future."

"But if it wasn't for me you would be able to see the outcome. I mess up your visions."

"There are a lot of things that could meddle with Alice's visions, Bella. Don't worry about it too much," Carlisle said.

"There's Esme and she seems fine so this discussion is useless," Rosalie said watching Esme walk over to them at a human pace.

"It worked," Esme declared with a bright smile.

"What worked?" Jasper asked curious to know what exactly it was that Esme had done.

"You didn't tell them?" Esme asked frowning a little.

"I thought you should have the honor since you came up with most of the plan," Carlisle said smiling at his wife. "But we should go home first and Emmett I'm going to need your help with something."

"With what?" Emmett asked enthusiastic and curious.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Carlisle said ushering everyone except Bella and Alice in the two cars.

"Come on, Bells. I'll drive you to our house with that slow truck of yours unless you want to go home?" Alice said hoping Bella would want to come with them. She wanted to keep Bella close to her so that she knew she was safe.

"I want to come with you. Charlie's at work anyway," Bella answered smiling at Alice. "Besides I'm curious to know with what Carlisle needs Emmett's help."

"Let's go find out," Alice exclaimed kissing Bella's lips softly. "I'm so glad you're okay," she murmured when she stepped back.

"I'm glad too and I'm happy that you were able to hold back. I didn't want you to blow your cover for me."

"I would have if I thought you were in danger."

"I know," Bella smiled knowing that she would tell Alice how she felt about her soon, but not now since she wanted to be rid of Johansson first. "Now drive or we're going to miss al the action."

"Demanding human," Alice accused with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thanks for reading, adding and reviewing! I hope you'll like this chapter… And for those of you that are wondering: I'm not even near the end of this story._

Chapter 17

"So Carlisle what was your plan and why did you need Emmett?" Alice asked as she walked in the living room where everybody except for Emmett was.

"Esme would you explain it? I'm going to go check on Emmett's progress," Carlisle said smiling at his wife and leaving the room at vampire speed.

"It's simple really. I just switched Bella's blood with another sample that Carlisle gave me."

"But didn't Johansson notice that or anyone else for that matter?" Rosalie asked afraid that Esme might have exposed herself.

"I'm a vampire too, Rosalie. I can move as quickly as you can so no nobody noticed and I was very careful," Esme answered and Rosalie nodded in answer feeling relieved.

"You guys!" Emmett yelled. "Get in here! We found something."

"What did you find?" Jasper asked curious knowing that Carlisle's plan would consist of more than switching a vile of blood.

"A lot more than I expected," Carlisle answered with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Alice asked scared that Bella might be in grave danger.

"Well, Carlisle asked me to hack into the mainframe of the Institution which I did and I found the machine Bella was in," Emmett started and looked at Carlisle indicating that he should continue.

"It appears the machine was a part of an experimental program which concentrated on reviving coma patients and patients who suffered from severe brain damage. About six months ago the program was shut down since it was determined that the program was too dangerous to ever try out on humans. The two scientists who led the experiment are a Mark Becks and a Rick Johansson," Carlisle explained pausing to let the information sink in.

"It gets worse! I dug a little deeper and found evidence that Becks and Johansson didn't shut their experiment down. They just continued, but kept it a secret," Emmett said.

"But wouldn't they need subjects to experiment on?" Esme asked.

"They would," Edward answered looking angry as he read the answer in both Carlisle's and Emmett's mind. "They kidnapped people, caused the damage themselves and tested their machine on them. The combination of the blow and being in the room caused their brain to overload with death as a result."

"How did you find out they kidnapped people?" Bella asked quietly as it sunk in just how dangerous Becks and Johansson were.

"Like Esme I realized they would need test subjects and couldn't very well steal people with brain damage from the hospital. So I asked Emmett to hack into the Phoenix Police Department and look for brain damage victims," Carlisle said.

"And I found a total of ten victims with an injury to the head and extensive damage to the brain that doesn't correspond with the wound and led to their death which made it almost impossible for the police to track down the killers," Emmett finished.

"So most or none of the people who have been in that room survived?" Jasper asked.

"I think it's safe to say no one survived," Rosalie answered. "Which is why they're so desperate to find out who was in that room."

Bella paled and felt utterly terrified. She was being hunted by corrupt scientists who wanted to perform experiments on her and wouldn't care if she lived or died. It was a surreal and petrifying thought. Jasper lessened her anxiety by sending her a wave of calm and Alice eliminated the remainder of it by taking her hand.

"They won't get near you, Bella! I promise I won't let them."

"You can't expose yourself to a human," Bella protested not wanting to endanger the family she had come to love.

"He could kill you and you're worried about exposure?" Alice asked voice a little shrill. "You really are a silly human."

"I don't want you to get in trouble! That isn't silly!"

"No, it isn't," Rosalie agreed. Bella's words had removed the last of her doubts and showed her that she really wouldn't betray them. "But your life is important too. If something were to happen to you it would crush Alice and this family," she continued quietly.

"Isn't there something we can do that won't lead to Bella's death or our exposure?" Esme asked.

"There is," Carlisle stated. "We inform the authorities."

"The authorities?" Emmett repeated incredulous.

"Yes, both the police in Phoenix and Port Angeles. Send them all the info and make sure they can't trace it back to us."

"That way there's nothing that ties them to us. Bella's blood test will show nothing and both Johansson and Becks go to jail for murder," Edward explained.

"But maybe Bella should stay here for the night just in case Johansson tries something," Alice suggested not willing to take any chances with the life of her human. She ignored the amused grin Edward sent her way when she had that thought and waited for Carlisle's answer.

"That's a good idea. By noon tomorrow both Becks and Johansson should be in police custody," Carlisle said knowing it would take the police some time to verify the information.

"Is that okay with you Bella? You don't mind staying the night?" Esme asked.

"No, I don't mind. I don't think I'd feel very safe home alone since Charlie needs to work tonight."

"Good and don't worry we've got plenty of clothes for you to wear," Alice said excitedly trying to distract Bella's attention from all the drama.

"I'm not playing dress up with you, Alice," Bella groaned.

"Fine," Alice huffed just barely suppressing a grin. "But you still owe me a shopping trip and I plan to collect on that."

"Evil pixie," Bella muttered looking petrified at the thought of having to go shopping with someone who actually liked clothes.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go watch a movie. It'll get your mind of shopping," Jasper said pushing Bella out of the room back towards the living room.

"We can do a small movie marathon," Alice exclaimed excitedly, sitting down next to Bella and kissing her on the cheek making her blush a little.

"I'll pick the first movie," Jasper said wanting to avoid romantic comedy's.

Hours later early in the morning Alice walked down the stairs to Carlisle's study. She didn't want to leave Bella but had heard that Emmett would check and see if Johansson and Becks were already in police custody.

"Are they locked up yet?" She asked making the rest of her family turn around in surprise. They had all been so focused on Emmett and his computer that they hadn't heard her coming.

"Yes," Emmett said with a huge smile. "They were both arrested around midnight."

"That's really good news. Now Bella won't have to look over her shoulder anymore. She's safe now," Esme said obviously happy but what she said made Alice's expression fall.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked while Edward shot her a worried look.

"She's safe," Alice whispered. "That means the reason she came to Forks in the first place is gone. She might want to go back."

Both Esme and Emmett looked incredibly sad at that, Edward and Jasper frowned and Carlisle looked pensive.

"She's dating you. That's a reason to stay," Rosalie interjected softly.

"We've gone on one date and she's human which means she probably doesn't realize she's my mate. So that's not exactly a good reason for her to stay in a ridiculously small town where the sun never shines," Alice scoffed not daring to believe Rosalie's words.

"She has her dad here too. You can't be sure she'll leave," Edward said.

"But I can't be sure she'll stay either."

"Go ask her, Alice. It's the only thing that will give you the reassurance you need," Jasper said.

"You're right," Alice replied and ran up the stairs. She could hear Bella's breathing was starting to change which meant she'd be awake soon.

'Please don't leave me. I don't think I could bear it,' Alice thought as she watched Bella slowly open her brown eyes.

"Good morning," Bella mumbled still sleepy.

"Good morning," Alice responded before kissing Bella passionately.

"Wow, what was that for?" Bella asked now very awake and a little aroused.

"I just needed to do that."

"Well, in the future feel free to wake me up like that every day," Bella said enthusiastically but Alice happy expression disappeared again when she said the word 'future'.

"Will there be?" Alice asked softly and looking utterly terrified.

"Will there be what?" Bella repeated confused.

"A future? Because I just heard Johansson and Becks were arrested which mean you could return to Phoenix if you wanted to."

"Wait a minute. You think I would want to go back?" Bella asked incredulous and Alice nodded.

"Okay first of all, I'm happy that they were arrested and I'll thank Carlisle, Esme and Emmett for that later, second of all I didn't even like Phoenix. I mean my mom was constantly missing Phil and at school no one even noticed I existed. And more importantly why would I want to leave the family that has helped me so much? Why would I want to leave the girl I love?" Bella asked softly looking into Alice golden eyes that held tears that would never escape.

"You love me?" Alice whispered afraid to believe it.

"I do. I mean I know it might seem crazy and that we've only been on one real date, but I can't help the way a feel. I love you," Bella said blushing a little.

"I love you Bella Swann. I love you," Alice said as she carefully tackled Bella and smothered her with kisses. "And I'm so glad you're crazy," Alice said in between kisses.

"I'm not crazy!" Bella protested halfheartedly.

"Yes, you are. You fell in love with a vampire," Alice said with a grin.

"You're you. How could I not fall in love with you," Bella answered sincerely which was rewarded by another round of kisses.

"Why would you even think I would leave you, you silly vampire?" Bella asked as they came up for air.

"Your silly vampire," Alice said with a smile making Bella smile brightly too.

"My silly vampire... I like that. But no distracting me. Why would you think that?"

"I just thought that with Johansson and Becks gone you would want to go back to a bigger city where the sun does shine and your life is normal..." Alice answered.

"Normal," Bella said and paused to kiss Alice. "Is," she paused again for a kiss. "Overrated," she finished drawing Alice in for a long heated kiss. "Don't you agree?" Bella asked with a bright smile and hazy from the kisses Alice could only nod in response


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thanks for reading, adding and reviewing! I really do love the feedback! About Johansson and Becks… I might or might not bring them back later in the story, but for now they're in jail and won't be causing any trouble. And please remember that they are human which means I can't have seven vampires kick their ass (it would be a very short and uneventful fight)_

Chapter 18

"Bella… Bella."

Bella groaned and hid under the blankets.

"Bella, Sweetheart? Please get up," Alice said and Bella could hear she was smiling.

"Go away," Bella mumbled. "It's too early."

"You haven't even opened your eyes yet. How would you know how late it is?" Alice laughed.

"I'm still asleep so it's too early."

"You're talking so you're awake. Now get up or I'll make you," Alice threatened.

"Nothing's getting me out of this bed."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Alice said right before dumping Bella's glass of water on her head.

"Arghh!" Bella yelled jumping up surprised by the cold water. "Damn Alice! That wasn't nice," she whined.

"You promised me you'd go shopping with me today and it's already 8 am," Alice exclaimed pouting. "If I didn't wake you now we would miss a full hour of the mall being open."

"I can't believe you woke me up for that," Bella mumbled a little annoyed. "Just for that I'm not kissing you today," she continued smiling evilly.

"Oh come on. You can't mean that?" Alice replied hesitantly. "You wouldn't be able to."

"Watch me," Bella answered grinning at Alice's obvious dissatisfaction. Honestly she didn't know if she would be able to keep herself from kissing Alice all day but she knew she would try. "Now I'm going to go get ready so we can be at the mall around nine," Bella said and moved toward the bathroom.

"Bella!" Alice whined. "Come on. I didn't deserve a punishment!"

"Yes, you did. I promised to go shopping with you today which I don't really like but I'm doing it for you and you promised me it wouldn't be a marathon. You're already obsessed with the hour the mall opens so if I don't punish you now you're going to turn this into a marathon," Bella said still smiling. "Besides after today hopefully you'll remember that there are nicer ways to get me out of bed than dumping a cold glass of water on me."

"I might stop kissing you after this!" Alice grumbled as they walked into the bathroom.

"You definitely wouldn't be able to and euh a little privacy please," Bella said as she was getting ready to take a shower.

"I might," Alice protested weakly and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"You know you wouldn't," Bella called after her.

"I know I wouldn't," Alice muttered to herself annoyed and also a little surprised. They were going shopping together today and she was still excited, but she also couldn't wait for this day to be over which was rather unexpected.

"Stupid intoxicating human," Alice mumbled as she whipped up some pancakes for Bella. Not that she deserved them, but they were going shopping and Bella was definitely going to need the energy.

"I never thought you could be this cruel!" Alice complained as she drove to the Port Angeles Mall. She would have preferred to take Bella to Seattle but Charlie had forbidden them because there was a serial killer on the loose in Seattle and Alice had agreed mainly because Carlisle thought that there was a big chance that the serial killer was a vampire.

"Dumping a glass of water on someone first thing in the morning isn't exactly nice either," Bella pointed out. "Besides it hasn't even been an hour… Aren't you supposed to be patient as a vampire? You know 'time means nothing to vampires' and all that."

"That doesn't count when you're girlfriend is refusing to kiss you all day," Alice muttered and then smiled as an idea struck her.

"Why are you smiling?" Bella asked a little apprehensive. She recognized that smile. The last time she saw that smile Alice had just come up with a plan to get back at Emmitt.

"Nothing Bells. Just excited to finally go shopping with you," Alice answered smiling blissfully.

"Right," Bella muttered not convinced at all.

By the time Alice had parked her car and was dragging Bella with her towards the rather big mall of Port Angeles Bella had forgotten all about Alice's evil smile and possible evil plan. The fear of having to go shopping had taken over Bella's thoughts.

"Please tell me you'll take it easy on me," Bella begged.

"Don't worry Bella. I promised I wouldn't turn this into a marathon and I won't. Even if you are subjecting me to a cruel and undeserved punishment. Now try and relax and this may even turn out to be a fun experience," Alice reassured.

Three hours later Bella had all the proof that she would ever need… Shopping with Alice was torture! But surprisingly not for the reasons she had thought. Alice had kept her promise and had taken it easy with the amount of clothes Bella actually had to try on. Instead she had tortured Bella with fashion show after fashion show of incredibly hot clothes and Bella had drooled over all of them. Right now she didn't now what she wanted to do more: throttle Alice or jump her.

'Jump her. Definitely jump her,' Bella thought as Alice came walking towards her smiling brightly with a tray of food in her hand.

"Food for the human," She whispered in Bella's ear.

"You're an evil evil Pixie," Bella accused as she took the tray.

Alice just laughed her bell like laugh and continued to tease the hell out of her.

Another three hours later an exhausted and aroused Bella dropped down on a bench.

"Tell me we've been to every store," Bella begged. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. The shopping was taking it's toll and the teasing was killing her.

"We haven't been to every store," Alice replied. "But I only have about two more stores left to take you."

"Thank God."

"It hasn't been that bad has it?" Alice asked suddenly worried that she had turned it into a marathon.

"The shopping was fine. The teasing has been torture," Bella replied shooting Alice an accusing look.

"Well if you'd just stop being stubborn and give in it wouldn't be torture anymore," Alice exclaimed smiling happy that she was getting to Bella.

"That's all it takes?" Bella asked smiling and leaning in closer to Alice. Her eyes never leaving Alice's lips.

"Yeah, that's all it takes," Alice whispered looking at Bella's lips waiting to feel them on her own.

"Well," Bella breathed out and pulled back grinning evilly. "Too bad I'm not planning to give up then isn't it?"

Alice growled a little.

"You are mean," she said trying to look angry but failing since Bella's smile did strange things to her.

"I know. Now come on let's go shop."

"No! No way. Not going in there," Bella exclaimed two stores later looking at Victoria's Secret with obvious mistrust.

"Oh come one Bells. Please?" Alice asked smiling slightly. This was the last step in her plan to get Bella to kiss her.

"Please don't ask me to," Bella mumbled.

"Why not?" Alice asked a little concerned at Bella's sudden change in demeanor.

"Because I will if you ask me to and I don't really want to," Bella confessed.

"Okay, I won't ask then," Alice replied smiling to prove she didn't mind. "I'll go in alone and get us both some things is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm just not really comfortable in stores like that," Bella confessed blushing.

"That's okay Bells. I don't mind."

"Keep the bill though I'm paying you back."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Alice said laughing as she walked in the store.

Inside the store Alice made quick work of getting the things she wanted for herself and for Bella. She smiled thinking of Bella in some of the things she was holding. She hurried to the cashier then wanting to rush back to Bella and try and convince her to kiss her. She was still smiling when she walked out of the store, but the smile faded when she saw a blonde haired guy sitting next to Bella on the bench. She could hear he was flirting with her and trying to get her to respond and saw red.

'How dare he! Bella was hers!' she thought as she stalked over to them.

"Hey," she greeted tone icy and eyes hard.

"Hey," Bella said sounding relieved and happy but Alice didn't notice. She was too focused on the guy sitting next to her.

"Hi, who are you?" He asked sending her a flirty smile.

"I'm her girlfriend and we're leaving," Alice said coldly taking Bella's hand and dragging her with her.

"Alice? Alice? Stop pulling me with you!" Bella yelled frustrated and confused. Where did this caveman-Alice come from? "What the hell is going on with you?"

"He was flirting! He was flirting with you!" Alice exclaimed angry.

"No, he wasn't," Bella answered confused.

"Yes, he was and he can't! You're mine," Alice practically growled succumbing to her vampire urges.

"Excuse me? So me being your girlfriend means you're going to act like this every time some random guy is talking to me?" Bella asked annoyed.

Alice just barely stopped herself from snapping 'Every random guy? Just how many are you going to be talking to?'

She breathed in deeply and calmed herself down.

"No, it doesn't mean that. I just… Can't stand anyone flirting with you," Alice confessed through gritted teeth.

"He didn't flirt… And even if he did it's not like I'd be interested."

"He did though. You just didn't notice and I still don't like him flirting," Alice mumbled knowing she sounded childish.

"I can't believe you're this jealous," Bella replied a little stunned.

"I know I behaved a little crazy and that you deserve better from me, but I can't help myself when it comes to this," Alice admitted.

"How can you not help yourself?" Bella asked a little confused.

"It's part of being a vampire. Because you are my mate I get territorial," Alice confessed.

"Your mate?"

"Can I please explain that later?" Alice begged scared that telling Bella she was her soul mate and that she would love her forever was too much information at this point of their relationship.

"Okay, as long as you promise to explain," Bella said and she continued when Alice nodded: "so you get territorial and that means you become incredibly jealous?"

"It does. I'm sorry Bella. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. Jealousy isn't exactly an appealing characteristic."

"Don't say that, Alice! Don't even think it," Bella exclaimed taking Alice's hand in hers. "I love you and I'm not leaving you. I get that it's part of being a vampire and I won't punish you for that! But could you maybe try to tone it down a little next time?" Bella asked shyly.

"I'll try," Alice promised hugging Bella. "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me now?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh I want to kiss you, but the day isn't over yet so I can't," Bella said grinning at her pouting girlfriend. "Now let's go home. My feet are killing me."

"Did I exhaust the poor human?" Alice asked grinning.

"You did," Bella admitted. "But I had fun today and I needed that after the scare with Johansson."

"Euh my dad's home already," Bella said sounding a little disappointed.

"I knew he would be and I also know you promised to spend the evening with him," Alice replied smiling.

"My girlfriend the psychic, Bella grinned.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" Alice asked pouting a little.

"The day isn't over," Bella teased. "But don't worry your punishment will be over tomorrow," Bella continued tapping Alice lightly on the nose before jumping out of the car and running through the rain towards her house.

"Mean," Alice muttered with a sigh driving home feeling restless.

Hours later Bella walked into her bedroom ready for bed to find a soaked Alice near her bedroom window.

"Alice, you're wet," Bella said surprised and trying to ignore the desire that coursed through her after seeing Alice in those wet clothes that clung to her like a second skin.

"Well it is raining, Bella."

"You could have driven you know."

"That would have taken too long and I really wanted to see you again," Alice answered honestly. She hadn't left Bella's side for more than a couple of hours and it seemed that a few hours really was her limit when it came to missing Bella.

"That's sweet even if you are dripping on my floor," Bella teased taking the towel that hung over her shoulders to dry Alice's face and hair.

"Please kiss me?" Alice begged not able to stand being this close to Bella and not being able to lean in and kiss her.

Bella heard her plea and couldn't hold back anymore nor did she want to. She leaned in and kissed Alice passionately.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thanks for reading, adding and reviewing! _

Chapter 19

A few weeks later a very tired looking Bella sat across from Carlisle who was studying her face with a worried frown. After the whole debacle with Johansson Bella's life had gone back to normal or at least Forks-normal which meant she had split most of her time between training with the Cullens and spending normal couple-time with Alice. All in all her life was pretty perfect: she had Alice, a great understanding dad, a whole new family that supported her and was learning to deal with her gifts so what did it really matter that she was getting more and more exhausted as the weeks went on?

Bella looked away from Carlisle's worried gaze and started thinking back to the day she and Alice had gone shopping. They had ended up kissing passionately and things had heated up rapidly.

Bella pulled away reluctantly and tried to catch her breath. Both Alice and her own shirt were already discarded to the floor and they were rapidly approaching the point of no return which was why she had stopped. She had to be sure before they got completely out of control.

"Are you going to be able to enjoy this?" She asked looking at Alice's dark eyes.

"I'm already enjoying it Bella. But if you're worried about my control I'm sure I can handle this otherwise I would have stopped us," Alice said feeling a little hurt that Bella didn't realize that she would never ever put her in danger like that.

"That's not what I meant," Bella replied hugging Alice but pulling away a moment later. "What I meant was: are you going to be able to really enjoy it? To just be in the moment without thoughts of not hurting me in the back of your head? Are you going to be able to let go and just feel?"

Alice looked at Bella confused. Her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"You're worried about me?" she asked incredulously as she got over her shock.

"Well… Yeah," Bella stuttered. "I mean I want you, Alice. I really really do, but not like this. Not when I know there's a part of you that's scared of hurting me."

"I love you," Alice exclaimed before carefully tackling Bella and kissing her softly.

"I love you too," Bella murmured snuggling into Alice's side.

"Alice?"

"Yes, my very strange human?" Alice murmured chuckling a little.

"Hey! I'm not strange," Bella mumbled into Alice's neck.

"Just moments ago we were about to do something that could have been potentially life threatening for you and you were worried about me. That's strange!" Alice exclaimed.

"No, it's not. And I wasn't in any danger," Bella answered calmly. "I trust you, sweetheart. I know you wouldn't hurt me and I love you so off course I'm going to worry about you."

"Maybe you're not that strange," Alice said kissing the top of Bella's head. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to ask you something actually," Bella said feeling a little nervous.

"You can ask me anything."

"What did you mean when you said I'm your mate?"

"Oh," Alice said stiffening feeling terrified of how Bella would react to the explanation.

"You don't have to tell me yet if you're not ready. I'm just curious," Bella admitted sheepishly.

"No, you deserve to know. It's just that I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Is it something bad?" Bella asked starting to get worried.

"No! No, at least I don't think it's bad…"

"Ok so what does it mean exactly?"

"Well, you know vampires are different from humans. We're faster and stronger, we have better senses and a different diet. We get territorial and handle our emotions differently. We handle love differently too," Alice explained.

"Differently how?"

"We don't fall in love often. In fact most vampires only fall in love once. We can have flings, but we don't fall in love with someone that isn't our mate. We know almost immediately who our mate, our soul mate is."

"So…" Bella hesitated not sure if she understood it right. "I'm your mate which means I'm your soul mate?"

"It does. It means I'll love you forever," Alice breathed out feeling afraid again. "I know it's too early to say that kind of thing in a human relationship, but like I said vampires are different."

"It's… It's not too early," Bella whispered hugging Alice closer to her. "I love you Alice and I know I want to be with you forever. I know this is a little crazy by human standards, but I don't care."

"My strange human," Alice said with a bright smile and tears in her eyes.

"Yes, your strange human," she agreed laughing looking up at Alice and kissing her.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke up which pulled Bella out of her thoughts of Alice. "As you know you've been making a lot of progress and seem to be getting the hang of controlling your powers," he continued and Bella nodded in agreement. "But I'm afraid your metabolism can't handle the strain that using your powers puts on it. You've been eating less and less, you're always tired and headaches seem like a daily occurrence so I think it's for the best that we stop practicing for a while. I can't say I really know what I'm talking about here since you're unlike any other human I have ever treated, but I can tell you that you need to listen to your body and give it the rest it needs. So you sleep or rest when you're tired or have a headache and you eat when you're hungry."

Bella nodded again knowing that Carlisle was right. Her appetite had decreased even more in the last few weeks and Bella had tried to ignore her body saying it didn't need food by eating when Charlie did which ended with her being incredibly sick and throwing up all night. That was a mistake she wasn't keen on repeating.

"And I also think some fun is in order so today, instead of practice, you're coming with us to play baseball," Carlisle said smiling at Alice who had just entered the small office.

"Baseball?" Bella repeated looking incredulous. "You can't be serious?"

'I'm tired as hell and their way of letting me rest is by making me play baseball with vampires?'

"Don't worry Bells you don't have to play," Alice reassured her with a smile as they walked down the stairs towards the rest of the family.

"You get to watch us play," Emmett boomed excitedly.

"You can be the referee," Esme said smiling.

"Better be careful," Edward whispered. "Rosalie cheats."

"I do not!" Rose yelled indignant. "I can't help that you never win," she added with an evil grin.

"I promise it'll be fun," Jasper said feeling Bella's hesitation.

"Okay then," Bella replied making all the Cullens smile.

Five minutes later they were all standing in a field surrounded by trees. They had all changed into baseball outfits, for which Bella was incredibly grateful since Alice looked really cute in that outfit.

Alice put Bella back on her feet and said: "The storm is going to start in fifty-five seconds."

"Storm?" Bella asked dumbfounded.

"We need thunder to play baseball," Jasper said as if that explained it all, but Bella still looked confused. "You'll see," he added as he felt her confusion.

And Bella did see. She watched as Edward ran at full speed, as Rosalie hit the ball so hard it made her ears ring and as Alice threw the ball like a professional.

"Is there anything vampires can't do?" Bella grumbled.

"Ah Bella don't be jealous," Emmett said. "I'm sure you're better at something."

"You're clumsier than any of us could hope to be," Rosalie interjected.

"Stop teasing Bella, Rose. She's the referee," Alice said to Rose. "You do want to win don't you?"

"I figured we already have the advantage since she's your girlfriend," Rosalie shrugged grinning.

"I'm impartial," Bella said throwing Rosalie a mock glare.

"So you're not cutting me any slack?" Alice pouted and she opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by a vision. She saw four vampires running through the forest surrounding the field. It would take them forty seconds to reach the field.

"Bella," Alice gasped as she came out of the vision running towards Bella feeling panicked. Maybe they should make a run for it?

"You can't Alice. You don't have enough time," Edward said having seen everything in her mind.

"Would you tell us what's…" Rosalie trailed off smelling the vampires that were now near the edge of the field.

"What?" Bella asked not knowing what was going on.

"Just stay in the middle and keep quiet, sweetheart. I promise it's going to be fine," Alice murmured and turned to the four vampires who had just arrived. She felt Bella stiffen and had to fight the urge to start growling at the newcomers for scaring her mate.

"I'm Laurent," the black vampire in the middle said. "And this is Victoria, James and Dean."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family," Carlisle said sounding tense.

"Family?" Dean asked incredulously. Vampires didn't have family. They had covens.

"Yes, family," Edward hissed not liking Dean and James's thoughts. Alice shifted a little and pulled Bella even further behind her. This James character was staring at them and she didn't like it one bit.

"We didn't know there were other vampires in the area," Laurent told Carlisle.

"Yes, we've settled down here and you're hunting activities have stirred up some trouble for us," Edward said knowing from their thoughts that it had been them and a few other vampires that had hunted near Seattle recently.

"I think it's best that you leave," Jasper added feeling the hostility, amusement and excitement coming of the two men in front of him.

"Leave? So soon?" Dean asked grinning evilly. "We're going to think we're not welcome here. Besides it's impolite not to share your snack," he said nodding his head towards Bella and earning a menacing growl from Alice accompanied by several hisses.

"She's with us and you will not harm her," Carlisle said sounding menacing which surprised Bella.

"How very interesting," James murmured still looking at Alice.

"We should leave," Laurent interfered.

"Come on, James," Dean said still grinning. "We're obviously not wanted here."

Seconds later they were gone and Bella tried to calm herself down. She had never felt so threatened or seen such vile thoughts in her life. It was way worse than seeing Edward ripping her throat.

"Tell me they'll stay gone?" Rosalie asked looking at Edward and Alice.

Edward hesitated and Alice closed her eyes to scan their future.

"I'm not sure," Edward started. "But I don't think they'll stay gone. Dean's thought were focused on all of us because he found our behavior fascinating and amusing, but he seemed to be even more interested in Bella which is definitely not a good thing. And James seems to know Alice and was incredibly fascinated by her and Bella," he continued earning a few gasps when he mentioned James knew Alice.

"There's more. He's a tracker and seems to view Bella as an interesting challenge. I'm fairly sure he'll be back," Edward finished on a whisper.

"What should we do?" Esme asked worried. They could either leave which might be pointless since James could track and catch up to them or they could stay here and face him in their own territory.

Alice gasped coming out of her vision.

"They're coming back and they won't be alone," Alice whispered hugging a shaking Bella. "They're going to get a few friends that reside near Seattle to join them and are planning to come back tomorrow to fight us."

"How many?" Jasper asked.

"Five maybe six. Laurent is hesitating and keeps changing his mind."

"Did you see if they had any abilities?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't see."

"Did you see the outcome?" Rosalie asked.

"No."

"Should we run or face them here?" Esme asked.

"We should stay. Running will do us no good since James is a tracker and will find us anywhere," Jasper answered.

"We should go home and let Bella get some rest," Carlisle said eyeing a scared and exhausted Bella. "We'll discuss our strategy there.

They all nodded and took off with Alice carrying Bella in her arms.

"Don't worry Bells. We'll protect you. It's going to be fine," Alice murmured in Bella's ear trying to sooth the shaking girl's worries.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thanks for reading, adding and reviewing! _

Chapter 20

Alice was pacing in the living room while the rest of her family stared at her in concern. Bella was the first to react and walked over to her to pull her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," Bella repeated the words Alice had spoken to her only moments before. Alice nodded into Bella's shoulder en felt very lucky to have this strong and stubborn human by her side.

"So," Alice started in a shaky voice. "James knew me when I was human?"

"He did. Although I'm not sure 'knew' is the right word. From what I could see he met you when you were human and was very attracted to your blood. He saw you as a challenge," Edward murmured and then he hesitated unsure if he should tell her the rest.

"I know there's more, Edward. Just tell me."

"Okay, when he met you, you were in a… In an asylum."

Alice nodded as tears filled her eyes. She had known that it wasn't going to be good, but it still hurt.

"Did he change me?" she asked fearing the answer. She really didn't want to be linked to James in any kind of way.

"He didn't. Apparently there was another vampire at the asylum who took an interest in you which was probably why James saw you as a challenge in the first place. Anyway the other vampire changed you before James could get to you and James killed him for it. You got away."

"And now he sees Bella as a challenge?" Alice asked fearfully feeling her human stiffening at her side.

"Yes," Edward answered simply making Bella shiver.

"It's going to be alright. He's not going to get to you, Bella. We won't let them. I won't let them! I promise."

Bella nodded and tried to suppress a yawn, but Alice noticed and said:

"Bella, you really should get some rest now. I know you don't want to. You made that very clear a couple of minutes ago, but you're really going need it and it won't do us any good if you're exhausted tomorrow."

"Fine," Bella muttered through another yawn and let Alice pull her off the couch and push her towards the bedroom.

"I'll stay with you," Alice reassured Bella when she laid down on the bed and looked scared.

"You don't have to. I know you need to talk about strategies with your family," Bella murmured.

"What I need is to stay here with you and make sure you're safe. Jasper will probably make the final decisions about strategies and I'll be able to hear the conversation from here so don't worry and rest," Alice countered taking Bella into her arms and kissing her goodnight.

"So you think running away would be useless?" Esme asked looking at Jasper.

"I do. James is a tracker so he'll find us anywhere."

"Shouldn't we at least get Bella away from here?" Edward asked.

"We could do that," Jasper agreed. "But then we'd be separated and we'd make easier targets. Alice said there will be at least five vampires coming our way and we can't afford to underestimate them."

"So we're going to just wait until they get here?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"We'll wait for them to come to us, but maybe we should wait somewhere else? A part of the forest we know well or something?"

"Good idea," Esme agreed immediately thinking about preserving her home.

"So five or six are coming our way?" Edward asked aiming his question to Alice's bedroom.

"Yes, Laurent is doubting. But the good news is that he's leaning more and more towards running away," Alice whispered quietly as to not wake Bella.

"And who are the other two that will be joining Dean, James and Victoria?" Edward asked.

"There's another female vampire and another male. They don't look all that tough, but appearances can be deceiving," Alice whispered.

Edward nodded seeing them in his own head.

"I haven't been able to find out a lot about them, but I do know that Victoria is James' mate and that she's some kind of escape artist," Edward said as he thought back to what he saw in James' thoughts.

"How did you find that out?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"James was thinking about using her ability after killing Bella," Edward said with a clenched jaw and they could all hear Alice's angry growl.

"Don't worry, Alice. We won't let him touch her," Esme soothed.

"I know," Alice answered sounding determined.

"It's going to be difficult though. We don't know if the other four have any powers," Jasper reminded them not wanting anyone to underestimate the fight that was to come.

"We'll need to be careful and controlled," Edward added.

"We need to rest. We can't do anymore today since they're coming tomorrow. We need to take a break and regroup in the morning," Rosalie interjected.

"I agree," Carlisle said. "Let's rest for a couple of hours."

"Okay, but make sure you've hunted by morning. We'll need the extra energy," Jasper said.

It was nearing dawn when the Cullens became aware of a vampire approaching their house. Immediately they were all standing in the hallway waiting and ready to attack if necessary. Alice stayed upstairs with Bella afraid that they might get passed someone or try and get in through one of the many windows.

"I come in peace," the vampire spoke as he knocked on their door and they all recognized Laurent's voice.

Cautiously Jasper opened the door. Everyone was on edge and ready to attack him if he even breathed wrong.

"I just wanted to inform you that I have decided to leave. I am not interested in starting a fight with others over a mere human," Laurent said calmly and Alice growled again. She really wanted to go downstairs and kick his ass for calling her mate a mere human. The only thing that kept her where she was, was Bella whom she had promised not to leave.

"She's not a mere human to us," Jasper reminded Laurent looking angry.

"I realize that. I will be taking my leave now."

"Wait!" Edward said stopping Laurent from walking away. "What can you tell us about Dean, James, Victoria and the other two vampires who will be joining them in the fight?"

"How do you know about them?" Laurent asked shocked that they knew two other vampires were going to join the fight. He eyed Edward suspiciously.

"We have our ways," Emmett said grinning evilly.

Laurent hesitated unsure if he should offer any information or just stay out of it.

"If you give us the information I can make sure that you'll be able to stay with a few friends of ours," Carlisle offered convincing Laurent.

"Two other vampires will indeed be joining Dean, Victoria and James. Their names are Will and Lara. Lara is the only one of them who doesn't have a gift, but don't underestimate her because she's one of the most ruthless vampires I have ever seen and is a fierce opponent in a fight. Will can project himself into someone's thoughts. He can't hear their original thoughts, but can make them hear voices. He's driven many vampires crazy with his gift," Laurent explained. "Victoria is able to get herself and anyone she takes with her out of an uncomfortable situation. She's escaped death many times this way. James is probably the best tracker I have ever seen but sadly he tends to get obsessed with certain humans or vampires. Everything is a game to him and he enjoys nothing more than to hunt his prey. He's dangerous and obsessed with your human and will stop at nothing to get her. Then there's Dean who will probably pose the biggest challenge of all. His ability is unique and makes him almost impossible to defeat. I have never seen him lose a fight and I doubt he has ever lost one. He's able to make himself invisible. I'm not sure how it works exactly but it has something to do with optical illusions. The point is you won't see him and how do you beat that what you cannot see?"

"Thank you, Laurent. The Denali's are in Denali, Alaska and will be expecting you," Carlisle said looking a bit shocked at the information.

"This is going to be more than just a little difficult," Edward murmured having seen some of Laurent's memories of Dean and James' fighting skills.

"How are we supposed to fight someone we can't see?" Rosalie asked.

"Ah don't worry babe. We'll kick ass," Emmett said optimistically.

"It would be a mistake to underestimate them and think this will be easy," Jasper scolded.

"It won't be easy, but we'll do it. We might not be able to see him, but we'll hear him."

"They'll be here in three hours," Alice's voice came from upstairs.

"Any visions about the outcome?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

"No," Alice responded sounding sorry.

"We should determine who should fight who," Jasper said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"I'm not leaving Bella's side. We can't leave her unprotected when James wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into her," Alice said vehemently as she stroked through her Bella's hair.

"Okay so Alice will be protecting Bella. What about me?" Emmett asked.

"I think you should concentrate on James, Emmett," Jasper answered and Emmett nodded excitedly looking forward to kicking James' ass. 'Nobody tries to harm his sisters and gets away with it.'

"I think Rose should take on his mate Victoria and Esme should fight Lara," Edward murmured.

"I'll take on Will. My power might throw him off enough so that he can't project himself into anyone's mind," Jasper said.

"That leaves Edward and me to take on Dean," Carlisle stated.

"Yes, Dean's our biggest problem and it's probably going to take two vampires to take him down. Plus Edward will be able to hear his thoughts and will have it easier to determine where he is."

"Okay then, let's go hunt," Emmett said. "So we'll be more than ready for them."

Exactly two hours and fifty-three minutes later the Cullens and Bella were standing in the woods. They had already build a huge fire and were waiting for their opponents to show up which would happen in one minute and thirteen seconds according to Alice. Alice was standing behind the rest of her family in front of a shaking Bella who was leaning against a tree.

"It'll be okay, Bells. I won't let them get to you," Alice murmured and then her eyes went blank for a moment. "They're here," she said nodding towards the woods in front of them.

"Oh a welcome wagon. Your manners have improved since yesterday," Dean mocked as he threw Bella and Alice a look. "Does this mean you're ready to share your snack?"

Alice growled menacingly her eyes darkening instantly.

"I guess not," James chuckled. "You know Mary Alice, you've become a lot more aggressive since we last met. Maybe you should reconsider your diet? I'm sure you'll be a lot less frustrated if you just give in and bite her," James taunted.

"Are we here to talk and make jokes or kill them?" Lara asked annoyed.

"What makes you think _you_ can kill us, little girl?" Rosalie asked in a bitchy tone earning a hiss from Lara and a chuckle from Emmett.

"Now, now, ladies behave," Will murmured. "I'm sure you'll be able to show off your skills in a minute sweetheart," he said to Lara.

"Last chance. Give us the girl and we won't kill you and throw you into that nice little fire you've got going," Dean said knowing they would decline the offer.

"Never," Alice growled darkly.

"Very well," Dean sighed and he vanished. Edward swiftly moved in the direction of Dean's thoughts followed by Carlisle.

"Alice?" Bella whispered afraid.

"Yes?" Alice replied sounding tense. She was trying to keep an eye on everyone so no one would get the chance to get near her Bella.

"Can you still see that Dean guy?"

"No, but that's his gift remember."

"I still see him! Maybe I could help Carlisle and Edward."

"Absolutely not! Bella you're human and no match for a vampire. Just stay behind me."

"But…"

"Please, I need you to be alive," Alice pleaded and Bella gave in.

Lara threw herself at Rosalie but Esme intercepted her catching her off guard and easily throwing her in a tree. James launched himself at Alice and Bella but Emmett reacted quickly and hit him hard. Will approached Jasper slowly and immediately projected himself into Jasper's thoughts. Jasper tried to make him stop by sending him calming and peaceful feelings, but it didn't seem to matter since Will just kept going. Rosalie intercepted Victoria who was trying to help James and planned to attack Emmett by yanking her back by the hair.

"Not so fast, bitch," Rosalie muttered and threw Victoria through a tree. Meanwhile Esme was easily winning the fight from Lara who seemed to be much more interested in getting to Rosalie than fighting with her. In a matter of minutes Esme had been able to throw Lara into the fire earning horrible screams.

"No!" Will yelled horrified that his mate was gone. He quickly attacked Esme by pushing her to the ground and projecting himself in her thoughts too. Both Jasper and Esme were writhing on the ground in agony.

"Help them," Bella said in a hurried whisper.

"I can't leave you," Alice responded sounding pained.

Now Victoria was screaming too as Rosalie had ripped off both her arms.

"Party's over," Rosalie murmured as she pushed an already screaming Victoria into the fire. James didn't react. He was too busy fighting off Emmett and trying to get to Bella so he didn't even hear his mate's horrible screaming. Rosalie acted quickly not giving him enough time to get in her mind and tackled Will to the ground which temporarily stopped the torture for Jasper and Esme.

Edward and Carlisle were struggling. Dean was only toying with them and they still had a hard time keeping him away from their body's and Bella and Alice. And that's when it happened. Before Edward or Carlisle could even try and stop him Dean had raced past them towards an oblivious Alice. Bella's eyes went wide since she did see the vampire racing to them. She looked down at Alice who's attention was now on Emmett and James and looked back up again to the racing vampire who would do some serious damage to her Alice if he wasn't stopped.

"No," Bella breathed out stepping to the side so Alice wasn't shielding her anymore. "Not like this," Bella said as she raised her right hand and sent Dean into the fire in one swift motion. Carlisle and Edward gasped. They had known about her telekinetic abilities but had thought they were too weak and uncontrolled to be able to something like that. That she was able to cause a vampire harm was just…

"Unbelievable," Carlisle gasped in wonder.

"No more fighting," Bella gasped out sounding strained as she raised her hand in James' direction. She wasn't worried about Will since Esme, Rosalie and Jasper were already tearing him apart. In one smooth motion it was done and James joined Lara, Victoria, Dean and several of Will's body parts in the fire.

"Bella?" Alice asked sounding surprised and cheerful. But Bella didn't answer, instead she wavered a bit before going slack. Alice moved quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bella?" Alice asked again sounding panicked as Carlisle rushed to the couple.

"We need to get her home, Alice. Something's wrong," Carlisle said after checking her pulse and pupils. Alice nodded and sped off with Bella in her arms. Carlisle, Edward and Esme quickly followed. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stayed behind to burn the last of Will's body parts and to wait till the fire was out.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" Alice asked as she laid Bella down on her bed.

"I'm not sure. I think she fainted because of her exhaustion," Carlisle answered.

"But?" Alice prompted.

"But there's a possibility she's in a coma," Carlisle answered and received three startled gasps in return. "She probably won't be. I mean I've monitored her health for over two months now and have found no indication that using her abilities would be able to cause something like that. So it's more likely that she fainted because she overdid it out there."

"I hope you're right," Alice murmured terrified.

"I need to examine her to be sure."

Alice nodded not taking her eyes of Bella.

"Please be okay," she whispered to the unconscious human kissing her forehead. "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thanks for reading, adding and reviewing! _

Chapter 21

Alice was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. She couldn't move or breathe. Not until either Carlisle or Bella came down. Carlisle had taken Bella upstairs to examine her and had send everyone away so that he could concentrate. That was now twenty minutes ago and time had never passed so slowly for Alice. The pain and fear that had blossomed in her chest when Carlisle had told her Bella could be in a coma was slowly crushing her.

'What if she's in a coma? What if she doesn't make it? What am I going to do then? I can't stand being twenty minutes away from her. How am I going to handle eternity?'

"She's not going to die, Alice," Edward murmured having heard her thoughts.

"You don't know that. You can't know that."

"Neither can you," Jasper interjected softly.

"Yes, I can. I feel it. Something's wrong with her. I feel it in my unbeating heart," Alice whispered sounding agonized.

"She may have just fainted, Alice," Esme murmured soothingly.

"She may have," Alice agreed hoping beyond hope that that was the only thing wrong with her mate. "But I think it's more serious," Alice confessed.

"I'm afraid you might be right," Carlisle whispered coming down the stairs.

"Is she…" Alice started but she was unable to finish her sentence. What was she going to ask? Is she dead? Is she in a coma? Is she going to be okay?

"How is she?" Edward asked knowing Alice wasn't able to ask herself.

"She's in a coma," Carlisle answered bluntly knowing he needed to be completely honest and kicking himself for not noticing how the usage of her powers had drained her. "I don't think it's anything permanent, but she has obviously overdone it and her body has shut down. She needs to rest so she's probably going to be sleeping for a couple of days," he continued hoping that he got it right this time. It was a tricky business trying to determine when someone was going to wake up from a coma and the fact that Bella's brain worked so differently didn't exactly make it easier.

"But she's going to wake up, right?" Alice asked.

"She'll probably wake up in a couple of days yes," Carlisle answered.

"Probably?" Alice repeated hesitantly. She didn't want guesses she needed facts!

"For now it looks good. She's got about 88 % of waking up within the next four days."

"And the other 12%?"

"There's a 12% chance that her condition worsens which would mean she'd be in a coma indefinitely and could even result in death," Carlisle whispered and his family gasped at the news.

"Can't we do anything?" Esme asked sounding pained.

"Not really. It's up to her and how much strength she still has left. The only thing we can do is sit by her side and wait," Carlisle murmured.

"I'm going to go do that now," Alice said unable to handle the distance from her sleeping mate any longer.

"What are we going to do about her father?" Edward asked knowing that the Chief expected his daughter to be home tonight.

"We call him and let him know she collapsed," Carlisle answered.

"He's going to ask what caused the collapse," Rosalie said

"We tell him we don't know. We were playing baseball again and she collapsed," Carlisle said.

"I'll call him," Esme said needing to do something other than sitting around thinking about one of her daughters in a coma.

"How did she do it?" Edward asked.

"How did she do what?" Emmett replied.

"How did she hurl that Dean guy into the fire? He was still invisible and me and Carlisle were having trouble determining where he was . How could she have known exactly where he was? Her senses aren't as acute as ours and I didn't think her powers were that strong," Edward said sounding puzzled and pained. He felt guilty. If he had just fought better or if he had been faster and stronger none of this would have happened.

"She saw him," Alice whispered brokenly from Bella's bedside as she thought about what had happened minutes before Bella had hurled Dean and James into the fire.

"Oh," Edward said surprised as she saw what had happened.

"Oh what?" Emmett asked.

"What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked pleading with his son to tell him because guilt was weighing heavy on him.

"Dean's power didn't work on Bella so she could still see him. She saw us struggling to fight him and wanted to help, but Alice was afraid she would get hurt and wouldn't let her," Edward replied.

"Oh," Carlisle said. "I should have thought of that."

"Thought of what?" Jasper asked frowning.

"That she was able to block Dean's ability. Laurent said Dean's ability had to do with optical illusions. I think he was able to make us think he was invisible. But since Bella's mind works differently from that of a normal human or vampire it didn't work on her."

"Like Alice and Edward's gift doesn't work on her," Jasper said as comprehension dawned.

"Charlie's on his way," a sad looking Esme said as she walked back into the living room.

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked looking worried.

"He was shocked and wanted to know how it happened and what could be done. He wanted to come and see her."

"Did he want to move her to a hospital?" Carlisle asked dreading the answer.

"No, he knows you're one of the best doctors in town and I told him I'm trained as a nurse and will help out as much as I can."

Six hours later a sad looking Alice was watching the sleeping form of her Bella.

"Don't you dare leave me," she whispered as she stroked through Bella's hair. "I need you. So much. It hasn't even been a full day since I saw those beautiful brown eyes of yours and already I feel like I'm dying inside!" Alice choked out as the grief and the fear momentarily overtook her. "Charlie needs you too you know. He was here a couple of hours ago. God Bells, you should have seen the look on his face when he saw you lying here. You really need to wake up. For him, for this family and for me."

"How is she?" Carlisle asked softly as he entered the room studying the monitor.

"No change," Alice replied confirming what the monitor said. "How long before we know she's getting better or worse?" Alice asked fearfully. She cursed the fact that her visions didn't work on Bella. The one thing she really wanted to know, she really needed to know and she couldn't see it. She was going to have to find out the hard way: by living through it.

"I'm not sure since she's so different from other humans, but I think we should see change within the next three days. Alice nodded solemnly and resumed her stroking of Bella's hair needing the contact more than anything else in the world.

Four days later and Bella was still comatose. Sadly she hadn't gotten better, but luckily she hadn't gotten worse either. Alice hadn't left her side for more than two minutes and Charlie had visited her every day, at which point Alice always pretended to be asleep to give Charlie some 'alone-time' with his daughter.

"Alice, honey? It's time for me to examine her," Carlisle said softly reluctant to make his daughter leave her mate, but needing to do a couple of thorough tests to see if there had been any change. "You should probably take the time to hunt," he told her gently looking at her ink black eyes.

Alice nodded slowly. She cast one last look at Bella's sleeping form before jumping out the window and going for a hunt. Once she was at a safe distance away from the house and away from humans she let her instincts take over. When she picked up on the scent of a couple of deer she stove off in their direction. The chase was over before it began since Alice pounced quickly. Sinking her teeth into their necks and sucking them dry.

She was quick to dispose of the deer and hurry back home to her sleeping beauty. She knew she had really needed to hunt, but that didn't mean she was going to stay gone longer than needed. When she arrived home she joined her family in the living room waiting for Carlisle to finish his tests and inform them of the outcome.

"I'm glad you finally hunted," Esme said sounding relieved but not her normal happy self. It was obvious that she too had suffered these past four days.

'They're all suffering,' Alice noticed when she looked around the room at the familiar but drawn faces of her family. They were all missing the human that had so quickly become an important part of their family and were all feeling guilty for not being able to prevent this. 'Unbelievable. A human protected by seven vampires and the human manages to save the vampires,' Alice thought incredulously as she thought back to what had happened. Edward sent her a pained grimace as that thought went through her head. Alice's eyes quickly left Edward's face as Carlisle walked into the living room.

"And?" Alice asked hopefully.

"I... was wrong," Carlisle stammered looking pained.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Carlisle never stammered. Then the meaning of his words hit them.

"She's not waking up."

"No, please no," Alice begged.

"I'm so sorry Alice. She has gotten worse. It seems that her body has given up and completely shut itself down when the usage of her powers became too much."

"But she'll wake up again right? She just needs to rest a little while longer?" Alice asked slightly hysterical.

"I'm afraid that won't be the case. It looks like-like she's dying," Carlisle answered pained. If he could he would be crying. His words caused his entire family pain and it caused Alice the worst kind of agony. She slumped down on the floor dry sobbing and in seconds Edwards arms were around her. Emmett had his arms around Rosalie and they were trying to draw comfort out of the embrace. Jasper stood alone with a pained look on his face. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his own pain in while keeping everyone else's pain out. Esme came up to him and hugged him then because it had been obvious he needed the comfort but also because she herself needed his embrace. He closed his eyes and wondered if he was going to be able to live with all this guilt and the feeling of having failed his family and even more so the girl that had become so important to his family.

"We can save her right?" Emmett asked knowing it was far from an ideal solution but feeling hopeful at the thought of not losing his youngest sister nonetheless.

"Can we really?"Rosalie whispered. "Not once has she asked to be one of us. Are we going to change her knowing that maybe she'd prefer death?"

"She accepted us for what we are without hesitation. It could be that she would choose this life over death," Edward replied hoping that it was the truth.

"There's something else we need to consider. We don't know what changing someone like her into a vampire will do to her. It could make her fainting and headaches permanent," Carlisle stated quietly knowing it was a possibility. "And it isn't guaranteed she'll wake up from the coma since her metabolism is different from other humans. There's no telling what changing her will do to her."

"I just don't want to lose her. She's like a daughter to me," Esme whispered.

"She's family to all of us but I think it has to be Alice's choice," Jasper said looking Alice who was still on the floor in Edwards embrace.

"I don't know if she wants this life. We never really talked about that. What I do know is that I never wanted this life for her. But I can't go on without her. If she dies I die with her. I can't imagine my existence without her so I'm going to be selfish and hope that she'll be able to forgive me for this," Alice said and the rest of the Cullens felt relieved. None of them wanted to lose Bella no matter what the consequences were going to be.

"I'll go hunt then," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to be the one to do it," Alice said standing up.

"Alice are you sure?" Esme asked concerned.

"I can do it. Bella's everything to me. There's no way I could kill her," Alice said confident. "I love her and I'll be the one to change her."


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_To Sara: Thank you for reviewing and letting me know how much you like my story! I loved hearing that! And since you don't have an account I thought I'd thank you through this route!_

_A/N Thanks you to everyone who is reading my story, who has left a review or has added this story to his story alerts or favorites! _

Chapter 22

Alice moved towards Bella's bedside and, ignoring the fact that her entire family was standing behind her, kissed her lips.

"I'm so sorry it had to come to this, Bells," she whispered. "I wish we would have talked about this, about your thoughts on becoming a vampire. I know that you don't think of us as monsters, but becoming one is severely different from loving one. I wouldn't do this if I didn't really have to. If I wasn't losing you. I just… I'm weak. I can't stand the thought of life without you anymore. So please forgive me for being selfish."

Alice sighed and pulled back. She studied Bella's beautiful face and listened to her heartbeat memorizing the soothing sound.

"I love you, Bella," Alice said before leaning in and biting down on the soft neck as gently as she could. 'God she tastes great,' Alice thought as Bella's blood entered her mouth. 'Just like I thought she would.'

'But she's not a snack!' Alice growled at herself. 'She's Bella. Your mate. Your eternity,' Alice thought and quickly pulled back looking at her Bella who was still lying there silently. The only thing that indicated that Alice had indeed bitten her was the heart monitor that indicated that Bella's heart rate was speeding up.

"Why isn't she trashing?" Esme asked sounding concerned and curious.

"The coma," Carlisle whispered worriedly. "She's still comatose."

"So she's changing and still in a coma?" Rosalie asked. "Wouldn't the pain elicit any response from her?"

"I was hoping it would, but apparently not," Carlisle sighed.

"But she'll wake up in three days, right? She'll wake up when the change is done?" Emmett asked sounding incredibly sad.

"I don't know, Emmett. I really don't. Bella's special, unique, which means I can't predict what's going to happen.

"She's going to make it," Alice whispered her eyes not leaving Bella's sleeping form. "She has to."

"Let's give them some privacy," Jasper said feeling Alice's overwhelmingly strong emotions. He wished he could help her. That he could take away the reason for the sadness, despair and fear she felt and he knew that the only thing that was still keeping her sane was the huge amount of love that was coursing through her. He knew he could take away the bad feelings and replace them with calm and hope, but he also knew that she wanted to feel those emotions. That she didn't want to feel calm while her mate was suffering through the change and was still in mortal danger. They all exited the room quietly leaving a worried Alice to stay vigil at a still sleeping Bella's bedside.

_Seven days later_

Alice was going insane. She was going completely and utterly crazy. Seven days! Seven freaking days and Bella's heart was still beating. The first three days it had beaten incredibly fast which had raised a little issue: Charlie. They had had to tamper with one of the monitors so that when Charlie came to visit his sleeping daughter he wouldn't notice the fast heartbeat. Which of course didn't mean that he didn't notice the change in Bella's features.

"She's already starting to look a lot better. Maybe she'll be ready to wake up soon?" He had said the hope painfully obvious in his voice.

Alice had fervently hoped the same. That after those three days of pain and torture her Bella would wake up and forgive her for turning her or just wake up and hate her for all eternity. It would have devastated Alice, but it would have been better than a comatose Bella who could die any minute.

But now seven full days later Bella's heart was still beating. It had slowed after those first three days, but it was still beating which had of course left her entire family puzzled. They had all looked at Carlisle for answers like they always did, but poor Carlisle had had to shrug his shoulders and tell them that he didn't know what was going on either.

"Her heartbeat has severely slowed. I suspect it won't take longer than a day to falter completely," Carlisle whispered as he squeezed Alice's shoulder in comfort.

"And then what?" Alice whispered brokenly. "Will she stay asleep? How will we even know the difference between her being asleep and her being dead? And if she does wake up? What then? Will she remember us? Will she be angry? Will she… Will she hate me?" Alice asked the agony she was feeling obvious in her eyes.

"She loves you, Alice. Take it from someone who has felt it," Jasper answered joining Carlisle and Alice in Alice's room. "There's no way she'll hate you. It's not possible."

"I… I'm just not sure. I'm not sure of anything right now."

"I know sweetheart. We all miss her," Carlisle said. "She's a part of our family."

"And she'll come back to it," Jasper finished giving Alice a small smile. Alice tried to smile back, but it faltered when she heard Bella's heartbeat splutter before stopping completely. Within seconds the entire family was standing in the room watching Bella's sleeping form waiting for her to awaken as a vampire.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. There was no movement, no heartbeat, no breathing.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Alice asked pained not expecting an answer because she knew none of her family members had a clue.

"Is she still alive?" Esme asked shakily.

"She's still alive. She has to be! There's no logical explanation for her to be dead! You bit her so she can't be dead," Rosalie said trying to draw strength out of her own words.

"She's not waking up," Alice sobbed.

"Don't think like that, Pixie," Emmett soothed wrapping his arms around her. "She'll come back to you. She'll wake up again."

"No, I can feel it. She's not waking up. At least not right now," Alice sobbed trying to hold onto the last shreds of hope she still had left.

"I need to get out of here," Alice managed to say in between sobs. "I can't keep sitting here when she's just lying there… Lifeless."

"Okay, honey. Come on. I'll take you out hunting," Jasper offered and Alice nodded weakly.

Several hours later night had come and Alice finally stopped running around killing each and every animal that came in her path. She slumped down on a rock and buried her face in her hands trying hard not to give into the sobs that were threatening to overtake her again.

"Do you want me to ease your pain a little?" Jasper asked timidly. He hadn't left Alice's side for the past few hours and was afraid to remind her of his presence since she seemed to have forgotten all about him.

"No," Alice sighed. "But thank you. I think I'd really go insane if I didn't feel sad and in pain. She's…" Alice trailed off as the hope and love inside her began to grow exponentially overshadowing the grief, fear and pain. "I told you not to," Alice said quietly absently wondering if Jasper's power had suddenly gotten stronger.

"I'm not," Jasper answered his eyes wide with shock. Her emotions had changed so rapidly so strongly he wouldn't have been able to.

"So if you're not," Alice started a hopeful look on her face. "Then…" She trailed off looking in the direction their house was before storming off faster than Jasper had ever seen her run. He quickly ran after her knowing she thought Bella was waking up.

Within the minute Alice arrived at the house and found her entire family standing in Bella's room looking at her curiously.

"Is she waking up?" Alice asked the hope obvious in her tone and expression.

"We think so," Edward said in wonder.

"She's moving a little which is proof she's not dead," Carlisle started. "But so far she hasn't opened her eyes."

"Wait how did you know she was moving?" Emmett asked his eyes not leaving Bella.

"I didn't. I just felt different and knew that it had to do with Bella," Alice answered sitting down next to the bed and taking Bella's hand in hers.

"How?" Edward asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Carlisle answered shaking his head regretfully. Lately that was all he seemed to be able to say 'I don't know'.

"It's not part of the usual mating is it?" Jasper asked curiously.

"It isn't," Esme answered.

"I'll do some research later. Let's concentrate on Bella now," Carlisle said as they all saw Bella's hand move again squeezing Alice's hand. Alice sat up quickly.

"Bells? Bella honey? Please wake up," she begged. "Please come back to me and open your beautiful eyes."

Bella was obviously struggling to open her eyes since they all saw her eyelids flutter.

"That's it sweetie. Open your eyes," Alice encouraged with tears in her eyes. Bella's eyelids fluttered again and this time she managed to open her eyes blinking slowly before focusing on Alice.

Bella felt like she was waking up from a particularly deep sleep. She felt fuzzy and her entire body seemed to weigh a ton. She also felt like she was being watched, but she couldn't for the life of her summon up the energy to open her eyes. That's when she heard voices. She felt like she should know who was speaking and what they were saying, but the names didn't come to her nor did she understand what was being said.

A new voice mingled in with the conversation then and Bella's entire being focused on that one very beautiful voice, but she still couldn't decipher any words. Then she heard soft footsteps and felt someone take her hand. Whoever it was that was sitting next to her smelled divine and the hand holding hers felt soft and warm. She tried to open her eyes. She tried incredibly hard, but still nothing happened. It was like she couldn't control her body. Then she heard that beautiful voice again and this time she understood what was being said. The voice was pleading with her to open her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to comply. She struggled, but then finally her eyes opened and focused on the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She was flawless, absolutely stunning and looking back at her with such love and devotion.

Slowly she sat up and looked around confused. She remembered her own name, but that was about it. Nothing looked familiar. Not the room, not the six people standing in the corner looking at her with curiosity, relief and love and sadly not the angel that was still staring at her with such love on her face. The angel smiled and Bella's breath hitched. She was so incredibly beautiful.

'I think I'm in love,' flashed through Bella's mind and she frowned. She didn't even know who the girl was how could she feel so strongly about her?

"Bella?" Alice started hesitantly. "Are you okay?" She asked trying her hardest not to fling herself at her mate since her mate seemed more than a little confused.

"I think so," Bella muttered and her eyes went wide when she heard her own voice. She sounded weird.

"Do you remember me?" Alice asked hesitantly.

Bella looked at the divine creature in front of her and frowned. Nothing came to her.

"I'm Alice," Alice said her voice nearly breaking. She hadn't thought of this possibility. She hadn't thought that Bella would forget about her.

The name did sound familiar. She looked from Alice to the people standing behind her and slowly memories started to seep through. 'No not people,' Bella thought. 'The Cullens. Family. Vampires.' She looked around again trying to take it all in. Carlisle and Esme's worried faces, Emmett's grin, Rosalie's slight smile, Jasper's warm smile that illuminated his entire face and Alice, her Alice, who was looking at her with so much love that it brought tears in her eyes.

"Alice," Bella whispered happily before jumping up and tackling Alice to the ground. Everyone was still for a moment, too shocked to react since none of them had expected Bella to attack Alice and then they hurried towards the two to help only to freeze yet again. Bella wasn't attacking Alice or at least not in a bad way. She was kissing her, rather passionately, and Alice was responding in kind. Emmett, Jasper and Edward started smirking while Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle just smiled warmly.

"Euh, guys? We're still in the room," Rosalie muttered loud enough to break the two apart.

"Aw Rose. Did you have to do that?" Emmett whined.

"Yes, she did," Esme scolded him.

"Sorry," Bella muttered bashfully not realizing she had just been able to tackle her mate to the ground.

"I'm not," Alice stated and hugged Bella close to her.

"Can't believe I nearly lost you," she murmured.

"What? What do you mean?" Bella asked confused pulling back a little to look Alice in the eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thanks you to everyone who is reading my story, who has left a review or has added this story to his story alerts or favorites it's very much appreciated and while I don't always answer I do read them all! _

Chapter 23

"What do you mean you nearly lost me?" Bella repeated still feeling confused.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked frowning a little which made Bella think that her girlfriend looked really cute like that.

"What's the last thing you remember, Bella?" Carlisle asked sounding calm but feeling excited. Bella was a newborn and yet she was standing there having a normal calm conversation. She hadn't even asked for blood yet!

"I…" Bella hesitated thinking hard trying to remember. But her memories were so vague and unfocused that she had a hard time making sense of them. She remembered the people she loved clearly. Her parents, the Cullens and Alice, but everything else was really, really fuzzy. "I think I remember a baseball field?" Bella said slowly unsure of herself. That didn't make any sense. Why would she be on a baseball field?

"Yes, we played baseball and you were the ref," Emmett said grinning.

"Oh, that…Makes absolutely no sense," Bella said smiling. "I don't even know the rules all that well."

"We know," Emmett muttered still grinning.

"You remember what happened after that?" Alice asked cautiously. Bella didn't seem to remember the fight which meant she didn't remember Alice's failure to protect her. Did she even realize she was a vampire now? That Alice had changed her? Would she hate Alice when she realized that not only had Alice failed to protect her but she had also killed her? She bit her lip worriedly and could only hope that everything would turn out alright.

"After…" Bella murmured still looking incredibly confused. 'The baseball field. Storm. Rose teasing her. Alice looking great. Was there more?' Bella thought to herself instinctively knowing that yes there was more. There was something she couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and concentrated trying to remember what had happened. 'Alice. Vision. Panic. Vampires. Red eyes…' Bella's eyes shot back open. "There were other vampires. They wanted me. My blood. You… Fought?" Bella continued frowning trying very hard to remember.

"Yes, we did," Edward confirmed.

"You won?" Bella half asked smiling a little. The fact that they were all there was proof that they had indeed won.

"More or less," Jasper shrugged grinning.

"You kicked ass!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

"Emmett, watch your language!" Esme scolded.

"You kicked butt!" Emmett repeated still excited making his two brothers snicker and his wife roll her eyes while trying to suppress a grin.

"I did what?" Bella asked confused again. 'I kicked butt? Vampire butt?' she asked herself trying to search her memories for an answer.

"Do you remember Dean?" Carlisle asked.

When the name Dean was mentioned Bella's mind flashed to a good looking vampire with a sadistic grin and cold red eyes. She nodded hesitantly.

"Do you remember what his power was?"

Bella shook her head.

"Invisibility."

And that's when Bella finally remembered. Dean had been fighting Carlisle and Edward and had been winning easily. He had then started running towards Alice and her and because Alice hadn't seen him she had tapped into her powers using as much strength and energy she could muster and had thrown him into the fire.

"I threw him into the fire," Bella said.

"And saved our lives in the process," Edward added.

"I threw the other guy into the fire too," Bella murmured suddenly remembering. "Jack? Jason? Something with a J," she continued frustrated that there were such holes in her memory.

"James and yes, you helped me too," Jasper said smiling slightly.

"I can't remember anything else," Bella admitted frowning again.

"You collapsed," Alice breathed her voice shaking as she remembered Bella falling into her arms unconscious.

"I did?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yes, we thought you fainted because you had overexerted yourself but that wasn't entirely correct."

"So what did happen?"

"You went into a coma," Alice whispered looking pained and Bella pulled her into her arms trying to comfort her.

"I woke up from it, sweetie. See? I'm fine," Bella murmured assuming she had just woken up from her coma.

"She doesn't realize she's a vampire?" Emmett asked silently looking at Carlisle for an answer.

"I'm a vampire?" Bella squeaked eyes widening.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed hitting him in the back of the head.

"Oops," Emmitt shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm a vampire?" Bella asked again her eyes still wide and her confusion doubled.

"You are," Alice confirmed looking at her mate feeling terrified.

"Oh," Bella murmured too shocked to say anything else.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy?" Jasper suggested sensing that Alice was still incredibly afraid and knowing that the only way to really erase that fear was to talk to Bella.

"We should," Esme agreed and they all went back downstairs.

"I'm sorry," Alice offered looking miserable which tugged at Bella's heart and made her pull Alice even closer.

"What are you sorry for?" Bella asked running a hand through Alice's short hair enjoying the feeling.

"I turned you. I was selfish. I changed you without your consent just because I couldn't bare the thought of living without you. I've taken away your chance at an afterlife, at reaching whatever it is that comes after human life," Alice said her eyes filling with tears. "I understand if you hate me now," she murmured in a broken voice.

"Alice… Alice look at me!" Bella demanded trying to get the pixie to look at her. Alice looked up and Bella cupped her face. "I could never ever hate you," Bella said slowly looking into Alice's eyes making sure she understood. "I love you, sweetie. And I might not know exactly what happened but I do know that I would happily trade whatever afterlife there is for a vampire's life together with you. Okay? Now you can stop feeling guilty," Bella said smiling gently at her pixie.

"I…" Alice hesitated. She wanted to believe Bella was sincere but she was still doubting. She had been so sure Bella would hate her and it was hard to believe that she still loved her and didn't hate her.

"Do you still love me?" Bella asked sensing Alice needed more reassurance.

"Of course I do! I'll always love you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Could you ever hate me?"

"No… No, I couldn't."

"Do you believe I love you?" Bella asked still smiling gently.

"I do," Alice replied honestly.

"Then why don't you believe I could never hate you?"

"I... I guess I do believe you," Alice answered softly smiling slightly. "Very clever," she growled to her girlfriend who was grinning triumphantly.

"Thanks," Bella grinned before leaning in and kissing Alice.

"I can't believe you've gotten better at that," Alice murmured against Bella's lips as they pulled back a little.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. "We're still waiting down here, guys!"

"There goes the mood," Bella muttered a little annoyed.

"The good news is you can kick his ass for it now," Alice whispered grinning as she pulled Bella with her.

"Alice!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled as they entered the living room. "You can kick his butt for it," Alice grinned and Esme groaned.

"So, I guess you wanted to talk to me?" Bella asked suddenly feeling a little shy.

"We do, but first things first. What are we going to do about Charlie?" Esme asked knowing Charlie was going to come visit in an hour or three.

"Charlie," Bella repeated suddenly feeling a little guilty that she hadn't even thought about him.

"I think that maybe we should call him and tell him I decided it was a good idea to take Bella to a private facility in Alaska," Carlisle said and Esme nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it's just not safe for you to see him right now," Esme said looking apologetic.

"I know it's not safe right now," Bella answered smiling sadly. "Maybe when we have determined that it's safe?" Bella continued hopefully knowing that they would probably have to tell her father she was dead.

"Maybe," Alice agreed hating that her girlfriend was feeling sad.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Edward asked suddenly not understanding why Bella hadn't at least asked to go hunting.

"Euh… No not really," Bella answered.

"How can you not be thirsty?" Jasper asked confused.

"Why are you all so surprised?" Bella asked a little confused. "I haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks."

"Well yes, but you're not human anymore so I expected that to change," Carlisle answered.

"Then again nothing about her has been normal," Rosalie said.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked feeling confused again.

"Your change…" Alice started hesitantly not wanting to upset her mate. "It took a week instead of the normal three days."

"So… What does that mean?" Bella asked looking at Carlisle for answers.

"I don't really know before I test you," Carlisle murmured. "But I think it might have made you some sort of super vampire."

"A super vampire?" Esme repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think that because her change took so long it was more effective. I think that whatever gift or gifts she has now are going to be stronger. Her skin is probably going to be harder and she's going to be faster and stronger. But those are guesses I can't say that for sure until I test her."

"Let's test it then. I'll help with testing her strength," Emmett grinned.

"Whoa! Not so fast! I want some alone-time with my girlfriend!" Alice protested pouting petulantly making Emmett howl with laughter.

"Come on, Alice. Share," Jasper teased grinning broadly.

"Like hell I will," Alice huffed.

"Sweetie, calm down," Bella whispered amused.

"I really want to spent some time together. Alone," Alice replied still pouting which Bella thought was incredibly cute.

"I'll make you a deal. We'll spend some time with your family, do the tests and after that I'm all yours for two days."

"I'll accept on one condition," Alice replied smiling. "We go somewhere. Just the two of us. Do we have a deal?"

"We do," Bella murmured before pecking Alice on the lips. "Alright, what do we start with?"

"I want to test your control first," Carlisle said eying her carefully.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Bella asked not really afraid. She wasn't feeling thirsty, there was no burn in her throat and blood didn't sound appealing.

"Just a second," Carlisle said before quickly running to his office. He returned with a metal box and told the others to step back.

"Okay, there's a vile of blood in here and on three I'm going to open it. I need you to stay away from it. This may be difficult, Bella. It's not because you're not thirsty yet that you won't want it once you smell it."

Bella nodded and Carlisle opened the box watching Bella's every move. When Bella didn't move an inch he took the vile out and waited. Nothing happened. Bella was standing there as if the blood didn't affect her at all.

"Unbelievable," Esme muttered. "It's like she has the control of a hundred year old vampire."

"You don't want it?" Emmett asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm not thirsty. It smells kind of nice, but I don't really want it."

"That's extraordinary," Carlisle breathed.

"And if it stays that way we might find a way to let her see Charlie again," Alice said smiling brightly.

"Yes, that's definitely possible. If her control stays this good there's no real reason to keep her away from him. We could find a way."

"So what's next?" Emmett asked getting excited again. He really wanted to test Bella's strength. Even most newborns weren't as strong as him so he didn't expect her to win from him.

"We'll test her strength next," Carlisle said smiling at his son's eagerness.

"How?" Bella asked curiously.

"Arm wrestling," Emmett said grinning broadly.

"I must warn you, Emmett. She might be able to beat you."

"No way," Emmett said before sitting down at the table.

"Not here!" Esme protested. "Go outside!"

"Fine," Emmett mumbled before dragging Bella outside. "Carlisle, you count! On three!" Emmett ordered before placing his arm on a huge rock and encouraging Bella to do the same.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked and they both nodded. "One. Two. Three."

Emmett started pushing with about 60 percent of his strength and Bella's arm didn't budge.

"Are you even pushing?" Bella asked with wide eyes as she looked down on their arms.

"I wasn't really. I am now," Emmett ground out pushing with all he had. Still Bella's arm didn't budge.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked her eyes still wide as a smirk began to grow on her face.

"Use both arms, Emmett," Carlisle ordered.

"What?" Both Jasper and Emmett asked looking shocked. "It's obvious she's beating Emmett. I want to know how far her strength goes so go help."

"Okay," Emmett replied hesitantly and started pushing with both arms.

"Do you feel it now?" Carlisle asked.

"A little," Bella answered. Her arm was swaying a bit now and she had to work for it to keep from losing.

"Jasper, go help," Carlisle ordered and Jasper did as he was told. He started pushing with one arm but didn't use all his might.

"How about now?"

"I definitely feel it now," Bella ground out using everything ounce of strength she had in her. A second later both Jasper and Emmett's hands had hit the rock and broke it in two.

"I win," Bella smiled.

"I can't believe I lost," Emmett whined. "To a girl!" He continued and was interrupted by a smack to the back of his head. "Rose!"

"Let's see how fast she is," Edward said grinning. He was the fastest of them all which meant he would get to race Bella.

"Very well," Carlisle agreed looking amused. "Hold on for a minute," he continued before racing inside to go get a chronometer. "All right, I'm ready. Race in a straight line towards the west. Return when you reach the end of the woods," he told Bella. "Edward will race you to keep you motivated. I'll keep track of your time. On three," he said and started counting.

Two minutes later both Bella and Edward were back and Carlisle looked surprised.

"She beat Edward's best time," Carlisle said looking a little shocked.

"Awesome," Emmett said happy that he wasn't the only one to get his ass kicked.

"It's obvious that Bella's faster and stronger than the normal vampire," Carlisle stated. "But her speed and strength will most likely decrease after a year. She is still a newborn after all."

"So I'll be able to beat her?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Carlisle grinned.

"How about her gifts?" Alice asked curiously. She wondered if Bella kept all her abilities or if only one survived.

"Let's test," Carlisle replied looking as excited as Emmett. He had wondered if she would be the first vampire to have multiple abilities.

"Bella could you maybe try and fly?"

"Euh sure," Bella replied and looked at Alice letting the feelings of love run through her. Within seconds she was in the air.

"That seemed to go easier than it normally does," Jasper said knowing that it took Bella longer to take off into the air and that her control wasn't as good as it was now.

"It did go easier," Bella answered trying to stay above their heads. "It's easier to stay in control too," she said as she swayed a bit.

"After some practice your control should be perfect," Carlisle answered. "Could you try and come down?"

"And try and land softly," Emmett yelled knowing that Bella normally fell down.

After a few seconds Bella slowly came down sighing as her feet hit the ground.

"That was great," Esme encouraged.

"What about her other gifts?" Emmett asked impatiently. "Try and move something with your mind!" He ordered excitedly.

Bella rolled her eyes and concentrated.

"What the hell!" Emmett shrieked surprised. "Not me! Put me down!" He yelled floating a couple of meters above the ground.

"Emmett! Watch your language," Esme admonished again looking amused.

"It's not funny!" Emmett yelled when everyone started laughing. "Rose! Make her stop!"

"You said she should levitate something," Rosalie shrugged still chuckling.

"Put him down, Bells. I think I'm going deaf with all his shrieking," Alice said giggling.

"Alright," Bella said and suddenly Emmett fell down. "Sorry about the rough landing," Bella apologized grinning broadly.

"I'm going to get you for this," Emmett threatened getting off of the ground.

"Bring it on," Bella taunted.

"So she still has her gifts?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"So it would seem. Can you still read our thoughts?"

"Haven't tried yet," Bella replied and turned to Alice concentrating on her.

'Can you hear me?' Alice thought.

'Loud and clear,' Bella thought and Alice jumped.

"I heard her," she said shocked.

"What?" Carlisle asked confused.

"I asked her if she could hear me and she said or well thought loud and clear."

"You heard me," Bella smiled.

"She's showing you up Eddy!" Emmett boomed.

"Does it work on all of us?" Rosalie asked and Bella turned towards her.

'Are you there?'

'I am,' Bella thought but Rosalie just stood there.

"You didn't hear me?" Bella asked.

"I didn't. Did you hear me?" Rosalie asked looking annoyed that it didn't work on her.

"I heard you."

"Try me! Try me," Emmett begged.

'Stud to showoff. Stud to showoff. Over.'

'Shut up!'

"I don't hear anything," Emmett whined.

"I told you to shut up," Bella told him while glaring at a chuckling Edward.

"So it only works with me?" Alice asked surprised and feeling oddly flattered.

"It seems that way," Carlisle said. "Do you hear their conversation?" he asked Edward.

"I could still hear Alice, but not Bella's reply," Edward answered sounding a little frustrated.

"Fascinating," Carlisle whispered.

"Can you see her future?" He asked Alice.

Alice concentrated and tried.

"No, I still can't see her clearly," she sighed disappointedly.

"Maybe if she wants you to see her future," Jasper said.

"What?" They all asked confused.

"Well, she doesn't want anyone in her head so maybe she's subconsciously blocking both your gifts. Maybe if she concentrates on allowing Alice to see something she will? They are each other's mates after all," he shrugged.

"It's worth a try," Bella replied smiling and closing her eyes. Alice smiled back and followed suit.

"I saw that!" Alice squealed happily.

"Saw what?" Rose asked curiously and Edward chuckled before replying: "Bella and her were on their way to the cabin to spend the weekend."

"That was the promise," Bella shrugged smiling at a very excited Alice.

"Are we done here yet?" Alice asked practically bouncing.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing! A little warning: this chapter is rated M._

Chapter 24

'Finally!' Alice thought as she pushed open the door of the Cullen cabin. She didn't have time to think much else because as soon as she had stepped over the threshold Bella slammed the door shut and pushed her against it.

"Alone at last," Bella whispered against her lips grinning like mad.

"Bella," Alice breathed out. "Please," she pleaded.

"Please what?" Bella asked nipping at Alice's lips in a teasing manner.

"Kiss me!" Alice demanded thoroughly frustrated.

"Who's demanding now?" Bella asked chuckling a little.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Bella's lips on hers. She groaned instead.

"God I missed you," she breathed out when Bella pulled back for a moment.

"You'll never have to miss me again," Bella said smiling gently before leaning in again. They shared a soft kiss that rapidly turned passionate. Without breaking the delicious contact Bella lifted Alice off of the ground and Alice automatically put her legs around Bella's waist. Bella walked them both to the bed. She pushed Alice onto the bed and quickly leaned over her. Alice smiled and ran a hand through Bella's hair that was tickling her face.

"You're beautiful," Alice whispered still smiling.

"So are you," Bella whispered back. "So very beautiful."

Bella leaned down and kissed Alice roughly all her desire and want showing in that one kiss. Alice responded in kind and groaned when she felt Bella open the buttons of her blouse. The groan turned into a moan when Bella grew impatient and ripped the blouse open.

"I need to see you, feel you, touch you," Bella breathed as her hands wandered over Alice's exposed torso. She frowned when she encountered the fabric of her bra. "All of you," Bella said before ripping the bra of too.

"Hey!" Alice protested halfheartedly. She loved clothes. She loved her expensive, beautiful and stylish clothes, but she would be lying if she said that Bella ripping the clothes off of her body didn't turn her on.

"Want me to stop," Bella asked teasingly as her hands grazed Alice's nipples making her moan.

"Don't you dare!"

"Good, cause I'm not going to. I'm going to show you just how much I love you and I'm going not going to stop until we have to go home again," Bella whispered in Alice's ear.

"Show me," Alice begged rapidly growing frustrated with Bella's teasing caresses.

Bella didn't answer instead she started kissing her way down. She kissed Alice's ear, worked her way down to her pulse point and nipped gently at her neck and collarbone. By the time she reached Alice's breasts Alice was panting and begging.

"Please. Please. Please." Alice begged. "Please stop teasing."

Bella chuckled and obeyed.

'Your wish is my command,' Bella thought making sure Alice heard her before closing her lips around Alice's nipple making her moan loudly.

"God, you're driving me crazy,!" Alice breathed as Bella's tongue swiveled around her nipple.

'Are you complaining?' Bella thought without releasing Alice's nipple.

"No," Alice groaned as Bella turned her attention to her other breast and started kneading the other with her hand.

'Who knew her Bella was going to be such a tease?' Alice asked herself.

"It's your fault," Bella answered the thought. "You bring out the tease in me," she whispered grinning when Alice shivered as her breath teased the hard nipple. Bella smiled gently, pulled of Alice's pants and shoes after which she kissed her way back up to Alice's lips. "God I want you," she groaned before kissing Alice deeply. "You have no idea how much," she continued and let her hands wander discovering the soft skin of Alice's stomach.

"Bella please I need you," Alice whispered when Bella's hands wandered down even more just inches away from where she really needed her.

"I love you," Bella whispered against Alice's lips and finally touched Alice where she needed it the most.

"Oh God," Alice breathed when Bella started stroking her softly. "Please don't stop," she begged when Bella pulled back.

"Shh," Bella soothed pecking Alice on the lips. "I won't, but this is in the way," she continued as she slowly pulled off Alice's underwear and continued exploring her.

"May I?" Bella asked as her fingers teased Alice's opening.

"Please," Alice begged feeling a little overwhelmed but very safe. She knew Bella would never hurt her and the fact that Bella had asked for her permission was just further proof of that.

Bella entered Alice gently trying to let her get used to the feeling.

"You okay?" She asked looking Alice in the eyes.

"G-great," Alice groaned as Bella started moving slowly.

"Is this okay?"

"Faster," Alice begged moaning when Bella instantly started to go faster.

"Oh, don't stop," Alice panted.

"I won't," Bella answered and kissed Alice passionately swallowing another moan. She pulled back just in time to watch Alice's face while she climaxed.

"Bella!" Alice breathed out as her world exploded.

"I got you," Bella whispered as Alice came down from her high. She ran her hands through a shaking Alice's short hair and kissed her on the cheek.

"That was… Unbelievable," Alice breathed out snuggling into Bella's side still coming down from her high.

"You're still fully clothed?" Alice asked flabbergasted after a few minutes of snuggling.

"I am," Bella confirmed grinning at Alice's surprised look.

"Well that needs to change," Alice replied rolling over so she was on top of Bella who was smiling up at her. "My turn," Alice grinned devilishly and started kissing Bella passionately. "You know I could tease you as much as you teased me," Alice whispered in Bella's ear biting down softly on her lobe.

"Please don't," Bella groaned arching into Alice's body above her.

"And why wouldn't I?" Alice asked grinning as she pulled Bella's shirt up and off of her. "Tell me why wouldn't I pay you back for all your teasing?" she asked again as she let her hands wander over Bella's bra-covered breasts down to her flat stomach.

"Because you're nicer than I am?" Bella stuttered her breath hitching as Alice touched her.

"No, I'm not," Alice growled as she pulled of Bella's pants.

"Because you have mercy?"

"Not in this case I don't," Alice said smiling evilly as she pulled off Bella's shoes and climbed back up to kiss Bella again.

"Cause you love me?" Bella breathed out trying and failing to suppress a groan when Alice started kissing her neck.

Alice pulled back and smiled gently at her lover.

"You got me there," she admitted leaning in and kissing Bella softly. While they were kissing Alice's hands quickly started to wander, caressing every inch of Bella's soft skin she could reach without breaking the kiss. She quickly unhooked the front clasp of Bella's bra and started caressing her breasts and teasing her nipples making her mate moan into her mouth. Alice's lips left Bella's mouth and she started kissing Bella's neck again. Slowly she kissed her way down to Bella's chest and started paying attention to her breasts making her moan loudly.

"Alice, you're teasing," Bella complained as Alice kissed her everywhere but where she really needed her.

"I know," Alice mumbled as she kissed Bella's hipbone and started to take off Bella's underwear.

"Mean," Bella breathed out.

"I know," Alice repeated grinning and started kissing the inside of her thigh. "I love you," Alice breathed out before trailing her tongue down Bella's center.

"Oh Alice!" Bella moaned. "Please don't stop," she murmured as Alice licked and kissed her.

"I won't."

"In-inside," Bella stuttered. "I need you inside me," Bella begged.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked hesitating slightly. She wanted to make sure Bella had no doubts about this.

"I trust you and I'm very sure," Bella whispered pulling Alice up to her to kiss her.

"Okay," Alice murmured smiling slightly before swiftly entering Bella who groaned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, definitely not," Bella moaned.

"Good," Alice smiled and started moving. "You're beautiful," Alice whispered and kissed her Bella softly.

"Mmm, feels so good."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm… Oh Alice," Bella moaned.

"Let go sweetie. I want to see you come," Alice encouraged and watched fascinated as Bella came.

"Was that… Okay?" Alice asked when Bella snuggeled into her and closed her eyes for a moment. She was suddenly afraid that it hadn't been as good for Bella as it had for her.

"It was fantastic. You're fantastic," Bella answered pecking Alice on the lips. "How can you even ask me that?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure," Alice shrugged.

"Be sure. Be very very sure," Bella grinned showering Alice's face with kisses.

"Your eyes are dark."

"Yours aren't."

"Well, I'm not hungry. You are," Bella said smiling gently. "You need to hunt," Bella said kissing Alice playfully on the nose.

"I don't want to leave you," Alice whined.

"I'll come with you."

"No, I just want to stay here."

"Alice… I'm not going anywhere. We've got the whole weekend to ourselves and after that we've got eternity together."

"I know," Alice pouted. "I just don't want to be away from you."

"I'll go with you then."

"No," Alice sighed. She knew she was being difficult.

"You'll never go hunting again then? You'll be cranky," Bella teased in a sing-song voice grinning broadly. "Go hunting, sweetheart. I'll be here when you get back which will probably be in five minutes."

"Fine, but you better not be dressed," Alice huffed as she got up.

"That's what you're worried about?" Bella asked laughing.

"What?" Alice asked sheepishly looking like she would be blushing if she could. "It's important."

"Yes it is," Bella agreed smiling. "I promise I won't be fully dressed when you get back."

"Okay then. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Bella said and kissed Alice on the nose again laughing when she heard Alice grumble about having to go hunt.

"I will!" Alice called back hurrying out the door so she could get back sooner.

Ten minutes later Alice came back to the cabin and found the bedroom empty.

"Bella? Where are you?" She called out. "You better not be dressed," she mumbled.

"Out here and I'm not. Not really," Bella called back from outside.

"What are you doing out here," Alice whispered in Bella's ear as she hugged her from behind. "And you're dressed," she huffed.

"A bathrobe is not dressed," Bella grinned. "And it's beautiful out here."

"Yes," Alice agreed not taking her eyes of Bella. "Beautiful."

"I love you, Alice," Bella said leaning back into her girlfriend's embrace.

"And I love you," Alice replied kissing Bella's neck softly and just enjoying the moment.

"I can't believe I have you forever," Alice said after a moment of silence.

"Well believe it, cause you do," Bella replied turning around to look her beautiful girlfriend in the eyes.

"I… I want to be with you forever. I want to touch, want, need and love you till the day I cease to exist. Would you… Will you please marry me?" Alice asked nervous as hell and not daring to look Bella in the eyes as she played with her fingers.

"You want to marry me?" Bella asked flabbergasted. She really had not expected this. Not at all.

"I'm sorry. Just forget it. It was a bad idea."

"No, no… I don't want to forget. I just… You surprised me is all," Bella spoke quickly. She put a finger under Alice's chin and lifted it so her Pixie was looking at her. "I would love to marry you," she said and had never meant anything more.

"Really?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Really," Bella confirmed and watched as Alice smiled the most amazing smile.

"That's great!" Alice squealed excitedly as she jumped into Bella's arms.

"I think so too," Bella chuckled and leaned in to kiss her fiancée.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring," Alice mumbled still clinging onto Bella.

"I only need you," Bella murmured kissing the top of Alice's head.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm afraid I might not be able to update next week. It depends on how busy RL is going to get, but I promise to try and find the time to write._

Chapter 25

It was morning and Alice was looking up at Bella in wonderment.

"You're gorgeous," she said caressing Bella's cheek that was shining brilliantly in the sunlight.

"So are you," Bella smiled down at Alice who was draped all over her and only covered with a thin sheet.

"We're engaged," Alice grinned snuggling deeper into her lover's embrace.

"I know. I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Flatterer," Alice muttered grinning shyly.

"It's really weird seeing you get all shy like that," Bella commented smiling gently.

"Don't tease me!"

"I'm not. It's cute! But then again everything you do is cute."

"Your biased," Alice muttered burying her face into Bella's shoulder.

"I am," Bella agreed lifting Alice's head up so she could kiss her.

"Let's sleep in," Alice suggested breathlessly when the kiss ended.

"Let's," Bella grinned and rolled on top of her mate.

"That was one of the best ideas you've ever had," Bella said still panting.

"I know," Alice grinned. "And I have another good idea."

"Do tell, but I doubt you'll be able to top that one," Bella sighed blissfully.

"I know a great place nearby where we can spend the afternoon. You'll love it."

"I'll love it huh? Well I guess we need to get up then," Bella said getting up and lifting Alice in her arms. "It's great to be able to do this," she smiled.

"I agree," Alice giggled burying her face in Bella's neck.

"You run and I'll tell you where to."

"Your wish is my command," Bella said and started moving.

Alice's instructions led them to a small meadow full of flowers and with a gorgeous view of the mountains.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Alice asked delighted when she saw Bella's expression of wonder and awe.

"It is," Bella agreed.

"How did you find this place?"

"We run around in the woods a lot as you well know," Alice said grinning. "Edward found it during one of our hunting trips and while I prefer the waterfall back home this is great too."

"Waterfall?" Bella asked. "And you haven't taken me there why?"

"When was I supposed to do that?" Alice asked laughing. "First you were kind of nervous around me, then you were practicing non stop, then Johansson shows up, then when we finally get some free time a bunch of vampires show up wanting your blood and when that was over you end up in a coma."

"Well at least I'm never dull," Bella muttered rolling her eyes.

"Never," Alice agreed chuckling.

"So let's enjoy the sun, the view and the peacefulness of this place," Bella suggested lying down and pulling Alice down with her.

"Good idea," Alice said snuggling into Bella's side allowing Bella to run her fingers through her short hair.

"I love this," Alice sighed happily about a half an hour later.

"Hmm," Bella hummed in agreement.

"I don't think I've ever felt this at peace."

Bella opened her eyes at that. It had been faint but there was an obvious sad tone at the end of that sentence.

"Why does that make you sad?" Bella asked quietly.

"Because I'm never sure. All my human memories are missing," Alice replied a little surprised that Bella had noticed the change in her mood.

Bella sighed suddenly wishing she could dig the memories out of Alice's head. She closed her eyes again and hugged Alice a little harder, pulling her into her own body when suddenly all kinds of images overwhelmed her.

She saw a dark-haired little girl with bright blue eyes celebrate her third birthday with a small cake and her parents singing for her. The father hugged his daughter and lifted her high above his head while the mother watched them both play with a gentle smile on her lips. As soon as the dad put his little girl back on the floor she ran towards her mother hugging her and whispering things to her stomach where there was a small baby bump. The entire scene radiated happiness and warmth and Bella quickly realized that the cute little girl was Alice when she was a child.

The scene changed and Bella saw two little girls swinging and giggling as they challenged each other to go higher. It was obvious that the eldest girl was Alice and that the younger girl with brown hair and light blue eyes was her sister.

"Careful that you don't fall," their mother called out from the porch.

"No, mommy!" They called back giggling.

The scene changed again and Bella saw a sixteen year old Alice sulking in the darkness of her room. There was a knock on the door and Alice's mother entered.

"Don't be sad," her mother soothed as she saw her usually upbeat daughter trying to hold back tears.

"He was so mad at me," Alice whispered.

"He's just scared," Alice's mother sighed. "It isn't normal," she continued whispering.

"I know, but I can't seem to help it," Alice whispered back thinking back to the first time she had seen images that had later turned out to be the future.

"You should try and stop it," her mother advised.

"Your father can't take much more of this."

Alice nodded. She knew her father loved her, but he absolutely hated it when she told him something that had yet to happen or when she suddenly became unfocussed.

"I'll try," Alice whispered and her mother nodded relieved. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and told her to get some sleep.

The scene changed again and this time Bella had to swallow a gasp when she saw a downright depressed looking Alice sitting in a dark and dirty carriage. Bella could hear a woman screaming and a girl crying and realized that it was Alice's mother and sister making those heartbreaking sounds. No wonder Alice looked depressed.

"I'm sorry but it is for the best," Alice's father said before closing the door of the carriage and signaling the man in the front.

Hot tears rolled down Alice's cheeks but she did nothing to wipe them away. She did nothing but sit there staring at the dark wood in front of her.

Eventually the carriage stopped and the door was opened again.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" An older man asked looking at Alice who nodded once.

"Come with me," he said and obediently she followed.

The scene changed again and this time Bella saw Alice sitting in a corner of a dark small room pleading with a man. No, not a man. A vampire, Bella realized as she noticed the red eyes.

"Please I just want to see Cynthia again," Alice begged. "I just want to see my little sister again."

"You will," the vampire said looking genuinely sorry. "I promise I'll get you out of here."

The scene changed again, but Bella hardly noticed. Alice was still in the same small cell with the same vampire.

"I'm so sorry, love. I wish I had more time to practice getting my thirst under control, but there is another who forced my hand. I cannot let him get to you," the vampire whispered to a scared looking Alice.

"Please," she said before she was interrupted by the vampire lunging at her and biting her. He was interrupted by James storming in and tackling him. While Alice started undergoing the change the two vampires fought. It took him a while but eventually James ripped the other vampire apart. He took in a dying Alice and whispered: "Such a waste." Before speeding off.

"Bella!" Alice called out sounding panicked. "Bells, please answer me," she pleaded as Bella slowly blinked and came back to herself.

"I'm sorry," she said still off balance by all she had seen and felt.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked concerned.

"I think I am," Bella said sounding a little unsure.

"What just happened. You zoned out for like ten minutes!"

"I… Euh… I think I saw your past," Bella replied.

"My past?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah. I was wishing I could help you remember and then I closed my eyes and saw all these flashes of you. Of your human life."

"What did you see?" Alice asked feeling afraid and hopeful at the same time.

"I think I could show you," Bella offered a little unsure of herself. "But it's not all good," she warned in a whisper.

"The only thing I know now is that I was in an asylum. I only know the not good so please show me the good," Alice pleaded and Bella gave in concentrating on telepathically communicating with Alice. She focused on the images she had seen and shared them with Alice.

Alice gasped and started to shake. Bella quickly responded by pulling the sobbing pixie into her arms. She didn't tell her to stop sobbing nor did she tell her it was going to be okay. She just held her in her arms.

"I love you," she whispered once Alice had calmed down a bit.

"I love you too," Alice replied her voice still quivering. She took some deep unneeded breaths and calmed down completely. "I'm sorry," Alice whispered burying her face in Bella's neck. "I didn't mean to freak out. It was just so… Overwhelming."

"You don't need to apologize for being upset. You had good reason to freak out and even if you didn't I would still be here to comfort you," Bella assured kissing Alice's hair.

"I just can't believe I saw my family. I saw what happened. How did you do that?"

"I really don't know…" Bella sighed. "I mean we already knew that I was capable of projecting my thoughts in your head, but I have no idea how I got to those memories. I mean I'm fairly certain they came from you since I was really concentrating on you, wishing that I could help you remember."

"I think they came from me too. I mean I didn't remember what had happened to me, but the things I saw were so very familiar."

"When we get back we'll have to discuss this with Carlisle and maybe you could do a search. We know your full name and the name of the asylum you were being held so maybe we could find out more?"

"I would like that," Alice replied slowly. "I already learned more now than I had ever hoped for. Thank you," she continued her eyes tearing up again.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm glad I was able to do that for you even though it wasn't all good."

"No, it wasn't," Alice agreed. It had hurt to know that it had been her father who had decided to put her into an asylum, but it had comforted her enormously to know what had happened to her. "I had a sister," Alice choked out emotions overwhelming her once again.

"I know. And I know she loved you very much. So did your mother and even your father though he had some serious issues with your gift. I feel sorry for him… If he had been more accepting he wouldn't have had to lose you," Bella murmured.

"I know they loved me. I felt it through those memories," Alice said. "In a way I'm glad I ended up in that asylum," she continued after a few moments of silence."

"How so?" Bella asked confused.

"I probably wouldn't have been changed if I hadn't ended up there and if I stayed human I would have never met you. I wouldn't want to trade you and our love for anything in the world," Alice murmured. "I love you," she said tightening her arms around Bella.

"I love you too," Bella breathed out feeling overwhelmingly happy.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long. After having some trouble with my eyes I've had a case of writer's block which is why it's taken so long. I'm glad I was finally able to write something again! So here's the next chapter. It's not as long as I would have liked but it's better than nothing… I do have to warn you guys I'll probably have some trouble with updating regularly. Real life is kind of crazy right now so I'm just going to write and update when I can which may not be often. But on the bright side I promise I'll finish this fic! _

Chapter 26

Bella smiled as she watched Alice bounce around the house excitedly. The reason for the excitement? They had finally found the time to go and visit Alice's waterfall. It had been a week since they had returned from their weekend alone at the cabin and they had been overwhelmingly busy since then. It had taken Bella by surprise since she had thought not sleeping would give her a lot of free time. That had obviously not been the case. They had returned a week ago and had told the family about their engagement which had led to a lot of hugs, kisses and murmurs of congratulations. Then they had told them about what happened when they had been in the clearing. That little piece of information had shocked their family and for a brief moment no one had known what to say. After a full minute of total silence Carlisle had broken it and had immediately began questioning Bella and Alice after which he had wanted Bella to try and do the same with him. It hadn't worked that day nor did it work the day after that which had led to a very frustrated and annoyed Bella. Though eventually she had managed to catch a few brief glimpses of Carlisle's past and since then her control over her gift began to grow steadily. She was able to read the past of her family, but it worked best on Alice because of their bond as mates.

While Bella had been busy training Alice had been busy spending her time behind the computer with Emmett. They had had to hack into a few government computers but they had found out more about Alice's past. They had discovered when and where she was born, how long her sister had lived, who she had married and they had found out where her remaining relatives lived. Bella had suggested she go and see them but Alice had wanted to wait. They still had some things to figure out after all. Like what they were going to tell Charlie. Were they going to let him know his daughter had awakened from the coma or were they going to have to fake Bella's death?

After Carlisle had been one hundred percent convinced that human blood didn't affect Bella at all it was decided that they would let Charlie know that Bella had awakened at the facility in Alaska and was coming home. They told Charlie Bella was going to be transferred back to their house on Friday and Charlie had been overwhelmed and overjoyed to hear that his only daughter had survived. That Friday had been one of the most nerve-racking and emotional days of Bella's short life. Fortunately it had all turned out okay in the end. Charlie had been too caught up in his emotions to notice the change in body temperature when he had hugged her closely to him. However he did notice her hardness and had assumed it was because of weight loss so he had sternly told Bella she would have to eat more to regain the pounds she had lost. Bella had smiled feeling incredibly relieved only to feel anxious again when her dad noticed that her looks had changed too. Blushing a deep red he had told her she looked incredible and then he had turned suspicious and asked her if she'd had plastic surgery or something making Emmett laugh loudly. A little embarrassed Bella had muttered something about Alice and a make over which had appeased Charlie and made him blush again.

All in all it had gone great and without any kind of trouble. The only thing that had been a bit difficult was telling Charlie she wouldn't be coming home with him. She had told Charlie that Alice had proposed and that she had accepted which had enormously surprised her father. After which she completely stunned him by telling him that Alice and the rest of the Cullens had asked her to move in with them and that she had agreed. Charlie had looked very surprised and a little hurt, but he had supported his daughter when he realized that that was what she really wanted. Though he hadn't left before making her promise him she would come and visit him often. After her visit with Charlie Bella had had to call Renee and had let her know everything she told Charlie. Renee had taken everything in stride except the fact that she shouldn't come to Forks immediately. But after a few hours of arguing and talking Bella had managed to convince her mother to wait till Phil could travel with her so that she could stay for a little while and they could really catch up.

All in all it had been a busy week and Bella was looking forward to spending the day alone with Alice at her waterfall.

"Okay, I'm ready. How do I look?" Alice asked as she walked out of her closet.

"You look wonderful," Bella said staring in awe at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend in a red bikini.

"So do you," Alice grinned and leaned in to peck her on the cheek.

"Well you should like it since you chose it," Bella said smiling indicating her own dark blue bikini.

"We should go now. We've been waiting long enough for some time alone," Alice said dragging Bella with her through the window. "We'll see you in a few hours," she called out to the rest of their family who murmured their goodbyes.

"I can't believe you never took me there before," Bella said as they ran toward the waterfall.

"There just wasn't any time," Alice shrugged apologetically. "And even if there was I'm not sure you would have enjoyed it. After all it is kind of far. Too far for you to be able to run to as a human even with your enhanced speed and I know you didn't like to be carried."

"True, but still," Bella pouted.

"Poor baby," Alice teased grinning brightly happy to finally be spending some time alone with her mate. "I'm taking you now aren't I? And you can run there yourself. And we can celebrate our engagement there!"

"Alright. Okay. You're right it's better like this," Bella smiled knowing she would never be able to resist that cocky little grin on Alice's face.

"Here we are," Alice said a few minutes later as she skidded to a stop in front of a small waterfall and a small lake underneath it.

"Beautiful," Bella murmured watching Alice and the waterfall in the background.

"I know!" Alice agreed happily. "Let's dive in," she added and took Bella's hand and pulled her in with her before Bella had a chance to react.

"Alice!" Bella spluttered as she came back up. "That wasn't very nice," she growled before pouncing on the squealing pixie. A water fight broke out which had both vampires act like little girls squealing loudly seemingly without a care in the world. The fight ended abruptly when Bella pounced on Alice, pulled her under water with her and surprised her by kissing her.

"Mmm I liked that," Alice said when they came back up.

"Me too," Bella agreed and promptly kissed Alice again and again and again. Each kiss was deeper than the next and both girls were panting hard when they pulled back.

"I want you," Bella groaned as she kissed Alice's neck.

"Bella!" Alice sighed in encouragement when those lips trailed down lower from her collarbone to her bikini clad breasts. "God that feels great," Alice moaned when Bella pushed aside the bikini and closed her mouth over one of Alice's nipples while rubbing the other one with her hand.

"You feel great," Bella muttered moving on to the other nipple. "And you taste great," Bella groaned licking Alice's nipple in emphasis.

"You're driving me crazy," Alice half moaned half complained as Bella's hands teasingly caressed her inner thighs touching her everywhere except where she really really needed it.

"I'm just getting started," Bella said grinning and started stroking Alice softly through her bikini bottoms.

"God! You're evil!" Alice cried out when Bella refused to deepen her feather light touches.

"And you love me for it."

"Not right now I don't," Alice groaned and cried out again when Bella stopped touching her all together. "Ah please," Alice begged feeling too turned on to care about anything but Bella's touch.

"Tssk. So impatient!" Bella scolded grinning evilly as her hands went up Alice's thighs grabbed her bikini bottoms and slowly pulled them down.

"Bella, I swear if you don't start touching me…" Alice threatened but she shut up quickly when Bella dove under water and drove her tongue into Alice making her scream out.

"Jesus!" Alice cursed when Bella started nibbling on her clit and drove to fingers into her. It didn't take long for Alice to come with Bella's name on her lips. After her release Alice slumped forward and Bella caught her wearing a self satisfied grin. She knew she had surprised her girlfriend and, by the looks of it, it had been a very pleasant surprise.

"God Bella," Alice sighed letting her head fall on Bella's shoulder. "You're evil… And I do love you for it," she finished with a grin.

After a few minutes Alice pulled back and looked at her girlfriend with a mischievous look on her face.

"My turn," she drawled and pulled Bella in for a passionate kiss while pushing Bella backwards towards the shore.

Bella had no idea how she had ended up on the ground but with a very wet Alice sitting on top of her kissing and caressing every inch of her she definitely wasn't complaining!

Alice kissed her way down from Bella's lips to her neck where she nibbled on what used to be Bella's pulse point. Her hands weren't idle either: one was caressing Bella's ribs while the other had found it's way inside Bella's bikini bottoms and was stroking her slowly. Alice had planned to get her revenge by torturing her lover as payback but found that she just didn't have the patience. She wanted Bella to moan her name in pleasure and she wanted it now! Impatiently she entered Bella with two fingers making the brunette underneath her cry out.

"Not so evil now, are you?" Alice asked grinning evilly focusing her attention on her girlfriend's lovely breasts.

"Alice!" Bella groaned in protest to the teasing.

"Come for me Bella," Alice whispered doubling her efforts to make Bella climax.

The combination of those words and the fingers stroking her became too much for Bella and she came moaning Alice's name loudly.

"I should've taken you here sooner," Alice murmured when Bella came down from her high.

"Yeah?" Bella chuckled.

"Definitely," Alice replied smiling down at her beautiful mate.

"We'll make up for it," Bella promised before stealing a kiss.

"I love you," Alice sighed softly as she laid back down on top of Bella just enjoying their closeness.

"I love you too," Bella replied hugging Alice to her.

Meanwhile a dark figure ran through the woods. Rage and need for retribution driving him faster towards his destination. They would not go unpunished. He would make sure of that!


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! Hope you guys like this chapter!_

Chapter 27

Two weeks later Bella and Jasper were sitting in the living room staring at each other.

"You ready?" Bella asked softly.

Jasper nodded and grinned. "What kind of memory are you trying for this time?"

"A happy one and hopefully one from your human life," Bella replied smiling. She knew that the human memories were the hardest to see since most vampires didn't have very clear memories of that time but that was the reasons she liked to try and see those memories. She sometimes felt like she was invading the privacy of whoever she was trying to read even though she had their permission to do so and giving them a clearer picture of their human life was her way of making up for that.

"Ok then. Go for it."

Bella nodded and focused on him. Slowly she felt her own vision blur and let herself fall in Jasper's memories.

She saw flashes of a young Jasper working on a farm. He looked to be about sixteen and was completely distracted from his work. Bella grinned when she saw what caused his distraction.

"Hi Jasper," a beautiful dark haired girl greeted him shyly.

"Hello Elena," Jasper said politely blushing just a little. "How are you today?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Great," Jasper breathed out blushing again and looking like he didn't know what to do or say next.

"Mama and I made some lemonade and figured you could use a drink and some rest."

"I could," Jasper agreed happily. "Very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Elena just blushed and led him inside.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked curiously when he saw Bella coming out of her trance. She hadn't been in trance for more than a few seconds and he was impressed with the progress she was making. She didn't even need to touch someone anymore to see their memories.

"I saw you. A very young you and a girl. A dark haired girl named Elena," Bella answered. "And I do believe you had a crush on her," she teased grinning.

"Go Jasper!" Emmett boomed from outside causing Jasper and Bella to roll their eyes at his antics.

"Elena," Jasper smiled. "Yeah I had a crush on her. It's been so long since I've thought of her."

"What happened?" Bella asked curiously.

"I joined the army and she moved on. I believe she married not too long after I left," Jasper said smiling softly. "She was my first real crush and that was one of the happiest days of my life just because she invited me in for lemonade."

"This is great," Carlisle said joining them in the living room followed by Esme and Alice. "You concentrated on a happy moment of Jasper's human life and was able to see it in just a few seconds. You're making remarkable progress."

"She is rather remarkable," Alice said smiling at Bella. "And she has been practicing a lot."

"She has," Carlisle agreed. "And I think we can tone it down a little. She can see a lifetime of memories in mere minutes and if she focuses she can see specific memories. I don't see how her gift could improve more."

"So Pixie, you can finally get some more alone time with Bella," Emmett teased as he and Rose entered the living room. But Alice didn't answer instead she was overcome by a vision. When the vision ended two gasps and a confused looking Bella were left in its wake.

"What is it?" Esme asked concerned.

"The Volturi," Edward whispered looking very surprised. "They're coming here."

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"They'll be here in 1.50 minutes and they seem to think we've done something wrong," Alice answered looking very worried.

"What do they think we did?" Jasper asked trying to keep everyone as calm as possible.

"I don't know. It wasn't a very clear vision."

"They're here," Rosalie whispered.

"Alright. We'll go and talk to them. Remember to be polite no matter what they say," Carlisle advised before standing up and going to greet the visitors.

"You okay?" Alice asked Bella through their mental link as they all followed Carlisle out.

"I'm fine and I'll be on my best behavior. I may have never met them but know from Carlisle stories it's not smart to mess with them," Bella answered reassuring Alice with a comforting smile.

"Carlisle my good friend! So good to see you," Aro greeted as Carlisle walked out and came to stand in front of his house flanked by his family. "And good to see your family too of course. I see there's an addition." He continued looking at Bella with obvious interest.

"Aro. Caius. Marcus. I'm quite surprised to see you here and all three of you no less," Carlisle said politely ignoring the rest of the guard who stood behind the three royals.

"Ah yes… I'm afraid we're here on business, old friend," Aro sighed dramatically.

"And what business is that, Aro?"

"We've heard you're keeping a human here. A human with several gifts and who knows of our secret," Aro explained smiling. "And you're aware of course that it's forbidden for humans to know of our secret."

"We've come to end the life of this human," Caius said coldly.

"She's not human anymore. We turned her. She's a part of our family now," Esme defended.

"Is she now?" Aro asked staring at Bella again. "I'm sure you won't mind confirming that story now would you?" He asked sweetly looking at Carlisle expectantly.

Carlisle hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking towards Aro offering him his hand.

"My my," Aro drawled after releasing Carlisle's hand with a grin on his face and looking at Bella like she was some sort of shiny trophy. "Aren't you special."

Alice tried very hard to keep herself from growling. She did not like how that relic of a Vampire was looking at her Bella.

"So Bella would you consider joining us. The Volturi could use your talents."

"No, thanks," Bella said looking very relaxed. She didn't seem worried at all. It was like she didn't realize that the royalty of vampires were standing in front of her.

"You might want to reconsider. After all you're the only vampire with so many gifts and as one of the leaders of the Volturi it wouldn't be wise to just let you walk around. You could cause a lot of trouble without the necessary guidance and supervision. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Oh I understand, but I have the necessary guidance and supervision. I belong with the Cullens which means they provide me with guidance and supervision," Bella answered calmly.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?" Bella asked. "You don't trust Carlisle anymore? Is that it?"

"No of course not," Aro said quickly not wanting to insult Carlisle who had a lot of contacts and friends in the Vampire world.

"Well then what's the problem?" Bella asked annoyed.

"You're too powerful for us to just let you walk around," Aro said cackling making most of the Cullens wince. "It's Volterra where we can control you or death. Your choice," he continued sending a wink in Bella's direction acting like it was all a big joke.

"What is it you choose Bella Cullen? Join us or bring death upon yourself and your family?" Caius asked a little impatient.

Bella felt indecisive for a moment. What was she going to do? What could she do except go with them to spare her family.

'Don't even think about it, Bella! If you join I will follow and I know neither of us wants to go!' Alice thought frantically. 'Promise me you won't join! There has to be another way!'

Bella sighed softly. Another way… Then it hit her. What good were abilities if you didn't use them to your advantage. She may hate reading people without their permission but Aro didn't leave her much choice. She just hoped her gift worked as well on him as it did on her family. 'I won't join I promise,' she thought to Alice before focusing on Aro narrowing her eyes and concentrating hard. In a few minutes she saw his whole life. The good, the bad, the disgusting and that what would bring his downfall. She quickly read Marcus and Caius too after which she looked at Aro again and smiled.

"Are you aware of what powers I posses?" Bella asked looking at the three Volturi leaders who had been talking to each other while she was reading them.

"We are," Marcus said nodding and looking bored with the entire situation.

"So you know I can read people. I can know everything about someone's life just by looking at them and concentrating."

"We know," Caius replied sound annoyed. "Where are you going with this? I will not allow stalling techniques. Choose now!"

"I'm not stalling. I just read the three of you and must say I saw some interesting things," Bella said smiling slightly. "It has to do with Didyme," she continued looking at Marcus watching as his bored expression vanished. She felt a pang of compassion when she saw the shock and pain that showed on his face at the mention of his late wife. She could understand his pain. In fact she kind of admired his strength. She was sure she wouldn't be able to go on without Alice in her life.

"What…" He whispered.

"There's no need to torture us with the memory of a fallen Volturi," Aro said quickly glaring at her. "Choose now or die."

"Let her speak," Marcus interjected softly. "What about Didyme?"

"She didn't die the way Aro said she did," Bella told him gently. She didn't want to pour salt in the wound. "He killed her," she whispered softly and watched as pain, disbelief, horror and anger crossed his face.

"No…"

"Ask Afton. He knows whether I'm lying or not and is one of your most trusted men," Bella said knowing Afton had a good relationship with Marcus.

"Is she lying?" Marcus ground out looking at a perplexed Afton who slowly shook his head.

Marcus spun around and advanced on Aro who took a few steps back.

"Brother…" Aro started but was interrupted.

"You killed her? Why?" Marcus asked furiously demanding an answer.

"It was for the greater good! For the Volturi!" Aro exclaimed.

"You killed her," Marcus growled and pounced. The fury and hatred that was coursing through Marcus' body gave him a serious advantage and soon he was ripping Aro apart while the rest of the Volturi guard stood by watching in shock. Even Caius seemed shocked and remained where he was.

"Did Caius know?" Marcus demanded as he disposed of Aro's body parts.

"No," Bella answered calmly. She wasn't all that shocked. She would have killed him too if he harmed her mate.

"She telling the truth?" Marcus asked Afton who nodded dumbly.

"Good! I owe you Bella Cullen," Marcus stated still shaking with fury before turning to the guard. "We're leaving!"

"But…" Caius uttered.

"I said we're leaving! No rules were broken and the Olympic Coven is trustworthy which has been proven once more today. We will not harm them and they are welcome in Volterra if they wish to visit," Marcus ordered and Caius snapped his mouth shut and nodded.

"Goodbye Cullens," Marcus said before turning around followed by a disgruntled Caius.

The Cullens remained where they were for a few seconds perplexed by what had just happened.

"Well that was..." Edward started unsure how to finish his sentence.

"Fucked up," Emmett said.

"You used to be friends with those people?" Rosalie asked Carlisle sounding incredulous.

"Not friends really. I was learning about the vampire culture and they found me interesting and useful I guess since I have a lot of friends which is uncommon for a vampire," Carlisle said shrugging.

"I'm so glad they're leaving without a fight," Bella sighed as relief flooded through her.

"We could have taken them on," Emmett stated.

"Maybe, but now we don't need to risk our lives to find out," Jasper answered.

"I'm glad you were here Bella," Edward said grinning at her.

"Why?" she asked looking surprised. The Volturi wouldn't even have been here if it wasn't for her.

"Because you used your powers to turn them against each other."

"Luckily Aro gave me the perfect ammunition," Bella said.

"Can't believe he was killed that fast," Edward murmured.

"Marcus was furious which gave him the upper hand," Jasper said having seen more than one furious vampire killing everyone surrounding him without too much problems.

"Anyway it's over. They're gone so let's go home and concentrate on happier things," Esme suggested pulling Carlisle with her towards the house while the rest of them followed.

"Mama bear has spoken," Emmett joked and ducked when Rosalie tried to smack him on the head.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took me two weeks to update! I'm thinking that after this chapter there's only going to be a small epilogue… So the end is very near!_

Chapter 28

"Emmett stop grinning," Rosalie said.

"What? We just beat the Volturi and I'm not allowed to grin?" Emmett asked the broad grin still in place.

"We?" Alice repeated looking incredulous.

"You didn't do anything," Bella said amused.

"Yes I did! I stood there. That was all I needed to do. That's how scary I am!" Emmett insisted sounding like a five year old.

"Please," Edward scoffed joining in barely suppressing a crooked grin. "You stood there shaking like a little girl. I bet Jasper could barely stand the fear coming of you."

"I did not!" Emmett protested stomping his feet in emphasis.

"Of course you didn't," Rosalie soothed. "They're just messing with you Em."

Emmett growled and sat down arms crossed and sulking like a petulant child.

"Oh come on Em! You know you love us."

"Do not."

"Yes you do," Alice teased poking her brother in the side.

"Maybe a little. But just you," Emmett answered suppressing a grin.

"Hey!" Bella protested throwing a pillow which barely missed his mark.

"Ok, fine I love you too," Emmett gave in grinning again. "But not Edward."

"I can live with that," Edward replied easily.

"You're…" Emmett began.

"Children behave," Esme admonished with a soft smile.

"Fine! But only for you Esme," Emmett said with a charming smile.

"Good. Now that we've agreed on that. Could we talk about something a little more serious?" Carlisle asked joining his family in the living room.

"We'll try," Alice grinned.

"It's about the Volturi." Carlisle started.

"What about them. We chased them of!" Emmett interrupted which earned him a smack on the head from Rosalie. "Hey!"

"As I was saying. The Volturi. They were here for Bella."

"Yes and she got rid of them," Alice said proudly pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

"Yes well, what I was wondering was… How did they know? How did they know we had a new family member? And how did they learn about her powers?"

Everyone fell silent as they considered Carlisle's words.

"Maybe they had a guard check in on us?" Edward said.

"Without us noticing?" Rosalie asked skeptical.

"Who know. There are a lot of skilled vampires in the guard. I'm sure one is capable of that."

"Or maybe someone told them," Jasper interjected calmly.

"But who could've told them?" Esme asked. "We haven't seen any vampires since we met Bella."

"Well we didn't except for the ones we've killed," Emmett replied.

"Either way we should be careful," Carlisle said. "If it was the Volturi then hopefully they'll stop. If it was an unknown enemy we need to keep our eyes open and be very careful."

"I'll keep an eye out for trouble," Alice said determined. There was no way she was going to let anyone harm her family or her mate. Not when everything had finally come together.

"Ok, that ends this family meeting. Anyone up for videogames?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I'll play," Jasper said grinning.

"Ten buck says Jasper wins," Bella whispered into her pixie's ear.

"No way," Alice said shaking her head.

"Oh come on! Have some faith!" Emmett groaned.

"I'll take that bet," Rosalie said patting Emmett on the shoulder.

Seventy miles away from the Cullens a dark vampire was running. His movements betraying just how furious he was.

"Unbelievable!" He hissed taking his anger out on the trees of the forest. "I give them everything they need and they still don't do a damn thing!"

He stopped destroying trees and sat down. He needed to think. He needed to come up with a plan. If the Volturi weren't going to finish the Cullens off he would have to. He didn't know how and didn't know when but he knew he would get his revenge!

"So? What do you think?" Alice asked nuzzling her girlfriend's neck. She loved times like these when she could just lie here with Bella in their room on their bed. It was so peaceful. 'Complete and utter bliss,' Alice thought happily.

'I agree,' Bella answered mentally. Out loud she said: "I don't know Allie. It's not a good idea," she sighed.

Alice shot up.

"Not a good idea?" She repeated stricken. "You don't want to?"

"Oh no, it's not that. Not that at all," Bella replied as her arms tightened around Alice. "It's just not the best time. I mean with a possible threat still hanging over our heads."

"Damn, I forgot."

"You forgot?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I wasn't really thinking about whoever's trying to get us.

"Well whoever it is I'll bet it has something to do with me," Bella said sadly.

"What?"

"Come on Pixie. All the fights and conflict lately have all been about me. It seems like I bring you and your family nothing but trouble."

"Our family, sweetheart. Ours. And what do you think? That this is the first time we've had trouble with other vampires?"

"We've had trouble with the Volturi because of Edward a couple of decades ago, trouble with the law because of Rosalie and we've had to fight and entire army to keep Jasper safe. Don't worry sweetheart it's not your fault. That's just life. It never runs smoothly and never turns out the way you expected."

"That's true," Bella nodded. "I never ever expected you and I'm so grateful to whoever it is that send me to you."

"Me too," Alice sighed and pushed herself up to kiss the brunette. "Promise me we'll take the trip when everything settles down."

"I promise just you, me and a white beach," Bella smiled.

"Good."

"Hey lovebirds! We're going hunting are you coming?" Emmett boomed from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming," Alice yelled back.

"I'm coming too," Bella said following Alice out of their bedroom.

"No you're not. You don't need to Bells and I rather you not see us," Alice said looking at her mate with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But one of these days I'm going to come with you."

"Okay… Just not today," Alice said softly before going downstairs and joining the rest of the family. She sighed relieved that Bella hadn't joined them. She knew it was probably an irrational fear, but she was still scared that seeing them hunt would awaked Bella's blood thirst and she really didn't want that for her girlfriend.

"I've got it!" The dark vampire yelled triumphantly before he took off again. He was going to need to go into a town. He needed supplies and he was more than ready for a little snack. It was going to take patience, but he was going to bring that stupid girl to her knees and destroy the Cullens' family happiness while he was at it.

_Several weeks later_

Bella and Alice were on their way to tell Charlie some happy news.

"Urgh! It's vinegar this time," Bella muttered annoyed. The past few weeks there had been a lot of distinctive smells around the woods. Vinegar being one of them. Both Carlisle and Charlie figured it was part of some stupid prank. After all the Cullens weren't exactly popular in Forks.

"Ignore it Bells," Alice said. "Focus on how happy Charlie's going to be."

"I will," Bella agreed.

"Now get in this car," Alice demanded grinning.

Bella quickly got into Alice's Porsche before her impatient Pixie drove off without her.

"Alice. Bells." Charlie greeted as he stepped aside to let them in. "So glad you came to visit again," he said smiling softly and giving both girls a brief hug.

"You're still too skinny, Bells," Charlie said gruffly noticing the hardness of her body again.

"Carlisle explained this to you dad," Bella smiled. "I haven't been able to eat a lot since the coma. I don't look bad do I?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm just a little worried."

"Well don't be. In fact I've got some good news," Bella said smiling.

"Good news huh? Tell me."

"I've passed my GED!" Bella said smiling.

"You did? That's great!" Charlie replied enthusiastically. "I was afraid you were going to have to redo your entire year. I'm proud of you Bells."

"Thanks dad," Bella replied shyly.

"So how are you guys going to celebrate?"

"We were thinking of taking a trip somewhere," Alice told him excitedly.

"And where are you going?" Charlie asked with a grin glad that they were going to celebrate with something Bella would be able to enjoy. He knew she would hate a party in her honor, but a trip with the girl she loved was perfect. It was remarkable how like him she was sometimes.

"The beach," Bella answered smiling broadly.

"Well I hope you guys have fun," Charlie said blushing a little. "But not too much fun," he warned.

"Dad!" Bella cried.

"Just saying Bells. Just saying," he shrugged still blushing.

"That went well," Alice said smiling brightly.

"Yeah till he decided to embarrass us by giving us a speech about being safe," Bella muttered still embarrassed.

"It wasn't that bad. In fact it was cute."

"Cute?" Bella repeated looking at her little Pixie like she was crazy.

"Yeah cute. He looks exactly like you do when Emmett brings up sex. It's cute," Alice shrugged.

"So not cute," Bella mumbled while Alice chuckled.

"I don't think anyone's home," Bella said as she walked to the door of their house.

"Probably gone hunting," Alice shrugged.

"You should probably join them," Bella said looking into dark golden eyes. She didn't insist on joining her anymore. They had talked about it and Bella knew that Alice was afraid of what would happen if she did so Bella didn't push. She would join Alice when Alice invited her to not before. She refused to pressure her fiancé.

"Don't want to," Alice protested pouting.

"You need to," Bella said kissing the pouty lips.

"Fine, I'll be back in five minutes."

"See you then," Bella said watching Alice run off in the woods.

"Damn vinegar," Bella cursed when Alice and Alice's lovely scent had disappeared. "When I get my hands on those idiots who are responsible for this," Bella muttered as she walked in the house not realizing the scent of vinegar had become even stronger until she heard his voice:

"Hello Bella. Long time no see."

"Laurent," Bella greeted cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Just paying you a visit dear."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Alaska?"

"No, I left the Denali's as soon as I realized my companions had been killed. Their lifestyle wasn't for me. But don't worry I learned a lot while I was there."

"Oh yeah? What did you learn?" Bella asked eyes narrowing trying to ignore the awful vinegar smell that was coming off of him in waves. "And why the hell do you smell like that?"

"Oh I learned so much about you Bella. About your powers and your keen senses. And I smell like this because I didn't want my arrival to be noticed," Laurent grinned.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked tired of the situation already.

"Revenge of course."

"Revenge? For what?" Bella asked incredulously.

"For my friends!" Laurent growled.

"You helped us with your friends!"

"I did, but I thought you were going to scare them off maybe kill a few not kill them all!"

"So what? You want to kill me?"

"Yes, Bella dear. I'm going to kill you."

"How? You have no real gift and I've got more than any vampire."

"Like this," Laurent growled and threw the stink bomb and the flash bomb at Bella's feet.

Caught of guard Bella was blinded and her sense of smell was so overwhelmed she had to focus to stay upright.

"Didn't expect that did you?" Laurent asked gleefully. He had closed his eyes for the flash bomb and knew that the stink bomb didn't affect him half as much as it did her.

"Now my lovely defenseless Bella I'm going to kill you!" He growled furiously and pounced sending them both to the ground. Bella's reaction was immediate and instinctive. She threw him off of her and scrambled to her feet. She knew she was incredibly vulnerable right now and that her best hope was that one of the Cullens returned.

"Now. I would love to stretch this out and maybe torture you a little but I know your little girlfriend is going to be back any minute now. After all that's your routine."

"Laurent advanced on Bella once again but he was halted by the vampire that knocked him down.

"Leave my Bella alone," Alice snarled fiercely punching and kicking Laurent as hard and as fast as she could.

It took some effort but Laurent finally managed to throw Alice off of him. He attacked her immediately in the hope that she would be caught off guard and he would be able to use that to his advantage. Unfortunately for him Alice was absolutely furious and was acting on instinct and instinct alone. She had only one thought, one goal: 'kill threat mate'. Laurent fought hard, determined to get his revenge but Alice's anger and skill were superior. After flying through two walls, nearly destroying half of the house and blocking a dozen of attacks Alice ended the fight by jumping Laurent and ripping his head of with ease. She continued to rip him apart taking pleasure in eliminating the one that had caused her mate pain.

"Alice?" Bella asked with a trembling voice. She had heard the ripping sounds that indicated one of them had lost, but she had no idea who since no one had spoken and her sight and sense of smell were still out of order.

"Yes, Bells. I'm here. You're okay. We're okay," Alice comforted taking Bella in her arms.

They sat like that till the rest of the family came home. As Alice and a still blind Bella explained what happened Emmett and Jasper threw Laurent's remains into the fire.

"Good riddance," Emmett muttered when Alice finished her story.

"When am I going to be able to see again?" Bella asked still shook up from being temporarily blind.

"Probably in about an hour or so," Carlisle answered.

"Why don't you take her to your room Alice?" A worried Esme suggested.

Alice nodded and scooped Bella up in her arms heading towards their bedroom in a hurry.

"How are we going to get that god awful smell out of our house?" Rosalie asked crankily.

"By putting the windows open?" Emmett suggested.

"Whatever I'm going to go for a run," Rosalie huffed not planning on coming back till her house smelled normal again.

"Are you okay Bells?" Alice asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be happy when I can see your pretty face again though," Bella replied tracing Alice's face with her fingers. "And even happier when we're lying on some beach in our bikinis," Bella added with a tiny grin hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Oh God me too! I'm so ready for the beach," Alice groaned planting a quick kiss on Bella's lips.

"Hey! Come back here," Bella protested pointing at her lips.

"Shouldn't we wait till…"

"No, we shouldn't. I need to feel you, Alice."

Alice nodded and leaned in again losing herself in Bella's kiss.

"I love you," Alice sighed as she pulled back and snuggled up with her girlfriend.

"I love you too," Bella replied dreamily hugging Alice's body tightly to her own glad to have finally found some peace and quiet.


	29. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does._

_A/N This is it. The story is finally finished. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride! _

Epilogue

_Three months later_

Bella stood on a beach staring at the ocean and waiting for Alice to return from hunting.

She sighed. She would have liked to join her mate, but Alice still preferred that she didn't. She had already joined her a few times ridding Alice of her fear that Bella would suddenly need blood, but Bella knew that her presence put Alice on edge and she didn't want to do that to her mate.

"Ready for the rest of eternity?" Alice asked coming up behind Bella and hugging her.

"With you by my side I'm ready for just about anything," Bella answered kissing her beautiful wife. "Well, except a shopping marathon," she continued grinning and earning a light slap on the shoulder. "Besides it can't be more eventful than the past few months now can it?"

Alice just grinned mischievously and led Bella back inside the beach house they had rented.

"Now Mrs. Cullen how about, to make sure you're not going to be bored, we find something eventful to do with our time?"

Whatever Bella was going to say was cut off by Alice's lips on hers.

Yes, whatever happened next didn't matter because she had this for all eternity and that made her the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
